


Hello.

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, I promise, Loss and Grief, M/M, Magic! Nico, Merman! Percy, Mistreatment of Merfolk, Polyamory, Teacher! Jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 69,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is a merman on display in a rescue centre for wild animals, Jason is a frequent visitor. </p><p>As simple as life has become for Percy, living in a larger tank and finally having a trainer he can get along with, he knows better than to hope it'll stay this way. Will tries his best, Percy knows he does, and Jason just won't leave his thoughts alone. Things could be perfect, but the universe has a way of spiraling everything out of your control just when you believe to have the upper hand.</p><hr/><p>Rated M for the themes handled and spoken about in this fic, not for sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to be a one shot. It has long since grown much larger than anything I've planned for it when I wrote this first chapter and I can't say I regret that because I absolutely love this fic now. However, there may be a few plot holes, inconsistencies between the very first and later chapters, where I finally found the path to go with this fic. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who keeps commenting on every chapter, you people are the reason I am still writing this! Thank you so much, every little word you leave for me means the world!! ♥

Objectively speaking, Percy knows he doesn’t have it all that bad.

Officially, he got rescued, taken out of the tiny aquarium his previous owners had kept him in and brought to a large centre for wild animals that offers much more space and far better conditions than anything he had before. However, why releasing him and returning Percy to the ocean wasn’t a more apparent option is still a mystery to the merman.

Percy knows he’s not the only merfolk living in captivity, and that there are still a lot of his kin living in _zoos_ that treat them awfully, but even his large container cannot compare to life in the open sea.  
Percy is much smarter than his keepers give him credit for. He understands that they don’t free him because he is what brings enough profit in to keep the rest of the centre running, the main attraction, and a part of Percy understands that many of the animals that are kept here really have no better option. They’re old, hurt, or have never known anything outside the walls of their aquarium. Unlike Percy, they don’t know, or don’t remember, what is out there. The rescue centre is their sanctuary.

For the most part, Percy has arranged himself with having to stay for the greater good… what really bothers him is that no one gave him a choice in the matter.

 

Aside from the circumstances of his living in the centre now, things are much better now than they used to be. The best part about being here though isn’t the large aquarium that actually allows him to get some exercise, or the fact that they give him things to chase and play with, or even his trainer Will who Percy has grown rather fond of. No, the best part, Percy has found, are the visitors.

There is nothing that can give Percy more joy than seeing the tiny, chubby faces of curious children pressed against the outside of the cool glass, trying to spot him in the dark. Nothing better than the way they shriek in excitement when they see his scales glint when he rushes past or how they jump and squeak when Percy stops just short of the glass and whirls up the sand around him before he disappears again. Nothing better, but their teacher.

The first time Percy noticed the man was during his first week in the exhibit. He was more moody then than he is now about the whole ‘rescuing means putting me into a bigger tank’ business, which meant for the most part of the day, Percy would be lurking in the darkness where the many passing visitors couldn’t see him. Percy would have been content with keeping things like that until the end of days… That was until the soft sound of someone tapping against the glass echoed through the water.  
Percy’s hearing in water is excellent, and even above the surface surpasses the skill of a human by far. It hardly took him a second to figure out that the tapping wasn’t random, but a repetitive rhythm. Percy listened curiously, slowly floating closer to the glass wall where the noise came from. Then, it had been years already since Percy had been in the open sea for the last time… years since Percy heard the echo of ships communicating with one another, but Percy would always recognise Morse code.

The light from above caught on one of Percy’s fins - glittering green in the dark when his scales reflected it. Percy’s sight, like his hearing, was more advanced than a human’s, more adapted to life in the dark of the ocean. While they could barely make out anything but the outline of his tail fin so far, Percy was already able to spot the first small faces pressing their noses flat against the barrier between themselves and the water.  
The tapping continued, small pauses between each repetition now, but none of the children was doing it. Percy could see them clearly then, each of them too transfixed on trying to sneak another glance at the creature hidden in the darkness.  
Percy grinned, sharp teeth flashing white, as he finally spotted the source of the noise: At the very left of the crowd, a tall blond man leaned against the glass, eyes darting between the kids he was obviously watching and the tank. Again, his fingers tapped out the one word against the glass.

Not wanting to scare the man or the children away, Percy approached the glass slowly. This man was the first person to actually seek out contact to him apart from the keepers and trainers Percy had over the years, and Percy couldn’t deny feeling more than a little delighted. He didn’t miss the way the children gasped before they all fell quiet as soon as Percy got close enough to actually be seen, and even the man’s eyes widened considerably. One of the boys reached for the man’s hand, another child, a girl, hid behind his leg even though she was still peeking curiously at Percy. It almost made Percy smile and, on a whim, he decided to wave at her before closing the distance to the glass wall. It was eerily quiet outside the tank now, the only faint sound Percy could hear was people’s breathing, and he reached out to tap the glass where the man’s hand was still resting against.

_Hello._

The blonde’s eyes flitted between Percy’s face and his finger against the glass, and Percy’s smile turned a little smug when he realised he had shocked him too much to even react. Percy waved at the little girl again, who seemed much braver than before, pressed against the glass with the widest grin on her face, then he pushed himself off the glass and rolled back, disappearing back where he was hidden with just one curl of his tail.

 

It’s been three months since the first day, or at least that’s how much time Percy thinks has passed, given that it is a little hard keeping track for. Percy has seen the man often since then, and even though Percy doesn’t always come to say hello, he always takes the second to humour the children the man is overseeing. The man is always taking groups of children to the aquarium, that’s how Percy guessed he must be a teacher, and their reactions never get less excited. Each time they squeak and point and jump and laugh, sometimes one of them will try to take a picture only to stick their tongue out at Percy when he’s escaped just in time.

 

 

For some time now, a handful of workers have been tempering with the top of Percy’s aquarium. Before they started whatever it was they were doing, there was hardly enough space above the surface of the water for a grown man to stand, except for the space around the door his keeper comes through every morning and evening. The constructions meant that Percy got to spent a lot less time with Will than he usually does though, who only could drop by to feed Percy, not to play or talk to him.  
Since then, the children had been the only thing to keep Percy entertained, and they did for a while.

When Percy wakes up this morning though, the workers, their grates and their bars are finally gone – and along with them is the ceiling.

Percy pushes himself off the floor excitedly, rising to the top as fast as he dares to still be able to stop before he’ll hit the wooden plates. When he breaks the surface of the water though, the barriers that stopped him from jumping out of the water are gone.  
That was what the men had worked on, Percy realises suddenly, and a grin starts to spread on his face. For the first time, he can see the sky above, if only through a glass dome spanning over the largest part of his tank.  
Excitedly, Percy dives back down, going as deep as he can before he shoots back up, rising out of the water and turning around once before he hits the surface and goes back under. Not once since he had been out in the sea had he been able to do this. It fills Percy with a rush of adrenaline, and he repeats his little jump three more times until his chest heaves with every breath; he is not used to this kind of exercise.

 

The door to the side creeks open and Percy uses his new freedom to meet Will at the edge of the platform surrounding the dome. The blonde is smiling brightly when he sees Percy’s excited face, and for once, Percy doesn’t even splash him in greeting.

 

“You like the changes we made?” Will kneels down right at the edge and empties the bucket with Percy’s breakfast into the water next to him. It’s a sign of trust, that he is coming so close, Percy has learned that early on. Pulling Will into the tank and under water would be laughably easy, but Percy knows better than to risk his privileges like that and anyway - he likes Will far too much to want to hurt him.

“We wanted to give you some room to play, and some sun.” Will goes on and points to the dome overhead. Percy had stolen glimpses at it before, but up until that morning, almost everything above the metal bars had been hidden with wooden plates lying on top of them. There’s no trace of them now, Percy is glad for it. The only thing that has stayed the same is the platform running once along the edge of the tank - minus the side facing the windows through which the visitors can look inside. There’s another one above water too, Percy hadn’t seen it before, but now he can make out a walkway just on the other side.

 

With an excited noise, Percy goes back under, making sure Will is watching when he jumps back out and performs his little trick just for Will again. When he comes back up at the edge of the platform, Will is grinning even brighter.

“I knew this was a good idea. You’re going to show that trick to your friend too?” At that, Percy looks away, a little flustered and with heat rising in his cheeks. Will just snickers and gives his hair a pat, before he gets back to his feet. “I’ll be back later, okay?”

Percy pouts at Will instead of nodding, a human mannerism he has adapted in his years of captivity, but Will only laughs once more and waves at Percy before disappearing out of the door.

 

 It’s only late afternoon the next day when Percy sees the teacher again. Like every time before, the man taps a hello against the glass to alert Percy of his presence, but this time Percy doesn’t take it slow when he swims right up to him. He’s a little excited, even though Will teased him for it, and Percy can barely wait to show the man what he can do now that he has the space.

 

The children jump back from the glass when Percy approaches fast, sprinting right above the ground before he pulls up to the glass at the last second, but it doesn’t take a lot of reassuring from their teacher before they take the chance to get a glance at the merman instead. Percy is smiling, barely able to hold still and points upward, hoping the man will understand without Percy having to explain.

 

“Come on kids, I think he wants to show us something.”

Percy nods excitedly when he hears the muffled voice of the man through the glass, wagging his tail in a way that makes clouds of dust swirl in the water. Percy watches from a small distance while the man guides his group up the stairs before he disappears back into the other corner of the tank. He waits another moment, as long as he can manage, really, before he sprints to the surface and catapults himself out much higher than before, arching his back and diving back in more elegantly than he had thought he would manage. Maybe he wants to impress his friend a little after all…

 

Coming back up, Percy hears a soft chuckle from behind him. He had been too transfixed on watching the children clapping and jumping, and the impressed (maybe fond?) smile of their teacher to hear Will coming in, so when Percy turns around to face his trainer, he’s blushing even darker than the last time Will brought up Percy’s friend.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” Will asks, his smile just teasing enough for Percy to know the man isn’t serious, but he sits at the edge of Percy’s tank nevertheless and, as always, pets his hair once when Percy comes close enough.

“He’s quite the looker, can’t even blame you.” Will muses and waves at the children over Percy’s head. It’s not a sight many visitors get, Percy knows that, after all, this is only the second day this window is open. Percy cocks his head to the side though, not quite understanding what Will is trying to say him, and the gesture earns him another pet.

“I meant that he’s handsome.” Will explains, expression amused when Percy nods a little too enthusiastically. For a second, Will looks conflicted, then he tears his eyes away from the visitors and leans a little closer to Percy.   
“I’m not supposed to tell you.” He whispers, and Percy perks up, pushing himself a little more out of the water to hear Will’s words. “But… his name. It’s Jason.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason.**

For the next few days, the name dominates most of Percy’s waking thoughts and, sometimes, even infiltrates his dreams. Whatever Percy tries to occupy himself with, his mind loops back to the man that finally is more than a nameless stranger.   
Percy is sure Will has noticed by now how absent-minded he has been acting, but even so, his trainer doesn’t comment on it once. In fact, Will seems happy for Percy’s excitement, something Percy isn’t quite sure he understands, but seeing the bright smile on Will’s face makes Percy happy too, so he doesn’t bother dwelling on it.

It’s one of those days when Percy catches himself thinking that he doesn’t miss the sea as much anymore as he used to. He hardly remembers how it was, living in freedom and with other merfolk, and he isn’t sure he’d even understand his kin anymore. The words of their tongue seem just as alien in Percy’s memories now as the languages of the human’s around him used to be at the beginning of his captivity. When they caught him, Percy was young, a child. Maybe, Percy muses, that is part of the reason why he could adapt to this life the way he did. The other, much bigger part is the companionship he found, however simple and small it is.

Some nights Percy floats through his tank still awake, watching the fish he kept alive, and wonders what his life could have been if he’d never been caught. It’s the kind of thought one can never quite shake; it manifests itself all over again each time a family, a couple, or a group of friends stop at his tank to watch him. He had been too young to understand all that comes with a life in captivity when he stopped fighting it and started trying to adapt, but now more than ever, Percy begins to see all the things even the best aquarium can never give to him.

 

 

 

Percy hears the dull click of the door unlocking, it shakes him out of his gloomy thoughts and he frowns deeply. It’s too early for Will, the sun had just come up and normally, Percy wouldn’t be awake yet either, but the sound is unmistakable.

 

Cautiously, Percy rises to the surface, only peeking above when he hears the bright ring of Will’s voice.

 

“Morning Percy.” Will quips, strangely happy for this early time of day. There are bags under his eyes, like he hasn’t slept very well, but the grin on his face definitely makes up for it. He waves Percy closer before he has even shut the door behind him, and only by the time Percy has reached the platform does Will sit down on it too. His feet dangle just above the surface, as usually, Percy has to push himself out of the water just a bit so Will can pet his hair in greeting.

 

“I’m meeting with a sponsor. They want to pay for putting you in a research program.” Will tells him all this while scratching softly along Percy’s scalp, unusually fond even for him, and before he pulls away, he brushes his fingertips over Percy’s cheek just once, causing them to go pink. “They’ve been working with your kind for years, testing their intelligence and how they adapt to life in aquariums. It’s not… they won’t try to teach you tricks or something like that.” Percy smiles softly as Will rambles on. Even though he isn’t sure he understands every word Will is saying, he enjoys listening to the man talk.

“I’m trying to qualify for this program too, so we can stay together. They know it’s easier to work with someone you know and… you like working with me right?” Percy nods enthusiastically, a small amused sound leaving his throat and earning another bright grin from Will. “Anyway, I just wanted to tell you about it before I go. I’ll come back after the meeting to tell you all about it, yes?” With another pet, Will gets to his feet again, waiting until Percy pushes himself off the platform and further into the tank before he steps away as well, waving before he turns around to go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s probably one of the things Percy shouldn’t be doing, and wouldn’t, if he thought things through beforehand, but the next time Percy hears Jason’s soft greeting echoing through the tank, he really can’t help himself. He approaches the glass barrier barely slow enough not to scare the children, unable to contain his excitement, rolling and turning for them a couple of times before he swims up to Jason.

The man is smiling at Percy, eyes crinkling a little under the glasses, and as always, one of his hands is pressed flat against the outside of the tank. Percy mirrors his posture, but instead of tapping Hello, he does something that he only later realises will probably get him in trouble: He taps out Jason’s name.

 

The reaction is immediate. Jason’s eyes widen in shock, not the good kind, and he takes a step back, his hand dropping from the glass. It’s like Percy has crossed a line he didn’t know about, turned their little game into something more by telling Jason he knew his name and frankly, the obvious rejection hurts Percy deeply. The children are all chattering excitedly, maybe worriedly, and that makes Percy only more uncomfortable.

He pushes away from the glass, ready to retreat into the darkness and preferably never come out again when Jason’s expression changes. He says something to the kids, one hand stretched out in what looks like a calming gesture, before he turns back to the tank and back to Percy. After another moment’s hesitation, Jason’s hand is back on the glass again, tapping an entirely new rhythm and ending it by drawing a question mark with his finger.

 

_Your name_

 

Jason is watching Percy with a puzzled look on his face, and Percy is hesitant to come closer again and maybe make this worse than it is already. On the other hand, Percy feels like he can’t leave Jason hanging, that it would be unfair to know Jason’s name but not share his own.

Eventually, the second part wins over and Percy taps his fingers to the glass once more.

_Perseus._

A small smile, almost not there at all, turns the corners of Jason’s lips upward. Percy watches how he wets his lips with his tongue, like he’s going to say something, but eventually he settles for just tapping a goodbye against the tank before he collects his children and leaves.

 

 

 The thought that Will had bought an inflatable island to celebrate getting into the project seemed ridiculous to Percy at first, but now that the dome above his tank is opened and actual sun cascades down onto the water, he understands Will’s idea. Percy can’t remember the last time he could lay back and bask in the sun. Granted, it was a bit awkward to get onto the toy at first, but now that he is draped all across and feels the warmth on his skin and his scales, he really couldn’t be better.

Percy remembers having been really tan when he was younger, and even after years without the sun’s direct contact, his skin is darker than most of the visitor’s. He doesn’t know how long the weather will hold, and how long he’ll be allowed to laze around like this, but Percy hopes that it’s going to be enough time to catch a healthier skin tone.

 

It’s a slow day, there aren’t a lot of visitors today, and those who are here seem more than happy to watch Percy lying around in his island the last time he checked. He feels happy and light, and for the first time since the beginning of his captivity Percy feels the urge to sing. There is no reason why he shouldn’t, it’s not like anyone can hurt themselves trying to get closer and no one is here to mock him for being rusty either.

Nevertheless, all Percy does at first is hum, quietly and only to himself. He remembers the melodies of sailer’s songs his father used to sing, and some lullabies his mother sometimes sang for him. His voice is unused, and when the first, tentative words mix into the melody, it shows. The human tongue is different from those Percy and his kin speak down at the ocean floor, the sounds too hard for Percy to imitate all on his own and the last time he tried, he’d been ridiculed and laughed at. It’s the reason Percy always prefers listening, why he lets Will talk and only ever answers with gestures and smiles and it’s the reason why his voice catches around the edges now, not quite as melodic as it used to be.

 

Once Percy gets into it though, not even his shaky voice can stop him from relearning the songs he thought he had forgotten. With every verse, it gets easier, the words coming back to Percy like they have never been gone, mixing into his song more and more until it’s all there again. When he comes to the melody’s end, Percy trails off into soft laughter, both surprised and gleeful at how easy it had been to find this little piece of himself again.

 

It’s only then that he notices the heavy silence. Normally, Percy hears the muffled chatter of people passing his tank, sometimes the laughter or the crying of the children, but never before has it been this quiet. Confused, Percy raises his head, looking toward the glass at the far wall of his tank. A handful of people stand in front of it, frozen in their placed and stunned into silence. Percy realises, his cheeks heating up, that they all have heard him, that they listened.

Worst of all, right in the middle of it all, two blonde man are standing, from the looks of it caught mid-conversation. Will has a hand clasped around Jason’s shoulder, and his body is still angled toward the taller man, but his eyes are trained on Percy. Both of them are staring, and from so far away, Percy can’t tell if it’s surprise or awe, or something much less positive. Embarrassment colours his face red, and Percy slips off his island into the dark below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought down below? <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I think 'okay, this is going to be the last part' I end up writing too much and having to cut it.

It takes one month of Will visiting all kinds of courses and seminars before the program really is kicked off. He still comes to see Percy every evening, telling him about the process and bringing all kinds of toys and puzzles to keep him busy over the day. It’s part of the program too, and while Percy is aware that they are trying to test him with children’s games, he can’t deny that he enjoys having something to do.  
Since Will can’t do his usual tasks while preparing for the program, one of the interns is taking care of Percy, his tank and his food while Will is away. Percy can’t say he doesn’t like the intern, it’s a nice boy, younger than Will but just as friendly. The kid seems kind enough, and while he certainly puts effort into his care, it’s also very obvious that he is  _scared_  of Percy. He never talks to the merman, or even comes anywhere close to the edge of the platform when Percy is near it, and after two weeks of this, Percy has learned to give the guy his space.

Of course, that’s just one of the reasons Percy is more than a little glad when Will finally tells him that he finished his last course and things are going to go back to normal with the next morning.

 

“Missed me?” Will’s bright laugh rings through the dome above the tank when he sees Percy already waiting for him at the surface. The blonde is carrying a box under his arm and Percy’s breakfast in a bucket, emptying it to Percy’s side and letting the fish into the water before he sets down the box on the platform and grins at Percy. “I brought some new things to play with.”

Percy gives a small squeak in excitement and tries to push himself enough out of the water to sneak a peek,  making Will’s grin only widen. Instead of showing Percy, Will just pulls the box along with him to the edge of the platform before sitting down in his usual place.

“I told them the games before were not a challenge for you, but they didn’t believe me until now. Wanted to see for themselves how you do before we’re allowed to actually get to the fun part.” When Will winks at him and ruffles his hair, Percy can’t help the blush rising in his cheeks. He’s not sure what it is about Will recently that gets him embarrassed so easily, and Percy isn’t sure if he wants to find out either. Before he can let his thoughts wander further down that road, Will pushes the box over for Percy to look inside.

The last time Will brought something new - puzzles,  _again_  - Percy was a little disappointed. After all the things Will had told him they could learn together, a couple of puzzles seem like a step back instead of one forward, but what Percy is seeing now makes his face light up.

“They work in water, but not very well. You can use them on your island.” Will chuckles, probably teasing, but Percy can’t bring himself to mind. In the box there’s a small notepad and next to it, a bundle of pens. Percy is by all means not an artist, but this is the closest he’s come to having a way to communicate in years. Will watches with barely concealed curiosity as Percy takes a pen out and turns it over in his hands, before reaching for the notepad too, grinning up at Will as he draws five letters as good as he can. The lines are squiggly, Percy isn’t used to holding a pen or let alone writing, but learning the alphabet and learning Morse went hand in hand - it’s one of the few things Percy hasn’t forgotten from his time out in the open.

Nervousness coils tightly in Percy’s stomach when he turns the pad around to show Will, smiling shyly at his trainer as the blonde’s eyes flick over the letters.

“And I thought you’d only tell Jason because you like him better than me.” Will looks honestly touched, tracing over Percy’s name on the paper before he reaches out and brushes his fingers over Percy’s cheek again like he’s done so many times before. Percy frowns at Will’s comment, shaking his head fiercely and tapping out his name against Will’s knee. He didn’t tell Jason because he preferred him, just because he was the only one who’d understand. Will seems to get that too now, staring at Percy’s fingers on his knee until the small smile on his face widens again.

“Morse… I should have come up with that myself.” He huffs a laugh and shakes his head, leaning down a little closer to Percy. “You know, they tried telling me you don’t understand a word I’m saying, and that I’m stupid for talking to you all the time.” Will bites his lip, the confession weighs heavily, and his cheeks go just as pink as Percy’s had earlier. “I’m glad I never believed a word they said.”

The bond between them has always been a special one, Percy knows that from his previous experiences. He’s had caretakers before, trainers even, but none of them ever made the effort of talking to him, and all of them were too scared of what Percy could do to them if they got in his reach. Will has been showing him trust, alone by coming as close as he was now, and he had believed in Percy. That’s more than Percy could have ever asked for.

“I gotta go, I’m late already. I’ll see you later,  _Percy._ ” Will gives Percy a sweet smile with the name, causing Percy’s cheeks to heat up all over again and him trying to hide it by ducking his head away. As usually, Will is amused, brushing his fingers over Percy’s cheek once more before he pulls them away altogether and gets up to his feet. Percy pushes himself off the wall, splashing Will with his tail and grinning playfully, but all he gets in response is that soft laugh and a shake of Will’s head.

What happens next is a blur. When Will bends down to take away the box, he loses balance for no reason that Percy can see, stumbling for a step before he slips on the water pooling on the floor. When his arm connects with the ground, Will cries out in pain. It gives out under him, his head hits the platform hard and before Percy can do anything to help, Will falls down the platform and into the water.

It takes Percy all of two seconds to snap out of his stupor, following Will without even hesitating when his head sinks below the surface. Percy thinks he hears screams and shouts, but Percy ignores everything else and rushes down help his friend. With one arm wrapped around Will’s waist and the other carefully cradling the man’s head, Percy brings them back above the water as fast as he dares. As soon as they break the surface, Will starts gasping for air, sputtering and coughing out enough water to worry Percy. Will is clinging to his shoulders like Percy might let him slip any time, but Percy is too busy inspecting the wound on Will’s head to notice.

Percy can feel the tight coil of anger in his stomach, this is his fault and he knows it, but what makes it much,  _much_  worse is sudden cheer coming from the window. The cluster visitors, always few this early in the morning, seem surprised, like they had expected Percy to let Will drown or worse, that he would make sure of the other man’s death himself.

Before Percy can follow this train of thought though, Will coughs again. The blonde is still trying to steady his breathing, it rattles in his chest and sounds painful all over, but definitely better than before. In his worry, Percy nuzzles his face against Will’s neck. It’s something he remembers, something they used to do all the time under the sea. A promise of comfort and protection, a gesture of fondness.

Percy doesn’t know how to help Will, especially not when Will’s forehead drops to Percy’s shoulder and he loosens his tight hold just a little, letting Percy hold him up almost completely instead. Will’s shaking, the water is too cold for him, and he is wounded too, but Percy can’t push himself up high enough to reach the platform and help Will out without letting go of Will in the first place.

The only thing Percy can offer is comfort, so he holds Will against his chest, hoping some of his own body warmth might travel over to him, and starts to hum a soft tune. Percy remembers the words to the song even though he doesn’t understand them. It’s a sailor’s song, about hopelessness of being stranded on the sea without wind, but it’s not the same language Will speaks and Percy has learned. Percy’s cheeks burn when he starts to sing, quietly and for Will only, not for those people outside who do nothing but stare.

 

It feels like endless minutes have passed before the door finally bursts open. Will is still slipping in and out of consciousness, and while Percy managed to stop the bleeding with limited healing he has learned before being snatched out of the ocean, he knows Will needs much more than that. It’s the intern that had taken over Percy’s care, frozen in the door when he takes in the scene in front of him. There’s a girl next to him, trying to push him forward and judging by her working uniform, she’s an intern as well.

Percy fights the instinct to sneer at them; he knows they just want to help. Instead, he slowly comes closer to the edge of the platform and gives them what he hopes is a pleading look. Finally, the boy breaks out of his stupor, stumbling forward with the girl on his heels. They still look plenty scared when they kneel down at the edge of the platform, but this time Percy can’t be sensitive toward their needs. Will is more important than their comfort.

 

By the time they managed to pull Will out of the tank, two medics have arrived behind the door. Percy brings some distance between himself and the platform when he sees they won’t come closer as long as he’s still in reach, but he doesn’t stop watching them carefully until Will is carried out of the door and then out of sight. The boy lingers in the door. He’s the last one to leave, and for a moment they do nothing but stare at each other from a distance.

“You saved him… thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think c: (and maybe if you have a suspicion on how this is going to end ;) )


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll just write on this until I know where the plot is taking me, I still have so many ideas, and I want to explore at least some of them. So yep, let's see where this'll go ;)

Percy doesn’t get any sleep that night. The anger at both himself and at the spectators hasn’t seized yet, and to make it worse, confusion and worry have formed a tight knot in his stomach.

Percy doesn’t see Will again for three days, and with every passing minute, Percy worries more.  

Even after the sun rises and the centre opens, he spends most of the time lurking in the dark, his mixed feelings now fighting inside him in a way that he makes him wonder if he’s even feeling anything at all. The fish, his food, are still untouched, and Percy watches them swim around the tank.  
He had been closer to Will than he had been to anyone for as long as he can remember, but of course, given the tense situation, this fact hasn’t caught up with Percy until now. It had been nice, feeling the warmth of another being against him, taking care of someone, holding them…. but the feeling is tainted in the light of the circumstances.

It’s Percy’s fault Will got hurt, he shouldn’t let himself enjoy the outcome of it.

 

In the later afternoon a familiar sound echoes through his tank.

At first, Percy considers not going to see Jason at all, but then the sounds comes again, differently and more hesitant somehow.

_Percy_

He heaves a sigh and figures that maybe, Jason can at least take his mind off for a little while and maybe making a couple of kids happy will improve Percy’s mood as well. When Percy approaches the glass though, Jason is alone, a frown on his face and his glasses a little askew. There are dark circles under his eyes and he looks overall a little dishevelled. Percy wonders if maybe Jason hasn’t slept last night either.

As soon as Percy comes into sight, Jason forces a weak smile. He’s the only visitor Percy can see, apart from an old man sitting on a bench and watching the fish in the tank across from Percy’s, so neither of them bothers putting on an act. Jason has a piece of paper in his hand, and Percy watches curiously as he unfolds it in his hands. After smoothing it out in the palm of his hand, Jason turns it over and presses it flat against the outside of the tank.

**Will is okay. I visited him in hospital.**

Jason’s writing is neat, easy to read even with Percy being out of practice, and his eyes widen as soon as the words sink in. He has suspected that Will and Jason have known each other before, but now Percy is sure of it. For some reason, the thought makes him smile.  
With a relieved sigh, Percy drops his head against the glass and closes his eyes for a second. It’s good to know Will isn’t too badly hurt, even though the rational part of Percy’s brain has told him as much already. Absent-mindedly, Percy taps against the glass, opening his eyes only to see if Jason has understood.

_Thank you._

It takes a moment, but eventually Jason’s face lights up with a smile. He takes a pen from behind his ear and uncaps it with his teeth, scribbling on the back of the paper before turning it around for Percy to read.

**You’re smarter than they believe.**

Percy blushes at the compliment, already raising a finger to tap an answer when he remembers that he has an easier option now. He grins, even though it makes Jason frown, and then Percy disappears into the dark, searching through his little crate of toys until he finds what he was looking for: the notepad and his pen.

Jason startles when Percy comes back, barely managing to stop short of rushing into the glass, and he looks a bit amused at Percy’s sudden excitement. It takes quite a bit of concentrating to form the letters in a way that Percy hopes Jason will be able to read them, and Percy knows Jason is watching him the whole time.

**_I learn fast._ **

 

 

 

Two weeks, that’s how much time passes before the next time Percy sees Will again. Jason makes waiting a lot easier, he comes in every afternoon, even when the visitor numbers pick up again, and at some point, they both stop caring that people are watching their written conversations. Percy would lie if he said he wasn’t a little proud of his improvement, now that he can practice, his writing and reading gets better every day and soon enough, he and Jason can hold longer conversations through the glass. They still use morse some days, especially when they have to be fast, but Percy thinks he could get used to this kind of talking too.

Now that Percy can answer, Jason asks him all kinds of questions. They spent hours talking about what little Percy remembers from his life in the sea, and Jason’s curiosity is endless. He compliments Percy a lot as well, and even after Percy begins to get used to it the instant blush it brings to his cheeks doesn’t lessen.

When he’s not asking, Jason tells Percy about his work. He’s not quite a teacher, not in the way Percy has thought at least. He works for the same program Will had gotten Percy in, but instead of working with the merfolk, Jason goes into a different school each week to do a project with the children there, give them an insight on what little humans know about life under the sea. To Percy, it’s incredibly amusing. No one has ever bothered to teach him about life above as a child. They knew what they had to, and for living with his kin, it was enough.

The part of Jason’s visits that Percy is most grateful for though are his updates on Will. The days Jason doesn’t have to work, he first goes to see Will, then Percy. It means a lot to him that Jason bothers with seeing him so often, but when he tells the man just that, all he gets in return is a laugh and a smile he can’t quite place.

 

Percy’s sleep has always been light, but ever since Will’s accident it got worse, the worry never quite fading away and keeping Percy from falling into anything but a light slumber. It’s not as bad as the first night, Percy gets enough rest again by now and he suspects it’s because of Jason’s more frequent visits.  
After Jason dropped by this morning though, bringing Percy the best news ever since  _Will is okay,_ sleep has slipped out of his grasp completely. Jason has told Percy that today, he was finally allowed to take Will home from the hospital. Percy has barely been able to contain his excitement ever since.

He knows it’s still going to be some days before he’s going to get to see Will again himself, but that doesn’t make calming easy down enough to sleep any better.

 

Just when Percy thinks he might be able to doze off after all, he hears the door fall shut above the surface. The noise jerks Percy out of his sleepy daze, and he hears hushed voices too now, but Percy knows he won’t be able to make out the words as long as he’s underwater.  
Slowly, Percy rises to the surface, fangs bared and muscles tense. No one ever comes inside this late at night, Percy doubts this will bode well for him. He moves silently, the dark water allowing him to disappear to human eyes, rising to the surface in the corner far away from the door.

Even though Percy moves as careful as he can, as soon as his head pokes out of the water, the ripples give him away. The voices still, and it’s too dark for Percy to see anything but two dark figures standing on the platform.

The quiet stretches on for another minute, then he hears soft laughter and a voice he’s missed for two weeks.  
“Percy?”

 

The aggression and the fear both fade away with every inch Percy gets closer to the platform, replaced by the joy he felt earlier today. It takes a lot of restraint not to jump onto it, Percy knows he could if he wanted to, but he probably would end up knocking both his visitors over.

He still hits the edge with more speed than he probably should have, groaning when he knocks the breath out of his lungs with the impact, but smiling nevertheless. Percy is close enough to see them now, to see Will grinning down at him, leaning heavily on another man. For a moment, Percy’s brain doesn’t really catch up, all he sees is Will - sitting down with the help of the other man and scooting to the edge now. His arm is in a cast and his face still looks pale, but the cut on his forehead looks much better now and the smile on his lips makes up for the rest.

As careful as Percy can, he pushes himself out of the water and against Will, wrapping him in his arms and hugging him tightly. He makes quite a stir in the water, using most of his strength to keep himself steady, but neither Will nor his company seems to mind. When Percy hums and nuzzles his face against Will’s chest, the man laughs quietly and ruffles Percy’s hair.

“I missed you too.” He mumbles weakly and only then does Percy bring himself to pull away. His eyes flicker away from Will for a second to study the man he’s leaning against, and his jaw drops.

“Hey Percy.” The grin is audible in Jason’s voice and Percy sees the white of Jason’s teeth in the dark when his grin widens. “I told you I was bringing him home.”

Percy stared for a little longer before he manages to snap out of it, shaking his head before he cracks a grin, grateful neither Jason nor Will can see him blushing in the dark.

“They wouldn’t let me in, I’m still on sick leave.” Will whispers, and even like this the excitement rings clear in his voice. “So Jason and I decided to sneak in to see you. And… I thought you wanted to see him without the glass for once too.” At that, Will giggles a little, leaning more back against Jason than he had before.

Percy can’t help it, he frowns a little when he looks between them, until his eyes fall to Jason’s hand, holding Will’s in the blonde’s lap.  _Oh._

There’s a pang of hurt in Percy’s chest that he doesn’t understand, but he shakes it off before either of them notices and sinks into the water a little more. With the hand that’s still resting on Will’s knee, he taps out two quick words and hears how Jason spells them out for Will quietly.

_Thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry? I promise I have something in mind to figure this out ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The update is quite short, but you've waited for so long that I wanted to give you something at least ;)  
> I think I almost figured out where this is going to end now, and how, so... technically the next update should come sooner than this one has :D

“He’s very smart, and kind too. He solved all of the puzzles on the first day; he still plays with them sometimes now, but I don’t think they were much of a challenge.”

Percy blushes at the compliment, even though he’s not sure that he entirely understands why exactly Will is telling any of this to the woman he brought along today. A little hesitant, Will pets Percy’s hair when he’s within reach, casting a weary look at the woman behind him after all when Percy pushes himself out of the water just a little to meet the touch.

“We’re not really sure how long he’s lived in captivity, our best guess is that they caught him when he was a child and that… that it’s the reason he’s so different.” Percy frowns. Will is looking at him, but clearly not talking to him. “He communicates with visitors, it started with morse but we..um... Doctor Grace and I just found out he can write too. I’m positive he understands every word I’m saying.”

The woman nods at Will’s words and takes a weary step closer. She hasn’t said anything yet and Percy isn’t sure what to make of her, but that doesn’t stop him from watching her curiously.

“Percy is different than the merfolk you worked with before. He.. uh.. socialises. He takes a lot of joy in making the children laugh, you should see how excited he gets when they come. I think he’s very fond of them. And I… I trust him.”  Will gives Percy a sweet smile at the last words, causing Percy’s cheeks to heat up all over again and try to hide his blush by ducking his head away. As usually, Will is amused, brushing his fingers over Percy’s cheek before he pulls them away altogether and gets up to his feet, giving the woman a first, confident smile. “I feel like there is a lot you could learn from him, if you let me work with Doctor Grace we might -”

Before Will can finish, the woman holds up a hand, silencing him with a look that seems unnecessarily cold to Percy. Will deflates, pouting just a bit, probably having hoped for more than this.

“Hello Percy.” The woman gives him a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes, and the falseness makes Percy recoil. “It was a gamble to take you in our program, but I think you’ve proven to be the best choice yet.” The gaze with which the woman regards him makes Percy more than just a little uncomfortable, and the way she pronounces the words, like she’s as foreign to this language as Percy was himself, makes it hard for him to understand. Will frowns too, like he doesn’t like the tone of her voice or maybe just the way she regards Percy. He opens the door, putting on the smile before the woman can catch his scowl.

“I think Doctor Grace is waiting for us.” Will says it with a finality that feels strangely reassuring, despite the annoyed look the woman gives him in response. With a last, quick wave to Percy, mouthing ‘later’ when the woman can’t see, they both are gone.

 

Things have changed since Will’s accident, slowly but steadily, and so far, Percy isn’t sure he likes the development. Jason has shown him articles about the incident, videos once, a small screen pressed up against the glass so Percy could watch the recordings, most just of him holding Will, some of him singing, one of the fall itself. It’s painful to see again, in more ways than one and even more so to read the stories the humans had made up about him and Will. Several times, Percy found himself blushing by how close they got to the truth.

Apparently, Will was the first to survive an incident like this. Usually Percy’s kin are far less approving and fond of the humans around them. The intern that had thanked Percy after the medics finally came to get Will had given an interview, about his past negative experiences and how surprised he had been to see Percy take care of his trainer.

It gets people’s attention of course, and ever since Will has come back, the number of visitors has increased by a lot. Jason was amused at first, now he seems a little annoyed. People have seen them write to each other before, and more than once other visitors have tried to grab Percy’s attention in the same way. There’s no peace and quiet for them to hold a conversation, everyone tries to press close and see Percy writing, answering, everyone seems to want a little peace from him. People came with signs for a while, but Jason told him they banned them because they became more and more  _inappropriate._  Percy isn’t sure he wants to know what exactly that means.

While in the beginning it was a nice change from the isolation before, it’s starting to bother Percy now. He had been content with Will and Jason alone, he didn’t want everyone’s eyes on him as soon as he dared coming into the light.

 

The day of the woman’s visit, Jason doesn’t come to visit Percy, even though it has been three days since the last time he was there already. He wanted to ask Jason who the woman was, who this Doctor Grace is supposed to be and why Percy can’t just work with Will alone, but by the time the visitors start to thin out, Percy resigns himself that he’ll have to wait for Will to maybe get some answers. Lurking in the shadows, Percy watches the visitors from where they can’t see him. Years ago, when he was still out in the ocean, he used to do this a lot. Back then, it was for hunting, Percy thinks. The memory is foggy, he can’t recall who tried to teach him or what it was they hunted and before he manages to draw the memory to the front of his mind, a noise above the surface snaps him out of his thoughts.  _Will._

The way he shoots to the surface probably gives away his excitement, especially when the bright grin turns into a disappointed pout as soon as he sees it’s not Will at all who came through the door.

“Sorry pal. Will’s meeting is taking longer, he told me to go feed you in his place.” It’s the intern, less hesitant smile and closer to the edge than he’s ever been before. Maybe Will’s accident has left a positive impression after all. Percy pouts and half-heartedly catches one of the fish, resisting the temptation to throw it at the guy. This whole situation isn’t his fault after all.

 

When Will stops by that evening, Percy is floating on his island again, much to the joy of the last few visitors. They get a better look on him, his scales are reflecting the last sunlight and make little rainbows dance on the dome over his tank. After he has hid for most of the day, they can watch him play with his magic cube now at least. Nevertheless, they won’t be able to enjoy him for long, Percy is pretty sure the aquarium should close any minute now, and anyway, Percy is getting a little bored of his toy. He’s solved it three times since he came up, and the water made the bright colours fade anyway, so it lost most of its appeal.

Hearing the door, Percy turns the island with a lazy stroke of his tail fin, expecting it to be the guy from earlier again when he looks at the platform with his head hanging upside down. When he sees it  _is_  Will - alone this time - Percy thrusts his tail to bring the island toward the platform while Will sits down on the edge.

Something’s wrong, Percy picks up on it instantly. Will shoulders are slumped and his smile isn’t quite right, even though the corners of his lips quirk up when Percy slides off his island to close the last bit of distance by swimming over. The cast around his arm is finally off, and apart from a little pink scar on his forehead, Will looks exactly like he has before the accident. If it wasn’t for the absence of his usual brightness, Percy would be happy to see his friend like this.

Upon reaching the edge Percy pushes himself out of the water, nuzzling his mostly dry head against Will’s stomach in an attempt to cheer him up. Will’s fingers tangle in Percy’s hair, working out the knots as he pets him gently. The familiarity of the touch makes Percy hum and hug Will a little tighter, if only to let him know that whatever brought him down, Percy won’t mind.

“Do you like it here?” The question takes Percy by surprise, and he unwinds his arms from Will to rest them on the man’s knees instead. He looks up at Will with a puzzled expression before he nods eventually. Of course he likes it here; it’s the best tank he’s ever had.

“They...uh.. well. The woman you saw this morning, she and her co-workers, they worry the way you’re kept here isn’t typal for merfolk. Apparently, no wild merperson would have saved me. Humans are weak in comparison, possible prey. You’re so gentle and so far from aggressive that they say we spoiled and domesticated you.” Will frowns darkly and Percy scowls too. He doesn’t like the sound of that at all, he’s not an animal, not a pet… but now he worries that’s maybe what Will sees him as.

“It’s stupid of course, I don’t think they realise how similar your kind is to us… or maybe they don’t want to understand.” Relief floods Percy at Will’s words, even though his trainer is still looking conflicted. He sighs and strokes his thumb over Percy’s cheek. “I don’t know, Percy. Your happiness means a lot to me and… I know  _this_ ” - Will gestures to the tank Percy’s held captive in - “isn’t the life you should have had, but I’m trying my best to make it good for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make me happy c:  
> pretty please let me know what you thought down below? <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why, but something went wrong on ao3 earlier so let's try this again. :D  
> If you haven't yet, go read the last few lines of the last chapter (again) because I added something there.  
> I honestly fought tooth and nail with this chapter, but since the next one is gonna be a heap of fluff, I'm hoping it'll be easier. ;)
> 
> anyway, enjoy :3

“Hey pal.” 

The intern. 

Percy turns his head from where he had concentrated on climbing his little island - the thing isn’t exactly making it easy, but that sure doesn’t stop Percy from trying. With a sigh, Percy lets it go now and approaches the platform instead. Since Will’s accident, Percy and the intern got used to each other more and more to the point that the guy isn’t actually scared of Percy anymore. He wouldn’t go as far as saying they liked it each other a lot, but maybe they were getting there.

“Don’t look so disappointed. I know you like Will better than me, but he can’t come see you until later.” With that, the intern empties Percy’s breakfast into the tank. It’s not just fish this time, Percy spots a few clams as well and he can’t hide his smile. Technically, Percy hasn’t even told the intern he likes those, but of course the guy had seen Percy’s excitement when he brought him some last week.

Things are changing, and Percy knows it has to do with the woman that Will brought in two weeks ago. Even though neither Jason nor Will talk to him about it, Percy knows something is up, he isn’t stupid after all. He’ll get them to tell him too, he just isn’t sure yet how.

Most days now, the intern is in charge of his food. Will still comes by at least every second day, always with another apology waiting on why he’s not around as much anymore, but Percy misses the time when he had Will’s undivided attention. It’s not like he minds the intern very much, or like he thinks Will doesn’t have anything better to do. Percy simply misses the time when it would be only Will who took care of him and only him who Will had to care about.

“You miss him, don’t you?” The intern looks sympathetic enough, so Percy lets his head drop a little and stops trying to hide his pout. It gets him a somewhat amused smile in return and a hesitant pat on the head. Being a little weary about anyone but Will (and maybe Jason) touching him, Percy backs away from the platform, but he doesn’t glare like the last time this has happened. The guy sighs like he hasn’t expected anything else. “He’s missing you too, if that makes it easier. Literally anything he ever talks about is the -”

Behind him, the door opens and the intern looks like he’s been caught red-handed. He pales, then blushes, before he smiles awkwardly up at Will standing in the door. Percy feels his spirits raise immediately, approaching the platform again after all and splashing up water in excitement behind him. With a quick wave to Percy, the intern ducks past Will out of the door and into the hallway behind, probably embarrassed about having been caught talking about Will with Percy.

Percy cocks his head to the side like he’s trying to say ‘ _What was that about?’_ when he looks up at Will who standing in the doorway with a bright smile _._

“Did he tell you all my secrets?” Will cooes when he crouches down, waiting for Percy to come up to him as the door falls shut again. Shaking his head, Percy pushes himself out of the water and pulls himself up enough to rest both arms on Will’s knees, not even thinking about backing away when Will pets his hair. “Good. I want it to be a surprise. J-... Doctor Grace and I have been working really hard last few weeks to get things started.”

There it is again. _Doctor Grace_.

Percy still has no idea who that guy is supposed to be, but by how often Will is talking about him, Percy can only guess he is important. He’s not yet sure he’s going to like the doctor, or going to give him much of a chance if he’s just as likable as the woman Will brought here before.

“Don’t give me that look, I can promise you’ll like him.” Will grins like there’s more to it he doesn’t want to tell and Percy makes sure to let him see how annoyed he is by the secrets. Against Percy’s hopes, Will doesn’t budge, just shakes his head and laughs quietly. “Soon. We’re gonna tell you everything. It’ll be worth the waiting, I promise.”

On Monday morning, Percy wakes up to strange changes around his tank. There were no visitors yesterday, the aquarium stays closed on Sundays, and they'd left the hall outside Percy’s tank dark. He could hear the clutter of workers all through the night though, which means he didn’t get a whole lot of sleep until they left in the early hours of the morning.

When he forces one eye open now, still a little tired and plentily grumpy, a fish swims by right in front of his nose. He missed breakfast then, _great._

Reluctantly, Percy rises from his seaweed, startling the fish when he slowly floats up to the surface to inspect the changes that must have been made. There’s just a small cluster of visitors when Percy approaches the glass now, and unlike usually, they don't press against it as soon as they see him. As he’s coming closer, Percy realises why: The workers build a barrier about three feet from the glass, like a fence, keeping the curious people at bay. Percy frowns and ducks under the water, but sure enough the picture is the same on the ground.

It's a relief at first, the constant clicking and tapping and scratching is gone, and only now does Percy realise he has missed his peace and quiet. Granted, they still stare and gasp and try to call out to him, but he's gotten used to that by now. When he concentrates, he manages to pretend it’s all background noise.

Percy tries to take their excitement as flattery, pretend that they care about him and not just about seeing something ‘exotic’, even though he knows that’s the truth. Being one of the few merfolk living in captivity, Percy doesn’t kid himself into thinking it’s about his person more than about what he is.

Around noon - Percy has finally made himself catch a few of the fish - he has to face that this new installation has a downside. He’s swimming closer to the glass today, keeping the visitors within sight now that they don’t annoy him as much, once he even leans against the wall right within sight when he plays with his magic cube. It’s nice, better than before even, like in the beginning when he used to play just for Jason and the children. The quiet even manages to calm his mood about Will staying away so much, at least until he sees a familiar face among the few people lingering around and watching Percy.

_ Jason! _

Now it’s Percy who’s pressed a little close against the glass, waving happily when the man catches his eyes. He has missed Jason a lot recently, since Jason too doesn’t come to visit as often as he used to. Percy knows he’s working on some new project, Jason said he’s not allowed to talk about it until it’s done and that it’s taking up most of his time, but like with Will, Percy feels mostly sad that they don’t have time for him anymore. It’s not exactly like Percy has the option to get up, leave and find someone new to bond with.

Just when Percy wants to dash away and retrieve his notepad, aching to talk to his friend again, his eyes land on the fence. Jason looks about as annoyed by the construction as Percy is now, pushing against it experimentally before he looks around. For a second it looks like Jason’s contemplating climbing over it, but there are too many other visitors around for him to try.

Percy sighs, of course the barrier doesn’t just hinder the visitors from coming close, but keeps Jason away as well. Jason’s fingers fly over his mobile phone, Percy watches very closely, until Jason turns it over for him to read. Percy has to squint to make out the letters, and immediately realises that this won’t offer an alternative. All it says is _‘I’m sorry.’_

Percy pouts for three days straight. Will has no time for him and Jason can’t talk to him anymore when he has time and the intern, well… the boy _is_ trying but Percy could care less about him right now.

He hasn’t seen Will since last week, for whatever reason _that_ is, and Jason hasn’t showed up again either. It’s like they have forgotten about him, like what made him interesting initially isn’t there anymore now and Percy really doesn’t know how to handle this change. He wrecks his mind about the things he did, about what maybe he could have done wrong, but every time, he comes up empty. Since he’s been here, in this new, nicer tank surrounded by new, nicer people, Percy has been on his best behaviour. Now it seems that wasn’t enough.

A terrible suspicion sneaks up on Percy and he remembers what Will had told him about the woman, that she thinks Percy isn’t acting like a merman is supposed to, that she thinks Percy is a pet more than a friend to Will. The memory stings just as much as it had when he heard the words the first time, but even now, Percy refuses to believe that’s true.

Another day passes and Percy feels a little like curling up in his underwater cave and crying. Maybe something has happened, something bad, and they didn’t think it was important to tell him too this time. Jason and Will like each other, Percy isn’t a child anymore, he understands how those things work. They could have been together, spend time with one another when neither of them had to work. Either they found that much better than bothering with Percy, or something happened to them both this time… Percy isn’t sure which thought makes his chest grow tighter.

Then again, he suspects the intern would tell him. He is still trying to get Percy to like him a little better than the other employees of the rescue centre, bringing him treats sometimes or telling him little stories. Right now, all Percy can hope for is that if something had changed, at least he would know.

That afternoon, the aquarium closes early. Percy can’t see anything being wrong, no one is running or looking particularly panicked, but before the sun is going down, the hall in front of his tank is completely deserted. If his inner clock isn’t going all wrong, Percy thinks there should be at least two hours more before it gets dark, then another before they close the centre for visitors. Something today must be different.

For a while, Percy waits for something to happen, anxious tension thrumming underneath his skin, but nothing ever does. Percy resigns himself to the truth: he got his hopes up for nothing.

Pouting and with his magic cube in hand - the damn thing really has grown on him regardless of how often he solved it - Percy rises to the surface.  With quite a bit of struggle, he heaves himself onto his island, resting his head back against the plastic palm tree sticking to one side and letting most of his heavy tail hang in the water.

He’s still brooding when the door opens about thirty minutes before the centre’s actual closing time. He doesn’t even look toward the door, it’s just going to be the intern dropping by to empty Percy’s dinner into the tank, and he really doesn’t feel like interacting with the guy now.  

Percy hears too many steps echoing through the dome above his tank for them to belong to only one person, for them to come from only one pair of feet. He frowns, curls a little more in on himself and tilts his head to the side after all. When his eyes land on the two men by the door, he curses himself for feeling a rush of excitement. Almost a week of waiting and instead of happiness or relief, Percy mostly feels anger.

“Hey Percy.” Will calls softly and smiles, like he always does, happy and bright. Unlike usually though, Percy just glares at him before he turns back around and faces in the opposite direction.

“Don’t be mad.” Jason this time, and Percy can practically hear the pout in the way Jason speaks but not even that gets Percy to look at them again. He feels the tears well up in his eyes and presses them shut before they can spill down his cheeks, contemplating to just dive under and hide. _No_ , he decides bitterly, _I want them to see they’ve hurt me._

Percy hears the sigh and the thud when Will sits down and he is aching to swim over and say hello, but he doesn’t want to let them off so easily. Almost a whole week since either of them has bothered even saying hi and Percy sure isn’t going to forgive and forget without as much as an explanation. What are they even doing here? Why both of them? The last time that had happened was right after Will’s accident.

Outside the water, Percy’s hearing isn’t quite as good as below, but it’s still much better than a human’s. That comes in handy now, Percy can hear Jason and Will whispering to one another quietly. They obviously don’t want him to hear, but that only makes Percy listen more carefully.

“I told you he’s going to be sad, at least one of us should have…” Will starts, quiet and insistent, but Jason doesn’t let him finish.

“We both had to go, you know that. And we’re here now. He’ll understand.” When Percy peeks over his shoulder again, he sees Will sitting a little slumped on the edge and Jason next to him, rubbing his back like he’s trying to soothe him. Will looks on the verge of replying when Jason looks up then, catching Percy staring before he can turn away and smiles. “Come on, Percy, let us explain, please?”

Of course Jason would know Percy can hear them… with a huff of disapproval, Percy slides down his island, dipping underneath the surface for a moment only to float up again closer to the platform. He’s still glaring, not yet willing to give either of them anything, but if Will’s small hopeful smile is anything to go by, that’s enough already.

“I missed you.” He tries and Percy turns his gaze away in reply, jaw set. Of course he missed Will too, but he’s hurt and he’s angry and he wants Will to feel that. Another sigh, then a deep breath. “Okay, I get it, you’re angry. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to leave.”

For the first time since Will has taken over Percy’s care, he sneers at him, all sharp fangs and dark eyes. _Of course_ he is angry and whether or not Will wanted to leave doesn’t make a difference because in the end he did and apparently, so did Jason.

Hurt flashes over Will’s face and then he turns away, hands clenching to fists in his lap. Percy almost feels bad for lashing out at him, but the anger still bubbling in his chest stops him from reaching out and offering comfort. They promised an explanation, and he is not going to back down before he gets one.

“My boss, um..., the woman Will took to see you? She didn’t want to move the program on even though you were more responsive than all other merfolk we’ve worked with. Will and I wouldn’t have it, even after we proved her that you’re ready, so we asked her to let us start an independent program with you.” Jason runs his fingers through his hair, shifting nervously under Percy’s cold eyes. “It was Will’s idea, actually. Working together, I mean. He thought you might be happy if you saw both of us more often.”

Percy softens the slightest bit and swims up the rest of the way to the platform.  He remembers someone telling him that the best way to get what you want was to meet the other person halfway, so that’s what Percy does now. Or at least, he shows that he is giving them a chance to make it up.

“You were really happy playing and I wanted to give you more of that. You’re so smart but you’re trapped here and… I don’t want this to be all you’ll ever have.” Will speaks again, his voice a little shaky and quieter this time. Percy narrows his eyes when Jason takes one of Will’s hands and squeezes, before continuing to explain in his place.

“It’s why we were gone so much, we basically had to do everything by ourselves. Find some sponsors too, the program just pays our wage but leaves us with nothing to work with. That’s what we were doing last week. I… I’m sorry that meant leaving you alone so much.” Jason tries a smile but even to Percy, it looks pretty much pathetic.

“We had to give presentations of our program plan overstate. It was on really short notice, I wanted to come say goodbye but I would have missed the cab then.” Will sighs and he looks like he’s actually sorry, and there’s still the hurt lingering on his features so Percy gives in and reaches out after all. He grabs their joined hands, surprising even himself a little and pulls them low enough that he can hold on without trouble. He doesn’t smile yet, still feeling upset, but he wants them to know that at the very least, he isn’t angry anymore.

“I wanted it to be a surprise for you, when we had the approval.” Will whispers sadly and Percy brushes his the rough pads of his fingers over the back of Will’s hand. It’s always been strange to him, how soft human skin is in comparison to his own, but right now Percy doesn’t dwell on the thought. “I guess that’s spoiled now, isn’t it?”

Percy shrugs and rubs their hands against his cheek in an affectionate manner. Forgiveness as good as he can show it without words. Relief is obvious on Will’s face and even Jason seems to breathe a little easier now, like this worry had hung like a cloud over their heads.

Over the next hour, Jason and Will try to explain everything there is to the project they planned. Jason shows Percy a lot of sketches and some videos on his mobile, even some of the pictures Will had taken of Percy for a website they put online. There’s a blog which Percy has trouble grasping the concept of, but Jason shows him drawings children sent in of him and even one or two letters. Percy had never guessed that he could have such an impact, but the sight alone makes him all giddy and happy inside. It’s strange to Percy to see how much thought they’ve put into this when just a day ago he had been convinced that both Will and Jason had forgotten all about him, but in the end, Will _was_ right: under different circumstances, this surprise would have had Percy happy for days.

All through the explaining, Percy keeps holding on to their hands, far too excited to even notice wat he’s doing until Jason shows him the best thing yet:

“We had to fight a lot with the centre about this but… you’re getting an actual island.” Jason grins like he suspected Percy would like to hear that, or maybe the way his whole face lights up gives Percy away. “It’s been under construction for two weeks and they’ll take some days to anchor it in your tank but… I figured you’d like to hear those news upfront.”

Percy nods and grins, squeezing the held hands in his joy. It’s not that he didn’t _like_ his plastic floating island, but the thing wasn’t really accommodated for a merman his size. He’s almost tempted to hug both of them when a new thought crosses his mind and he narrows his eyes. Percy doesn’t even bother to get his notepad, instead he turns to Jason and taps the words right out on the man’s knee.

_ Doctor Grace? _

That has been bugging him ever since Will first mentioned it and so far neither of them thought it to be necessary to explain. Of all things Percy expected, Jason beginning to _blush_ and grin wasn’t one of them. He scratches the back of his head and looks over at Will who of course has no idea what’s happening. Percy doesn’t care, he’s done with secrets being kept from him.

“I.. um.. that’s me.” Jason mumbles and Percy isn’t sure why he’s acting so embarrassed. “Will figured it would be more of a surprise if you didn’t know I was in on the whole thing.”

Percy rolls his eyes at them both, too done with the whole of their plan to even complain anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eheh, let me know what you thought of the chapter down below c: I love hearing your opinions.


	7. art stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some concept art for the fic, in case you were wondering how things look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the actual chapter will be up somewhen tomorrow or tonight. (also, percyinpanties is my artblog, which is why the doodles are signed like that.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets some toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was done way faster than I thought it would be. anyway, lots of happy percy is coming now I think c:

Even though the construction workers had been uneasy with Percy watching them – especially after he tried giving them a wrench that they had dropped into the water– they did a marvellous job on Percy’s island. It’s not very large, even though it definitely is much bigger than Percy’s inflatable one, but it’s framed with soft leaved plants and covered in nice little pebbles and sand, so Percy sure isn’t going to complain. There’s a thin door and two one way windows on the side of the island that is attached to the wall, but not even that bothers Percy now – he’s just happy he can laze in the sun without having to be afraid of falling off any second.

Most of his tail hasn’t seen the sun in ages, it’s paler than it used to be and so is Percy’s skin. Rolling around on what little space he has all for himself outside the water, Percy is determined on changing that again. He stretches, then pillows his head on his folded arms, eyes closed and a happy hum resonating in his chest. For the first time since Will’s accident, Percy feels like singing again.

Just like they promised, Jason and Will are here almost every day now. They are still in the works of setting everything up that they have planned, but they try and for Percy, that’s enough.  
Yesterday, Jason brought a bunch of colouring book and crayons, told Percy children loved to do that. Percy would have told him that he isn’t in fact a child anymore, but he just settled for sticking his tongue out at Jason and taking them anyway.  
Half the animals and things shown in the books are foreign to Percy, but when he takes the time to leave through all the books now, he sees that Jason has written in the name of every animal Percy might not know. He ends up giving a horse-like creature Jason had labelled as zebra blue and pink fur, the elephants a soft, dark green skin and colours the lions different shades of purple. Personally, Percy feels very content with his work, but before he can turn the page to start on a strange kind of bird, the big door over on the platform opens.

It’s way too early for Jason and Will, and they mostly use the door to the island now, so Percy isn’t very surprised to see the intern with his breakfast. The boy waves and Percy waves back, finally having accepted that the intern too is just trying to make a friend – and trying hard. He takes his colouring book and a crayon, placing both carefully on his floating island before he pushes himself into the water. It’s cool on his heated up skin, but Percy’s body is made for the cold so he doesn’t notice it that much. Anyway, he is far too excited to think about it.

The intern watches interested as Percy pushes the floating island toward the platform and as soon as it’s within reach, grabs the colouring book off it.

“May I?” The intern asks before opening, and Percy would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little surprised that the boy is asking for permission even now. Percy nods eagerly, wanting to share what he did with someone even when Jason and Will aren’t here yet. Flicking through the pages, the intern’s smile grows more and more amused for reasons Percy doesn’t know but can guess: given that he never saw those animals before, he probably chose the wrong colours. Embarrassment tints Percy’s cheek pink, feeling a little stupid for having shown the intern something that is obviously wrong.

“I like it, your lion is very cool.” Percy perks up at that, raising an eyebrow and hoping he won’t look quite as insecure as he feels. Pushing himself up on the platform with his elbows, Percy makes a grabby hand for the book. The intern sits cross-legged in front of them, the book fitting right between them, and Percy’s face grows even redder when he takes his crayon to write on an empty page.

_Name?_

Percy’s letters have become better, but they still look pretty awkward in comparison to Jason’s neat and clean handwriting. The intern doesn’t seem to mind though, his eyes go wide and then he looks at Percy, blushing furiously.

“M-my name?” He asks and it’s almost cute how happy he is that Percy wants to know. When Percy nods, the boy breaks out into the widest grin Percy has ever seen on him.

“I’m Nico.”

 

Later, when Will is sitting with his feet dangling in the water and flicking through the colouring books next to where Percy is lying and Jason shows Percy the latest drawings kids submitted to the website, Percy thinks about Nico again. Jason must have noticed that Percy isn’t really listening, because he is nudging Percy’s shoulder softly and raises an eyebrow. Percy doesn’t miss the way Jason’s lips twitch with amusement, maybe because he spends a lot of time looking at them these days.

 _Nico_.

Morse on Jason’s thigh, not just because Percy likes having excuses to touch him, but also because he’s too lazy to crawl over to where his notepad is tucked into a nice wooden box Will got him for his toys.

“The intern?” Percy nods. “He goes to the same university I went to, I got him the place here. He’s very smart.”

They know each other then, that’s good, Percy guesses. Jason has told him about his studies before, and how many of them Percy has proved wrong already, and Percy suspects Nico has caught onto one or two things himself already as well.

Will chuckles suddenly and looks over his shoulder at Jason, showing him Percy’s lion and distracting both Jason and Percy from their started conversation. Like before, Percy’s cheeks flare up. He knows they won’t make fun of him, but he still wishes he’d actually know how to do it right.

“We should get you a book.” Will muses, like he has read Percy’s mind. “Photography of nature, animals…maybe someone has one to give away.”

Jason shrugs and taps something on his mobile. It always seemed way too big to Percy, Jason can’t even fit it into his pockets, but since it makes things considerably easier for Percy to see, he doesn’t ask.

When Jason turns the screen to Percy and Will, it shows a tiny little drawing of Percy and his island. The Percy picture is waving one arm and looking generally happy, but only when Jason touches the screen again does Percy understand what there is to it.

 **TOYS FOR PERCY**  it says in the headline, followed by an article with way too many words for Percy to read. He has no exercise and long paragraphs always make it look like the letters are dancing around on the page. Will is reading though, so Jason only scrolls further down whenever Will nods at him that he is done. Every now and then, there’s a picture of Percy with his puzzles, or on either of his islands.

“Huh.” Will mumbles finally, then looks up at Jason with a wicked grin. “You’re a genius, when did you come up with that?” 

Percy pouts that again, they are talking over his head, then scowls when Jason  _blushes_  at Will’s compliment.

“This morning. We need the sponsors for the big stuff, and I thought… you know, the people would like it.” Jason shrugs and turns his eyes away at the same second Percy rolls his. He would very much like to know what it is that Jason has come up with, but neither Will nor Jason seems thinking about enlightening him. Typically.

“Just a big crate on the observation deck?” Will has the mobile in his lap now, scanning over Jason’s notes at the bottom of the article. Percy whines, hoping that will get their attention, but both are too absorbed in whatever this thing is they’re planning now. “I think we can get through with that.”

This time, before either of them can say anything more, Percy scoops as much water as he can up in his palms and splashes them both. Will squeaks and Jason jumps, both men looking at Percy like they are going to scold him now. At least, it’s got him their attention.

Thankfully, Will catches on before Jason can get started – it’s his one flaw, once he gets started ranting it’s almost impossible to get him to stop.

“We were doing it again, weren’t we?” Will bows his head only to smile at Percy a little apologetically in the way he probably knows Percy can’t resist. “Sorry, I just thought you had read it too. Come here, I’ll explain.”

 

 **TOYS FOR PERCY**  turns out to be the best thing Jason has come up with yet.  A lot of people follow this blog Jason keeps updating with pictures of Percy and what they are doing with him, many children too, so why not make them part of it all?

After the usual hassle with the centre Will and Jason are allowed to set up a metal crate on the top observation deck overlooking Percy’s tank. It has the article pinned to the top for everyone to read again, as well as some rules and instructions. Children (and adults) are allowed to hand over old, unused toys, as well as books and drawing supplies.  
Despite everyone’s but Will’s and Jason’s initial sceptics, the project is a huge success.

Within the first week, Percy gets a whole lot of dolls and animal figures, little cars and a box of legos, some books with pictures of space and the Milky Way and one about the Amazonas. Will stashes them neatly into Percy’s wooden box, but of course it only takes him a day to spread them all across his island.

He tries to build animals with the legos, but ends up just making a little cave for his dolls instead and a stable for the animals. Will watches it all in utter fascination and even plays along when Percy invites him to. Jason on the other hand keeps taking notes and videos, asking Percy questions while he plays about everything and nothing. Why exactly Percy acting childish is so interesting to him is a mystery to Percy, but it does nothing to squash his joy about having so much to play with.

“The way you play can say a lot about how your brain works.” Jason explains when Percy writes the question in blue crayon on the top of the block Jason had just scribbles something down on. “As opposed to how human children play, I mean. What’s your favourite toy?”

The question surprises Percy, because usually Jason asks strange things about the colours and numbers of things, but if it’s as important to Jason as it seems, Percy doesn’t mind helping him out a little. It takes Percy a little time to decide, simply because he loves all of his toys  _so much_ , but in the end, he settles for a winged horse as black as the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leeeet me know what you thought c: I love hearing your thoughts on things c:


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is... ah read for yourselves ;)

“Third time in a row, I can’t believe you keep beating me.” Nico laughs, sitting with his legs crossed right at the edge of the platform while Percy floats in the water with his arms crossed on top of his little island. They are playing a  _strategic card game_ , Nico had called it, with rules far too complex for Percy to memorize completely. He’s not sure if Nico is letting him win, or if maybe he’s actually kind of good.

Percy makes a small, pleased sound at the back of his throat and lets Nico shuffle the cards again. When Nico had come in unusually early this morning, Percy had been afraid something, somewhere had gone wrong, but as it turned out Nico just wanted to keep Percy some company – more than the usual three words they had time to exchange.

“How are you doing this?” Nico leans forward, the grin on his face way more prominent today than it has been over the last few weeks they interacted. “Tell me your secrets.” It’s obvious that Nico is only teasing, but Percy finds himself laughing and blushing nevertheless. Even though the island is right in between them, Percy moves forward just a bit. After having seen Will fall into the tank and hurt himself, Percy is always a little weary when anyone walks or sits close to the edge – better be close so he can prevent the worst.

Nico’s cheeks go pink too, but Percy has a feeling it’s for an entirely different reason than his own blush. Percy decides it’s probably for the best not to dwell on that.

“Can I ask you something?” Nico murmurs all of a sudden, staring at the cards in his hands instead of anywhere near Percy. Since Nico can’t see him nod, Percy hums lightly, hoping it will have the same effect. When Nico looks up after all, he’s worrying his lower lip between his teeth like he’s afraid whatever he’s got to say won’t bode well with Percy. “You understand our language, you can write it…I, um, I’ve heard you sing it.” Nico scratches the back of his head a little embarrassed, even though Percy should be the one who feels that way. He’s still a little sore about the incident where the whole centre ended up watching and listening to him sing…  
Taking a deep breath, Nico finally gets out his actual question: “Why don’t you speak?”

At some point, Percy probably should have expected this question to come. Right now, it takes him entirely off guard though, and he shakes his head frantically when he remembers the shame and ridicule that came with his first attempts. There is nothing that will make him forget that feeling.

Nico frowns. He doesn’t grin, or laugh, or belittle Percy’s obvious discomfort, instead he’s just looking at him curiously like he’s trying to figure out what it is that has Percy so scared.

 

After Nico leaves – the question pretty much ruined Percy’s mood – Percy spends most of his day in the water. He floats just under the surface, looking out at the few rays of sunshine filtering through the glass dome above, and pouts.

Of course, he wants to talk. If communicating wasn’t such a hassle, Percy doubts he’d ever shut up. There is so much he has to say, so much he wants to ask, so many answers he can give; but writing everything down with wet fingers and faint pencils that never really fit into Percy’s clawed fingers is almost never worth the effort.

He wonders if, maybe, his kind wasn’t made for speaking human words, that their vocal cords are different and not equipped to emit the same sounds. Percy remembers a time when he lived in the ocean, when his kin sang with the whales and mimicked the dolphins to animate them to play. They didn’t only live under the water’s surface though, some hunted above, sang above, rested above. They lazed in the sun, and they talked then too. Percy remembers stories of sailors lured onto islands and into shallow water,  _to play_  his mother used to say in sharp tones. Somehow, they must have understood each other… Percy doubts he could seduce anyone to swim with him with Morse code alone.

When he was captured, Percy was too young to hunt more than fish and too young to play with anyone but his kin and maybe the sharks he’s always been fond of. He did not get the chance to learn about the world above before he was dragged into it in a net and surrounded by hollering and laughter. At least, Percy thinks with a sigh, he’s never been forced to do tricks for human entertainment.

Visitors are standing mostly on the lower deck today, watching Percy swim his rounds. For the first time in ages, he has the urge to scare them, swim up too fast and show his fangs, but Percy manages to resist. They can’t do much about the situation he’s in after all.

Looking back up, Percy sees a shadow looming at the edge of the new island. He hasn’t realised how late it is already, and even though his mood today is rather blue, he feels a spark of excitement in his chest.

By the time Percy reaches the surface, the shadow has sat down on the island’s edge. It’s Will, bare feet dangling in the water and a bright smile spreading on his lips as soon as Percy’s head pokes out of the tiny waves.

“Hey.” Will huffs in surprise when Percy, instead of pushing himself up onto the island next to Will, winds his way between Will’s legs to wrap him in a hug. He can feel the tremble of Will’s laughter when he nuzzles his wet cheek against Will’s chest, and even before he lets go, Will gently cards his fingers through Percy’s hair to push it away from his eyes. A small noise escaped him, sounding far more content than Percy actually feels. Nevertheless, he’s grateful for the much needed comfort Will offers.

“Something’s wrong, isn’t it?” It’s not Will who asks, but Jason, reaching out and brushing his knuckles over Percy’s arm in an affectionate gesture. Percy pries his face away from Will’s now damp shirt and turns to look at Jason. “Nico came to me, he said he was afraid he upset you earlier.”

 _I’m not a child_ , Percy thinks and pouts which technically does anything but prove his point. Jason cocks his head to the side and sits down properly, legs crossed underneath him and his thigh pressed against Will’s. They are so comfortable being close, sometimes Percy isn’t sure what to make of it at all.

He reaches out, one arm still around Will to keep his body from floating away, and brings his free hand to Jason’s knee.

_cannot speak_

There is a small wet spot on Jason’s knee where Percy’s palm has rested, shaped like the crescent moon. It takes the man a moment to figure out what Percy is trying to say, and maybe he only understands because Nico has told him already what it is that has Percy being sad today. Will raises an eyebrow, waiting for Jason to explain just as much as Percy is waiting for an answer.

“He’s upset because he can’t speak.” Jason’s face is scrunched into a frown and he purses his lips like he’s trying to think.

“Anatomically, you can. Merfolk have a much wider range in hearing and in the kind of noises they can make, technically.” Jason scratches the back of his neck, Percy knows how much he dislikes talking about Percy’s kind based on what he learned from book with more than questionable sources. Gently, Percy nudges his knee to encourage him to go on and Jason gives him a small, but grateful smile in response. “It might be a little difficult to wrap your head around pronunciation at first, but… if you want we can try this.”

Will is still petting Percy, but his eyes are glued on Jason now. It’s not the first time Will has gotten this wistful look, maybe admiration, but Percy is almost sure it’s more than that. Jason is smart, much more educated than Percy will ever be able to claim himself to be, and sometimes, that thought sits like a splinter in Percy’s heart. If he didn’t know better, and who is he kidding, he doesn’t, Percy would say Will is in love.

“It would be amazing to have this kind of development in my research. And make things easier for you, I think.” Jason’s words startle Percy out of his thoughts and he turns his eyes from Will to Jason again. He realises that he’s been caught staring when he notices the amused expression on Jason’s face. Thankfully, Jason doesn’t mention it, just smiles to himself and turns his gaze away. For a moment, Percy wonders if he knows that Percy looks at them both that way.

 

Jason and Will leave early this time to meet with a potential sponsor. Percy doesn’t get to ask them why, and neither of them seems to notice his questioning gaze in the hurry to grab what they need before they end up running late. If he’s being honest, Percy doesn’t understand what they still need sponsoring for in the first place, but he knows better than to question their plans after all the effort they’ve put into it.

After Jason and Will have left, the cluster of visitors disperses again. Percy has gotten used to there being a lot more at certain times, part of him understands their excitement for seeing him actually  _do_  things… the bigger part wishes he had more places to hide from them.

His ears are more sensitive than theirs, he hears their laughter and clacking and tapping against the glass even when he’s lying in a dark corner of his tank. The sounds get fainter with time passing, until eventually, they fade altogether. When Percy is sure the centre has closed, he emerges from his cave. Fish pass him – his dinner, he realises – but Percy doesn’t pay them much attention.

The lights aren’t turned off in the hallways outside his tank, but they shut off the ones that line the walls underneath the glass dome every night now to allow Percy to actually sleep in peace. Tonight, he doesn’t feel like sleeping though.

On his rise to the surface, Percy checks the windows adjoining his tank to make sure no one is around anymore. Sometimes, maintenance staff or a night guard make their rounds, but as Percy suspected, it’s still too early for them.

The moon offers a dim light, making the water seem darker than it actually is, even to Percy’s sensitive eyes. The shadows are thick around the walls from where Percy is floating in the middle of the tank, but Percy has spent long enough in this tank now to chalk them off as normal.

With no one watching and the fear to embarrass himself fading into the background, Percy climbs his inflatable island with ease, sitting up on it as straight as he can without toppling it over. His tail is heavy and Percy’s centre of gravity therefore isn’t aligned with his middle – Percy has to be careful if he wants to avoid falling right back into the water.

When he was a child, Percy always loved the way the moon brought out the colours of his scales. They seem to reflect the pale light better than the light of the sun, or maybe it’s the darkness around making them seem more intense. Percy tips his head back, eyes on the moon and imagines what it would feel like to be back in the ocean.

He indulges himself and his dreams not for long, lets just enough time pass that he can be sure there is in fact no one near but the fish in his tank and the dancing shadows on the walls.

There is one song he remembers clearly, unlike the one he had sung for Will after his fall, which his kin used to sing above the surface. Percy himself had been too young to join them then, but he had been taught the words and the melody no less. According to Percy’s mother, the song had been sung to their kin by a human noblewoman lost at sea, begging the gods of the sea and the winds to take her back to her love left at home.

Still shy after having been caught the last time, Percy only begins to hum the melody at first. The tune is sad, as is the song itself, and by the time Percy build up enough courage to bring in the words as well, it feels like he’s singing to the moon above. A deep sense of longing settles in his chest, and with every verse, it spreads out further inside him until it lies over him like a heavy blanket.

It’s not as much the urge to go home that makes him feel heavy in his very core, but the wish to find a place to call home where he is now. This tank isn’t it, and as nice as it is it won’t ever be  _home_. Percy is alone in here, and he hasn’t seen any of his kin for years. Singing the song that once, he was supposed to sing with them together makes Percy ache from the inside out.

The words come clear and easy, carried by the heavy tune even when Percy’s voice takes on a rougher edge as his throat clogs with all the emotion welling up inside him. Jason and Will might have been able to understand him if they were here, even to his own ears, it does not sound all that terrible.

Percy is startled out of his singing when something drips from his chin. The words lose themselves in a silent sob that only grows worse when he tries to wipe his tears away. The shadows seem to grow and shift through Percy’s teary vision, and without much thought, Percy lets himself fall into the comfort of the water.

Whatever has brought on his sudden emotional distress, Percy knows he isn’t ready to face it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this, looks like we're going to get actual plot now (I'm sorry... I've been halfassing the last chapter(s) while musing about what I wanted to happen, but I hope this makes up for it?)
> 
> let me know what you thought down below, pretty please? <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been ages. I do have a plan now though, all proper and way longer than this fic was ever meant to be :b

Percy dreams of the sea that night.

The noblewoman’s song is stuck in his head and Percy sees himself floating in the ocean, lost and far away from both home and love. There is nothing but darkness around him, the water feels strangely cold on his skin and the waves roughen until their clashing tunes out the words of the song in the air.

The loneliness settles somewhere deep inside Percy, as does the feeling of being lost. He carries it with him when he wakes slowly much later, to a tank that is already half lit by the sun having risen above the dome. The shadows stopped their dancing and apart from the heavy feeling Percy carries with him now, nothing reminds of the night before.

When Percy swims out of the little cave he likes to hide in at night, it’s unusually quiet around. Maybe his hearing or his concentration is off, but Percy is sure that he should be able to hear the visitors outside. Approaching the glass, Percy sees only shadows at first, but eventually the hallway outside his tank comes into view: empty.

For some reason, Percy is disappointed to see no one around, even more so because part of him had hoped for some children to play around with so he could fight his loneliness off. Confused, Percy rises to the surface.

The platform is as empty as always, but what irks Percy is that his island is just as barren. The crate holding his toys is gone and so are the few plants Jason had set out the week before. The doors are closed, locked surely, and Percy can see no sign that anyone has been here in the past few hours.

Something is wrong.

Once the thought has entered his mind, Percy finds himself unable to shake the uneasiness. He ducks back into the water, searching his tank, but even here, nothing is to be found. The fish he didn’t eat last night are nowhere to be found, apart from the old wooden wreck and a few boulders, his tank is unusually empty.

He doesn’t understand, unable to wrap his mind around anything but one thing: He is truly and utterly alone.

 

Percy is ripped out of his nightmare by a loud clink, followed by the sounds of a mother scolding their child. It doesn’t make sense at first, Percy can’t even make out where he  _is_  for a moment, until a fish swims by right in front of his nose.

Nothing quite makes sense, but this time Percy manages to shake his confusion on order to get up and make sure things are back to how they should be. He hears laughter and steps and tapping against the glass and when he swims toward the window separating his tank from the visitors, he comes face to face with a group of excitedly laughing teens.

_Not alone._

As fast as he can, Percy rises to the surface, breaking through the water a little too fast to stop himself from jumping out a bit. The first glance he catches is of the door moving –  _opening or closing? –_ and when he pushes himself up to the edge of the island, he sees Jason lingering in the door.

“And here I thought you weren’t talking to me today.” Jason huffs a laugh and relief floods Percy. He isn’t alone, not all by himself in a tank that will never feel like home, but instead with someone he cares for. Percy can’t help himself, when Jason kneels down on the edge of the island, he pushes himself up even further and crushes Jason in a hug.

There’s a surprised laugh, then a small wince and only the latter makes Percy loosen his grip ever so slightly. His face is buried in Jason’s shirt nevertheless and he has no intention of letting go anytime soon. Anything not to let his nightmare become reality.

 

The next morning, Nico is early again. Percy has slept through his visit the day before – even though sleeping is putting it nicely with the kind of dreams he’s been having – so when he swims up to greet Nico this time, Percy gives him the best apologetic smile.

“Jason told me you were having a bad day yesterday.” Nico says as soon as he catches sight of Percy, right before emptying the bucket of fish into the water. Percy feels his stomach growl at the sight and realises he hasn’t eaten since... has it been two or three days now?

Percy just shrugs non-committally at Nico’s comment and forces his eyes away from the fish chasing each other right under the surface. Judging from the way Nico is looking back at him, he doesn’t believe Percy for a second. Thankfully, Nico doesn’t comment on it though. Instead, he sighs and shrugs too, sitting down in front of Percy.

“I borrowed something out of your toybox when you were sleeping.” Nico tells him nonchalantly, completely ignoring the frown on Percy’s face. “I put something for you on it, to help you with your… speaking thing.”  With that, Nico pulls Percy’s mp3-player out of his jeans pocket.

Percy’s eyes widen and he takes the player carefully from Nico like he’s cradling a special present in his hands. It makes Nico smile and his cheeks go a little pink, even more so when Percy grins at him excitedly.

“You can use it when everyone’s gone. I guess you don’t like people listening in, do you?”

Percy shakes his head before he thinks about it and Nico nods knowingly, like he made similar experiences.

“So…” Nico starts slowly, like he’s going to get up and leave again.

A pang of fear makes Percy surge forward, clearly startling Nico when he takes hold of one of Nico’s knees. Ever since that dream… Percy finds himself terribly scared of being alone more often than he’d like to admit.

Nico watches with his eyes comically wide when Percy nuzzles his cheek ever so slightly against his knee, the first actual display of affection between them. Percy can’t say it yet (and getting something to write would mean letting go and risking Nico leaving) so he has to find ways to make Nico stay without speaking the words out loud.

“I have classes, Percy. I’d love to stay with you but…” Nico falls silent when Percy gives him a panicked look, then a small smile finds its way onto Nico’s lips. “Okay, I have a few more minutes.”

 

With Nico gone, the loneliness comes back.

It seems to lurk in all the dark corners of Percy’s tank these days, just waiting for him to let his guard down so it can sneak up on him and tear him down. For the most part, Percy tries to distract himself. He plays a lot, with balls and inflatable animals and his floating island and whenever he needs a moment of quiet, he sits on the edge of the island and tries to soak in what little warmth of the sun reaches him through the glass above. He tries drawing whatever he remembers, his life at the sea, the fish in his tank, the people watching him from the large windows close to the island. It’s clumsy and to Percy, it looks terrible at best, but at the moment it’s one of the few things keeping him occupied enough that he can stand the quiet.

Today, it’s Will who comes in first, smiling sadly when he catches sight of Percy floating face-down in the water. It takes Percy a little while to swim up to Will, he’s feeling strangely tired and worn out today… just like he had felt the day before.

“Hey Percy.” Will cooes, sitting at the edge with his legs spread to allow Percy to come close. For a moment, Percy considers not doing so but staying away. Maybe that will make Will leaving later less painful – in the end, temptation wins over and Percy snuggles against the warmth of Will’s belly for just a moment.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been acting strange. Jason told me he’s worried.” Will cards his fingers through Percy’s hair. With every touch, it feels like he’s taking a little of the darkness inside with him.

Instead of answering in any way, Percy presses closer, hugging Will tighter for a few fleeting seconds before he lets go completely. He has indulged himself enough for one day.

Just when Percy manages to make himself meet Will’s gaze, the door behind him opens again and Jason stumbles out. He grins, obviously embarrassed at his lack of grace, but his smile falls when he sees Percy floating around just out of Will’s reach.

“Is he okay?” Jason asks, quietly that maybe Percy wouldn’t have caught it if his hearing wasn’t so much better than a human’s. Will shrugs, then pulls Jason down to sit next to him.

“Nico talk to you? He said Percy was acting off around him too.”

Percy rolls his eyes. They are having one of those conversations where they think Percy can’t hear them when he really can hear every single word they’re saying. It would be amusing if it wasn’t so frustrating at the same time.

“Yeah. I don’t know what it is, maybe he feels isolated in here.”

That’s too much, Percy decides, and scowls at both of them. When neither of them bother reacting, Percy growls lightly and splashes them both with a quick movement of his tail fin. They’re not quite soaked, Percy made sure of that, but it was enough to get them to stop talking like they are having troubles with an insolent child instead of a grown person.

“I always forget that you can hear us.” Jason admits, cheeks dark red with embarrassment. Percy can’t help it, he bares his fangs at them for a second before he dives under the surface of the water. He hates it when they act like he’s not even there, not even a real person like they are. It hurts, deep down, and it makes the heaviness in his heart grow every time.

 

“ _Repeat: My name is -”_

The voice in Percy’s earbuds sounds mechanical and cold and it echoes off the glass of the dome above. Percy shudders, but ignores the feeling of the darkness creeping up on him to try himself at actually doing what the voice tells him to while no one else can hear.

He wets his lips, clears his throat twice and looks around to the windows again to make sure no one is close enough to hear.

“My name…” Percy croaks and in a way, it hurts a little. He coughs, shakes his head and sighs before he tries again. “My name is P.. Percy.”

It goes easier this time, but his voice is still scratchy and the darkness is still scary and Percy is still weary of hearing his own voice speak.

“ _Repeat: What is your name?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought down below, especially if you have some speculations about what's gonna happen next ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, and the length and... well you'll see.

“It’s one of my favourites, but it’s a very sad book.” Will says softly as he strokes his palm over the cover. It’s clearly a used copy, the cover is cracked, the pages are already a little yellowed and there are more wrinkles and folds in some pages than letters it seems. What is most important though: Percy can see how much it means to Will, this book and the story written within it, and Percy can’t help but feeling the warmth spread inside his chest.

A few days ago, he’d asked Jason and Will for a book to read. With every day that passed, Percy found the loneliness harder to bear and while he couldn’t place his finger on the reason for that yet, he was steadily trying to find new ways to fight the feeling off. His tank was nice, sure, but there wasn’t only so much Percy could actually do in it to distract himself, and the fish Nico brought for breakfast were usually too scared of him to strike up a proper conversation – even when Percy let them live for over a week before even trying to speak to them anymore.

Percy covers Will’s hand on the cover with one of his own, trying to ignore the way how soft and warm Will’s skin feels against his. Percy wants to show how grateful he is for a present like this, something that means so much to Will, that’s so special. Percy would never have thought himself worthy of such a meaningful gift.

Percy clears his throat awkwardly, making Will look from the cover up to his face right when Percy licks his lips. He’s been practising a lot, first alone and recently very,  _very_  tentatively with Nico as well, but this is the first time he wants to let anything on in front of Will – and Jason who sits to their left.

“Thank you.”

Jason’s head snaps up, the little whale toy he’d been looking at clatters from his fingers to the ground. Will’s mouth seems to have fallen open, staring at Percy like he doesn’t believe what just happened.  
Percy can feel his cheeks heat up, knowing the blush must be spreading all over his skin now. The way he said the words didn’t sound human at all, but at the very least, Percy is quite sure they were  _understandable._  Or maybe… maybe they weren’t and Will and Jason are staring at Percy like this because they think his attempt was ridiculous, just like the first humans in whose captivity Percy had lived in did.

“Did you just…” Jason starts finally, breaking the spell between the tree of them before Percy has wiggled away enough from Will to dive back into the water and hide from his embarrassment.

Will makes a high, excited sound, and then all of a sudden his arms are tightly around Percy, holding him in place and almost suffocating the merman with the force of the hug. Will is giggling, a sound clear and happy like bells ringing, but all Percy can think about is how  _close_  they are and how  _good_  it feels. It’s in Percy’s nature to yearn for physical contact, but only now does Percy realise that maybe that is part of what he has been missing all along.  
When Percy feels one of Jason’s arms around him as well, he starts giggling happily. It sounds a little strange, especially above the water, but Percy can’t bring himself to care. Jason is normally not the one who initiates a lot of contact, so this hug means all the more to Percy.

“Did you learn all by yourself? I’m so proud of you Percy!” Will exclaims when they both eventually let go from Percy, even though Will still has both hands on Percy’s shoulders.  
He nods in reply, too shy and embarrassed still to speak again so soon.  
“Wow.” Jason murmurs, his head cocked to the side and his grin wide enough that it looks like it’s going to tear his face in two.

In his excitement, Percy doesn’t think. He feels the affection blooming in him  _so strong_  again, making him momentarily forget about the loneliness he has felt for a while now. He surges forward, pressing his lips to Will’s cheek with a happy little sound before doing the same to Jason on the other side.

Percy only realises when he pulls back and sees their shocked and somewhat nervous faces that it had been a bad decision to show his fondness like this. He opens his mouth to apologize, but not a single word comes out now – of course not.  
Jason stands up slowly, tugging his arm away when Percy tries to reach for him. Still silent, Jason tugs Will up to stand as well, giving Percy a pained look when he tries to hold on to Will’s hand. He didn’t do any harm, Percy doesn’t understand why Jason is trying to get them both away from him as fast as possible.

When Percy makes a small, sad sound, Jason bites his lip and gives Will a push toward the door.  
“You can  _never_  do that again, Percy, do you understand?”

 

The change is immediate. The next time Will and Jason come to see him two days later, both of them are strangely cold in the way they talk to him. Will doesn’t come close enough to the edge of the island that Percy can greet him like he usually does, and when Percy cocks his head to the side with a questioning look on his face, both men avoid his gaze. Seeing their nervousness, Percy doesn’t dare climbing out of the water, instead, he hovers a few feet from the island’s border and waits for them to speak.

Will sits down slowly, Jason following after a moment of hesitation. Percy watches them warily, trying to still the ache in his chest with the thought that at least, they came back after Percy has gone too far the day before.

“What you did yesterday was wrong, Percy.” Jason starts softly, earning himself a pained gaze from Will that Percy doesn’t quite understand. “It’s our fault, really, for giving you wrong ideas but… this is something that can get both Will and me into serious trouble. I told you, and I meant it, something like that can  _never_  happen again.”

Percy bows his head, so now in addition to having done something that put off both his friends, he risked their careers too. He already wants to duck away and flee to one of the underwater caves, get out of their sight before he can make things worse, when Will speaks up too.

“I don’t want you hurting, Percy… I know why you did it, you’re all alone in here and there’s no one else to turn to. But this is not something either of us can give to you and…” Will bites his lip and sighs, looking at the hand folded in his lap now. “It’s not something you’d want from us either.”

 

“I brought you a few more books, so you can find something you like.” Will talks quietly and even now, a little more than a week later, he’s unable to look Percy in the eye or even in the general direction of his face. After how close they’ve grown, Percy would have never believed that Will would ever draw away from him like that but apparently Percy has overestimated the affection on Will’s side.

Percy watches as Will takes a few books out of a paper bag and stacks them next to Percy’s toy crate. They look new, store bought, and Percy has to avert his eyes. He has thumbed through the book Will had given him before, found little sketches, annotations, highlighted quotes inside. None of these will have anything like it, there’s nothing personal behind the gesture, just a way to keep Percy occupied.

From where Percy is floating, he can’t even read the titles, but Percy has learned better than to swim closer. The first time he did, only to the edge of the island, Will had basically flinched away from him. Percy doubts he could handle seeing that happen again.

“You should read this one first.” Jason says quietly all of a sudden, breaking the silence and making both Percy and Will’s heads snap up to look at him. He hasn’t set a single word yet, but the mask he’s trying to hide his emotions behind looks somewhat pained to Percy. Percy tried blaming Will’s coldness on Jason, telling himself that it was only him who thought it had been wrong for Percy to show his affection for them, but deep down Percy knows that Jason was right. In the end, Percy has no one but himself to blame.

“It’s special to both of us, I hoped you’d like it too…” Jason starts again, placing the book at Percy’s toy crate with a quick glance at the door. It looks like he’s meaning to say something more, but then he closes his mouth and taps his fingers against the wood instead. It looks like a nervous gesture at first, but then Percy recognises the pattern to it. Before Percy can figure out the single letters of the Morse though, Jason is forced to stop by a loud clank from the other side of the door to Percy’s little island.

 “We have to go early today, be good, Percy.” Will rasps, his voice shaking a little in a way that makes Percy ache to reach out and comfort him, despite the fact that he obviously isn’t allowed to anymore. Something is wrong, more so than it has been a few minutes ago, but Percy doubts he’d get an answer even if he could manage asking.

Will gets up with the help of Jason’s hand on his arm, and not for the first time, Percy wonders if what they have is the same thing he is longing for.

 

Days go by, sometimes without Percy really noticing. He muses about all the things Will and Jason said and about the things they didn’t say at all. With this new kind of isolation, even though some of it might be self-imposed, Percy’s state starts getting worse. Distraction doesn’t work very well anymore, Percy can barely even bring himself to look at the special book Will gifted to him.

The only constant these days is Nico, coming every morning and twice a week in the afternoon too. He brings Percy his food, gives him stern looks when yesterday’s fish are still in the tank and distracts him with games and talking and sometimes, he brings Percy some music too. Something tells Percy that Nico knows, not just about what happened with Will and Jason, but also about how Percy feels. The way Nico acts is different now that it was before, and it is different from the coldness Jason and Will still insist on altogether.

More than once, Nico tries to get Percy to speak with him again, but apart from a weak “ _Nico_.” the first morning after, not a word has crossed over Percy’s lips. The last time he dared to speak only brought him pain again, it’s not a mistake Percy is about to repeat.

 

Will and Jason’s visits don’t follow any pattern anymore, they have gotten rarer and shorter since Percy lost control for a split second. Of course, no one got hurt, but judging from the scolding look Jason had given him that day when he had taken Will away, someone having gotten hurt wouldn’t have been as bad in the man’s eyes.

Percy knows they are busy too, Jason’s work with Percy has gained him a special status within the scientific community and Will has been asked by aquariums, zoos and other rescue centres all over the state and country to come and work with their merfolk as well. For a while, Percy had been holding both of them back without meaning to, his loneliness and depressed state making them wary about leaving him alone too much, but apparently his slip-up changed that. Jason told Percy that distance from them would make him feel better in the long run, and even though Percy  _knew_  Jason was wrong he let them go. In the end, Percy wouldn’t have been able to bear thinking that he was robbing them of these chances anyway.

Eventually, it was Nico who comforted Percy. He had hid out in the caves of his tank for days after Jason’s visit telling him he and Will had new things to attend to and that they wouldn’t see Percy much anymore. Unlike Jason, Nico seemed to understand. Will and Jason might be able to move on to new projects, but for Percy, there was nothing to replace the void they’d left in his life, because of course, Percy’s life was built around them and his small tank.

The way Nico had worded it left a sour taste in Percy’s mouth then, thinking that he was just another  _project_ , not a friend and definitely never anything more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought, I love hearing all your hopes and suspicions and such :3  
> (I know I haven't been answering to a lot of comments lately but there are about 150 in total piled up and I just didn't get around to it yet :c)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I say the next chapter will be there quicker it just takes me longer :c But I do try to be a little sooner with the next one, I promise!  
> Thank you all for waiting so patiently for me!
> 
> I didn't have the chance to give this to my beta yet, so apologise my typos please. c:

“I owe you an apology.” Nico speaks quietly despite Percy floating in the middle of the tank. Unlike Will and Jason, Nico has never acted like Percy can’t hear him, like he doesn’t know just how much better Percy’s hearing is in comparison to that of a human. Percy tilts his head to look at Nico who sits right at the edge, legs crossed underneath him, and a genuinely concerned frown on his face.

With a sigh, Percy rolls of his inflatable island, ignores the shock of cold water on his warmed up skin, and approaches Nico to hear him out. An apology…, well, there’s a first time for everything.

“What I said, about Will and Jason seeing you as a project. That wasn’t fair.” Nico lowers his voice when Percy has reached the edge and Percy nods for him to go on. “It wasn’t true either. I know it doesn’t look like it now, but they care about you Percy, a lot.”

Instead of making him feel comforted, the reminder stings. Even if they do care, something Percy has more trouble believing with every day that passes by, they sure have a strange way of showing it.

When Percy catches Nico’s movement out of the corner of his eyes, he doesn’t even find it in himself to flinch away. He isn’t sure what exactly it is that makes him expect a blow, especially from someone as kind as Nico but maybe even that would be a welcome change from the absolute lack of contact Percy has grown used to. The pain never comes though, and when instead, Nico brushes his fingers hesitantly over Percy’s cheek in a caressing gesture, it is almost more startling than any hit could have been.

Percy’s eyes widen, and while he is torn between flinching away and leaning in, Nico gives him a weak smile.

“I’m not going to get in trouble, if that’s what worries you.” Nico seems a little unsure first, but eventually the smile turns into something a little more genuine as he uncrosses his legs. “You look like you could use a hug.”

Percy gapes at Nico for endless seconds, then hesitantly closes the distance between himself and the ridge Nico is sitting on. It feels different than hugging Will has felt like, Nico is a little tenser to begin with, his skin is colder, but he feels stronger too. Percy can’t quite put his finger on the reason why, but he feels like Nico wouldn’t be as easily hurt as Will, wouldn’t be as fragile when it came down to it.

Percy winds his arms carefully around Nico’s middle, and when he is sure Nico is not going to push him away, Percy rests his cheek against Nico’s stomach. Nico’s arms come to rest loosely on Percy’s shoulder, not as intimate as Will throwing them around Percy’s neck, but it’s still more than enough.

“I know what you’re going through Percy.” Nico speaks quietly after a moment passes, and instead of pulling away or pushing Percy off, he begins to card his fingers through Percy’s tangled hair. “It’s hard. Being trapped in one place, unable to get the one thing you want most. Drawn between wanting to flee and feeling the need to stay before you lose this thing for good.”

Percy frowns but doesn’t reply. It’s nice Nico is trying to relate to Percy’s situation, but in truth Percy doubts Nico can really understand just how bad it is, alone in this tank. Despite the familiarity that Percy feels around Nico, it seems very clear to Percy that Nico never has lived as a captive for people to ogle at during their free time.

“This won’t be forever, Percy.” Nico whispers eventually, and something about his tone of voice makes Percy pull away after all. He gives Nico a weak smile and backs away slowly, watching Nico get to his feet at the same pace. “I promise.”

 

Percy tries. Maybe it’s for Nico’s sake, because Percy hates disappointing the last person that makes an effort for him, or maybe it is still for Will, who hasn’t been the same ever since…  _since._

It’s mostly keeping track of the days and eating his food and beginning to practise his speaking again, and sometimes it’s playing with his toys or leafing through the colouring books that used to mean the world to him.

After the first time, Nico ominous promise was never mentioned again. Neither by Percy nor by him – but nevertheless, it doesn’t seem to leave Percy’s thoughts alone. Percy has never considered fleeing before because until now, it wasn’t even a possibility. His tanks have never been connected to the sea, and this one isn’t either, and it’s not like Percy can make it very far on land. Whatever Nico has meant, it has sown a strange kind of hope in Percy that he isn’t sure whether to crush or nurture.

Percy has started counting the days between Will’s visits too, crossing them off in his little notebook and a calendar he has tried drawing in from memory. His people counted months after the moon, Percy remembers as much, and time of day after the falling and rising tide – but Percy has trouble relying on either in his tank. His best guess is that the visits have gone down to one a week, but this time it’s been nine and something is telling Percy the number won’t go down anytime soon.

 

Today is a bad day.

It must have been a little over an hour, judging from how dry is skin is feeling, since Percy has climbed onto the island to laze in the sun for a while. He probably should go for a swim, refresh his scales before they get itchy or crack, but so far, Percy just can’t bother himself to do so. His gaze is fixed at the books stacked next to his toy crate, the one Jason brought right on top, the one Will gave him at the very bottom – Percy still hasn’t looked at either of them.

The present Will gave him hurts too much to look at, a now bitter reminder of something Percy seems to have lost completely, and the one Jason left – whatever it is that is so special about it, that made Jason so insistent about wanting Percy to read it… Percy is too afraid it’ll hurt him more to give it a try.

Later in the day – Percy has moved from the solid to his tiny, inflatable island – the door opens to not only Will, but Jason too. Percy can’t remember the last time he’s seen Jason, but the cold mask on the man’s face makes first and foremost resentment flare up in Percy’s chest. He resists the urge to bare his teeth, but instinct tells him Jason caught the flash of hostility in Percy’s eyes anyway.

“It’s been a while.” Will says and Percy lazily splashes his fin in the water to turn his back to them. He’s not up for it today, he hates himself for being as cold to Will as Will is to him, and even loathes acting this way around Jason, but it has become the only way for him to cope.

There’s a sigh and then a little thump from what Percy guesses is Will sitting down. He almost risks a glance but eventually, just stays where he is. No point tempting himself only to be turned away.

“Jason and I travelled cross-country… only got back this morning. Nico kept updating us on how you’re doing.” Will explains, louder than he would need to than for Percy to hear but that’s nothing new. Percy bares his teeth at no one in particular, feeling almost betrayed by Nico keeping tabs on him. A smaller part hopes this is a sign they do care though, if not a lot.

“You haven’t touched the books.” Jason notes, his voice sounding father away. He must be leaning by the door again, like he just can’t wait to leave. Percy grits his teeth, but this time, he just can’t ignore the jab of hurt he feels. With a pained little sound, he rolls of his island, splashing into the water and letting himself sink right to the ground. When he looks up, he sees the island, and Will’s silhouette at its edge like he’s watching the water for Percy to resurface.

Percy doesn’t, and after half a minute passes, a second shadow joins Will’s, resting its hand on Will’s shoulder before drawing him close against its side. The shadow must belong to Jason, of course it does, and Percy averts his eyes before he catches more intimacy he can’t bear seeing when he’s being denied it all.

“I can’t do this anymore.” Will’s voice sounds strange, like filtered through a thick wad of cotton, but this is exactly what Percy’s ears were made for. He pipes up, not even second guessing eaves-dropping on the two humans above surface.

“Give him time. It hurts him as much as us.”

 

Percy floats through the tank, sitting up on the little island as good as it allows him to, his eyes steadily fixed on the same spot:  _the book._

Jason’s words today had reignited Percy’s hope, and maybe some curiosity along with it, that the message he suspects to be hidden within those pages isn’t as bad as he initially feared.

Percy isn’t sure whether he should be angry – at himself, at Jason, at whoever is pulling the strings behind the scenes – or glad that this is the first ray of light ever since his affection got out of hand. 

Despite the slow evening and the minimal number of visitors, Percy hasn’t yet picked up the book. He doesn’t want anyone to see, whatever it is that he may find, doesn’t want anyone to see or mock his reaction. Percy is restless, agitated, but he forces himself to stay put nevertheless, waiting for closing time as patiently as he can.

When the noise comes, Percy first feels it as a strange vibration with the sensitive fin at the end of his tail. He frowns at the water, thinking he must have imagined things, until it comes again, much more distinctive this time: someone is knocking against the glass.

Percy figures it must be a child, or a bored teen, and in either case seeing Percy approach them from the dark of his tank is usually enough to stop any disruptive knocking and banging. With a sigh, he lets himself fall into the water, sink for a little before he rolls over under the surface and approaches the window that separates his tank from the visitors.

Now that Percy can  _hear_  and not just feel the noise, he starts to doubt there is a playful child behind it. Instead, Percy picks up a pattern, familiar in a strange way. It takes Percy a moment, but then it sinks in: Morse.

_Hello._

Percy grits his teeth, feeling his fangs catch a little on the soft inside of his lips, and only just manages to resist the urge to bare his fangs at whoever is playing this trick on him. Thanks to Jason’s articles, their initial way of communication isn’t a secret anymore, and this wouldn’t be the first time someone thought it was funny to imitate Jason’s knocking.

Instead of approaching, Percy stays in the darkness. The sun has gone down, it does go down earlier every day now, and this added darkness helps hide Percy in the shadows. His eyes, adapted to this kind of dim light, pick up much more than any human could ever hope to see.

On the other side of the glass, there’s only one person to see – a man, Percy guesses from the build, with his fair palm pressed flat against the glass and his features obscured by the hood of the pullover he is wearing. The image makes Percy only frown even more.  _Who is this guy?_

When Percy stays where he is, watching without letting himself be seen, the man taps against the glass again, and again. His shoulders sack a little when that too gets no reaction out of the dark tank and after he lingers a moment longer, his hand drops and he disappears down the hallway.

 

“They didn’t want to give me the key.” Nico tells Percy, scowling a little when Percy tilts his head back to look at him. “I’m actually surprised the hair argument won them over. They should be glad you’re not one of those that grow beards.”

Percy huffs at that, amused but not quite in a good enough mood to laugh at Nico’s jab. It’s true that he looks a little messy, but it’s not exactly like anyone ever thought that, maybe, Percy knows how to use a comb if he only he had one. But since his messy hair was what got Nico access to the island instead of only the ugly concrete ridge, he’s not going to complain… much.

“Do you want me to braid it back, the sides at least so you can see? I don’t think they’ll let me cut it, not authentic or something.” Nico grumbles and Percy agrees with a little annoyed sound. Again, Nico drags the soft comb from Percy’s scalp through the long strands of his hair, loosening all the little knots in them.

It’s not the first time Percy had noticed that humans, especially the ones who consider him their  _property_  claim to know much more about his kind than they really do. Nico seems equally infuriated and amused by it, depending on the mood of the day, but the amount of little crisis he avoided for Percy’s sake speaks for itself.

“There’s been a lot of talk about you in the media again.” Nico starts now, changing the topic as he begins to single out strands of Percy’s hair to braid them and tie them at the back. “The change in your care, that’s what it’s all about. Lots of uneducated accusation if you ask me but a few…” Nico hesitates for a moment, then his voice drops to a quieter tone. “They’re on to something, seeing your… gloomy moods and drawing conclusions. It’s a good thing, it puts Jason and Will in a better light, but the rescue centre on the spot since their vision of  _typal care_  obviously isn’t doing you as good as Will’s and Jason’s care has.”

Percy makes a sadder sound now, opening his mouth in temptation to reply but then deciding it’s not actually worth the effort. Nico understands him good enough without any words spoken – something Percy is extremely grateful for.

“With a little luck… you might get them back.” Nico says eventually, his voice closed off so much that Percy has to turn around to study Nico’s face instead. Emotion is something that’s not always easy to read on Nico’s features, especially if he doesn’t want to give it away, and now seems to be such a moment.

Percy smiles at Nico, a small, shy yet hopeful twitch of his lips, and affectionately nudges Nico’s shoulder with his head.

“Thank you.” He croaks quietly, his voice sounding anything but human, but this once, Nico is worth the hassle.

 

Percy can’t tell if it’s accidentally or on purpose. Normally, when the door to his island is properly closed, it’s heavy enough that it drowns out all sound from the other side. Today though, things are a little different.

It’s still early, before opening times and Percy is quite sure it’s before the time Nico usually comes to feed him too. He crawled onto his island at dawn, determined after tossing and turning for three nights in a row to finally take up the book and find out whatever it is Jason wants him so badly to know.

However, Percy wasn’t quite as strong as he thought himself to be, and by the time he had worked up the courage to grab the book and open it to the first page, the handle of the door was pressed down from the other side. The door hadn’t even opened enough for Percy to be able to peek inside, to see who it was so he could know whether he’d be allowed to stay or better give his visitors space.

“Doctor Grace.” A voice, apathetic and cold, accompanied by the click of heeled shoes on tile floor.  
Percy shivers, remembering the woman’s voice from the last time she was here. Percy just hopes she doesn’t decide to pay Percy a visit herself.

“I do not approve of this. One slip up like the last and I will have you both retired no matter what press it brings.”

Percy scowls. They didn’t slip up, he did!

“I don’t work for you. You don’t have the authority to –”

“This merman  _belongs to me._  That is all the authority I need to stop you from domesticating my  _property._ ”

Percy flinches away from the door at the harsh tone, unsure whether it was for the better or the worse to overhear those words when a softer, but no less angry voice pipes up.

“Percy is a person, not a piece of jewellery you can show off to gain people’s favours! I–”

The door falls shut, whoever had been holding it either deciding that Percy has heard enough now or letting go in favour of holding back what sounded like a very angry Will.

Percy stares without comprehending, then turns and flees into the comfort of the water below.

 

 

The warmth of Will’s hand startles Percy, as if he has forgotten how human skin felt against his own. It is all he is allowed, but nevertheless, it’s more than Percy has dared to dream ever having again. Will smiles, if a little teary, especially when eventually, he has to pull away and sit back opposite Percy who has crossed his arms over the ridge of the island, staying with most of his body in the water.

“Nico is still allowed to be here as often as he wants, and he will still be responsible for your eating.” Will explains quietly, his voice sounding strained from all the emotion Percy guesses he is holding back. “But we… nobody is stopping us anymore from seeing you as much as we used to. It can’t be like before but I…” Will swallows and Jason reaches out to squeeze his shoulder. The rest of Will’s sentence comes out as nothing more than a whisper and Percy fights the urge to try and pull Will into a hug. “I wish it could be.”

The longing hurts. It makes Percy’s chest ache and makes him feel like his soul his pushing at his ribs and lungs and skin in a desperate attempt to get out and get free. It’s not just the longing to be close again anymore, to feel like Will and Jason see him as a friend, a person, rather than a pet or a project. It’s the yearning for the ocean that has caught up with him again as well, missing a life Percy hardly remembers having.

 

He sings to the gods of his people, in the dark of the night when no one but he himself can hear, and he stares and prays to the moon whenever its light shines through the dome above Percy’s tank. Nobody answers, nobody hears, and Percy feels as alone as he feels in the day under the curious eyes of the visitors coming to see him.

 

Nico was right. Percy is long past the point of weighing his reasons to stay, his trapped longing, against the urge to get away, to find a place that feels like  _home_  again, to have a life that is more than swimming in the same circles everyday anew. Will and Jason are more like a numbing salve on an open wound than a bandage or a cure for Percy’s hurting, and now that they have added to the reasons Percy feels so much pain…

Maybe,  _just maybe_ , it is time to let go.

 

_Dear Percy._

_I am so very sorry for my reaction yesterday, I realised too late how much that must have hurt you. I wish I could have acted differently, but neither I nor Will have the freedom to do so. The people who bought you and placed you in this tank don’t look at us favourably, and have just been waiting for an excuse to get rid of us. A tame, gentle person like you are doesn’t sell as well as a wild beast does, and I think that is where there disapproval comes from._

_It will not be easy now, and since we are being constantly watched I can’t risk telling you this in person instead of in this hidden letter. All eyes are on us, your affection is our fault because we nurtured it… neither Will or I see it as something to disapprove or be ashamed off, but both of us doubt the world would agree._

_Be strong for us Percy, we don’t want to hurt you, but we will have to keep a cold distance until things have settled down. You don’t belong in this place, and it kills me to know that now you will have to be even lonelier in it too._

_My student – Nico – will be there for you when we can’t, when we won’t be allowed to. I hope he can ease your pain until Will and I worked out some solution to end this devilish circle._

_Never forget that you mean a lot to us, even if we are forbidden from showing you._

_Jason._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... let me know what you thought down below? :3  
> (I do read all your precious comments, they make me smile a lot, I just can't get around to answering all 250 I have still waiting even though I very much want to)


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

Percy has read Jason’s note over and over again, trying to draw comfort from the hastily written words scribbled onto an empty page in the book. Of course, Percy understands now that they didn’t mean to cause him pain, but whether or not it has been their intention, the hurt still lingers. It’s like a splinter stuck where Percy can’t reach, a dull ache that he can’t soothe no matter how hard he tries.  
As much as Percy pretends that he has moved on from all that hurt, reality is different. The task is harder than it seemed to him at first, despite Jason’s and Will’s return. Percy is still stuck in one place, still has nothing other to do with his time but wait for the next half hour of company that someone can spare for him. Even though he has an explanation now, has those he values so much back, Percy is still feeling the same longing for something  _more_.

It is their carefulness that reminds Percy every day of what has gone wrong. Not purposely, Percy is sure of that, but every of their actions speaks of the trouble Percy had got them in.  
Will never stays close for too long, doesn’t allow Percy the long hugs they used to share, never threads his fingers through Percy’s hair when he can tell Percy is upset. Jason draws away from every touch still, intend on not making it linger, his gaze constantly darting back to the door, the windows, the visitors as if he is afraid someone has already seen too much.  
It forbids Percy to let go, from hoping that things could go back to how they used to be again. Percy is yearning for some kind of normalcy, for their old connection back.  
But Jason and Will know that something is irreparably broken, as much as Percy does himself. Unlike them, Percy is afraid it is not as much their friendship and affection that has taken the worst of it, but he himself.

The strange hope that Percy has harboured, the hope that things could feel good again, that he could be as joyful and carefree as he used to be – it is withering away with every day that passes.

 

The sadness doesn’t seize, not completely. Granted, Percy does feel better than before, less resented and unwanted but still just as much out of place. Even to begin with, Percy hadn’t felt like he belonged here, in this tank, this aquarium, but Percy can’t deny that, for a little while, Jason and Will had been able to distract him from that feeling. A sense of home, of fitting in, that’s what they offered by allowing Percy to be a small part of their lives – but even that is gone now.

Nico had tried to give Percy something like this. He invoked the same feeling of familiarity in Percy’s chest that Jason had in the very beginning, one of kinship and understanding. When Jason withdrew from Percy, whether by his own choice or not, this sense of belonging had grown weaker until, eventually, it faded away. No matter what it is that Nico radiates, Percy can’t bring himself to accept it again.

 

The worst that has come out of everything though is how painfully Percy was reminded that at the end of the day, he was nothing but a captive. A pet, a possession, nothing more to the people that had brought him here. Will and Jason, and maybe Nico too, had been the ones to distract him from it, to give him something akin to a life despite all the limitation that he has. It was more than he should have been able to hope for in his position, really, but Percy isn’t a child anymore. All the games and tasks and visits only worked for so long, and as soon as they became rarer, reality became clearer again for Percy.

Everything is scheduled, there is nothing that happens out of the regular plans. Each time Nico tries to mix things up, someone will pull him aside and remind him that there are rules he has to stick to – Percy has seen it happen.  
Percy’s tank is larger than any he has been in before, but even so it hardly allows him to get any exercise. When he gets restless, annoyed by all the noise and the bright lights and the constantly watching visitors, all Percy can do is swim in small, slow rounds – unless he wants to risk hurting himself by hitting a wall or getting caught on a corner. There are few places he can hide, and even there he won’t find peace until the centre closes in the evening.

He feels caged, and nothing Nico or Will or Jason comes up with can change that.

There has never been a place that felt both less and more like a home to Percy.

 

The evening is slow, nothing but a few rounds playing a card game that Nico has gifted Percy a little while ago. Now that Nico is allowed on the island, Percy still can’t quite believe that they wouldn’t give him the key for so long, playing is much easier than balancing their cards on the floating island between them.  
It keeps Percy busy enough, keeps his thoughts from wandering and spinning in circles, and makes room for one of the scarce moments that allow Percy to feel a little more like himself again. Sometimes Percy thinks there isn’t much left of the playful merman that would splash Will as a way of greeting, or the one that would jump around and twist and turn just to impress the children that Jason brought to the aquarium. Of course, Nico takes every chance he gets to prove Percy wrong.

It has been a long time since Nico has been able to stay this long. It’s a weekend, Nico has no classes to attend in the morning, so he is still here, sitting across from Percy even though the sun has gone down and the aquarium has been closed to visitors already. An eerie quiet has settled around them with all the chatter and the sounds of feet on tiled floor gone. It is peaceful, in a way, and Percy even finds it in himself to give Nico a small smile when Nico compliments him on a particular good move in the game.

They sit in comfortable silence for a long time until Nico lays down his last card and grins. When Percy sticks his tongue out in response, Nico laughs softly, and Percy’s pout fades into a smile. It is not like Percy is a sore loser, but the mood is easy enough between them that Percy allows himself the childish gesture; if only to make Nico smile.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask.” Nico says quietly after a moment passes, his grin fading into a shyer smile. His tone is strangely casual, Percy notes, but Nico keeps the act up and picks up the cards to shuffle them in his hands.

Percy cocks his head to the side eventually, confused but curious, and waits for Nico to go on and explain. The response isn’t immediate, Nico seems to muse about the best way to phrase it while he turns over the card in his hands. In the end, he puts them down to the side and looks up to meet Percy’s questioning gaze.

“Maintenance staff said they heard you sing at night.” Nico starts and makes Percy recoil suddenly.  
The idea of someone listening in on Percy singing makes him more than a little uncomfortable, especially if it is someone Percy doesn’t know. All this time, he had been so careful about making sure no one was around, but it seems to have done nothing. Percy isn’t sure if he is more angry at himself, or at whoever was eavesdropping.

“Don’t give me that look.” Nico adds softer when he sees the change in Percy’s demeanour. His tone is more sincere now, and his smile is apologetic. He reaches out and covers Percy’s fingers resting between them with his own hand, visibly relieved when Percy doesn’t pull away. “I told them to stop lurking. It’s rude when you can’t spot them and get no choice whether or not you want them to listen.”

Something about the way Nico says it makes Percy relax a little, or maybe that is because Nico has started drawing little circles on Percy’s wrist with his thumb.

“Well, what I actually meant to ask was… whether maybe, just maybe, you could teach me one of the songs that you sing?”

Percy blinks. This question is the last thing Percy has expected to hear, and he narrows his eyes to study Nico’s features a little closer. For once, Nico doesn’t close himself off, but shows it all: The genuine curiosity, the hesitation, and maybe a little concern about having overstepped a boundary too.

Despite his first instinct telling him to shy away, Percy forces himself to remain calm. He can’t think of any ulterior motives that Nico might hide, doesn’t see any intended harm in the question but an honest interest to learn a little more. Nico has never been anything but kind to Percy, even before they warmed up to each other, and Percy doesn’t see why Nico would change that now.

Even though Percy feels a little unsure, he nods slowly. While Nico watches, he turns away and rolls back into the water, diving down for a few seconds before he rises again at the edge of the island. Percy can’t sing while lying down, and given how vulnerable he is feeling, the cool of the water is a more than welcome comfort too. The last person he has sung for was Will, after the accident so many weeks ago, and up until now Percy had been sure he would never sing for anyone but himself ever again.

When Percy looks up at Nico again, he has taken off his shoes and is rolling up his dark jeans all the way to his knees. Percy smiles shyly, amused to see goosebumps spread all over Nico’s exposed skin as soon as he hangs his legs over the edge and lets them dangle into the water. Percy swims closer again and after seeing Nico nod as if to encourage him, Percy folds his arms over Nico’s knees to keep himself close.

The first note is only a hum, Percy is too shy to start yet, but Nico smiles brightly nevertheless and echoes the sound. It makes Percy feel a little more at ease and he finds the courage to add the next few notes for Nico to repeat. They go back and forth like this, Percy slowly easing into the melody while Nico mimics surprisingly well. Percy wouldn’t have picked Nico for a singer, but hearing Nico hit every tone Percy realises he clearly was wrong.

It takes them a little time, but Percy manages to work up the confidence to let the first words slip into his melody as well. It’s a lullaby, easy and gentle, something Percy’s mother would have sung to him when he was upset at night. Like earlier, Nico lights up when Percy sings the words to him, like allowing him to listen and to sing along is a special gift that Percy has given.

The world around them fades into the background when Nico finally joins in. Even though they don’t quite sound the same, Nico repeats the words Percy has sung to him moments ago fluidly, and Percy has no trouble picking up the familiar words within. It’s strange how secure Nico is with the lyrics, especially for a song in the native tongue of Percy’s kin, but Percy writes it off as Nico being a quick learner rather than anything else.

Their voices find a harmony. The swell of music grows louder and quieter as they vary the melody with an ease that should come from practise, not from a connection between them. Percy’s arms are crossed over Nico’s legs now, allowing himself to raise out of the water a little and bringing them almost nose to nose. Percy’s gaze stays fixed on Nico, who is smiling back at him while they sing as if he is finding as much pleasure in this as Percy is.

Nico’s arms rest on Percy’s shoulders, and when, eventually, the song fades back into humming, then silence, Nico winds them around Percy’s neck instead. Percy’s heart is beating hard and fast in his chest, and the excitement makes him grin hard enough that he can feel a sting in his cheeks when they quiet down completely. His eyes are full of wonder when he looks at Nico, understanding now that it was as much of a gift to Nico as it was to himself.  
Percy hasn’t sung  _with_  someone since he was stolen out of the ocean, away from his family and his kin. If it hadn’t been for Nico and his shy request now, Percy fears he would have forgotten the joy that it can bring. For just a moment, Percy regains a piece of himself again, of who he used to be. It feels like a glimmer of this  _something more_  he is longing for, and it clouds Percy’s thoughts with a kind of happiness he was sure he had lost the ability to feel.

That is, Percy thinks, why he doesn’t react when Nico shifts closer, when Nico’s legs hook around Percy’s middle and Nico slides off the edge of the island and into the water.

Instinctively, Percy’s arms wind around Nico’s waist and before he has processed what is happening, warm lips press against his own.

Percy’s eyes close on their own accord. Warmth floods him despite the cool water around them, along with a new feeling that he can’t quite place, and by the time Percy has realised that Nico is  _kissing him_ , Percy is already kissing back.

Confusion hits him hard. Percy has never thought of Nico in this way, never considered that Nico would think of him like this either… but it wouldn’t be the first time that Percy has misjudged someone’s affections for him.

Nico cups Percy’s cheek, the tips of his fingers gently ghosting over the skin. The tenderness behind every touch, the closeness, the way Nico clings to him – it feels right to Percy. He wants to let go, wants to allow Nico to keep going, to ease the pain in his chest.

But then he remembers…

“No!” Percy hisses, sounding so inhuman he isn’t sure Nico understood him at all. Percy is yanking back from Nico, pushing him away with more strength than would have been necessary. It doesn’t matter how it feels, this cannot be right. Percy remembers Jason’s words, the note, how he had tried to make Percy not blame himself for something that is so clearly wrong. The world won’t care what Percy felt, Nico will be punished and it will be  _Percy’s fault._  He will be alone, his friend will leave him, and nothing will be able to soothe the pain of another loss.

A wince rips Percy out of his thoughts and his gaze snaps up to see Nico holding on to the ledge of the island. The young man is shaking, one arm wound around himself, his face contorted into a tight mask. He is in pain, Percy realises, and that alone is enough to break Percy’s heart into a million pieces all over again. He hurt Nico because he lost control…

Percy makes a quiet, pained sound and reaches out, his fingers only getting far enough to touch Nico’s forearm when the other flinches away. The look he shoots Percy is too vulnerable, too wounded to be called a glare, but it still hurts more than anything Percy could have imagines.

An apology forms on the tip of Percy’s tongue, his eyes burn, but he doesn’t get far when he tries to edge closer again. A sudden coldness envelopes him, along with the same dreadful feeling he’s had a few weeks ago when he watched the shadows dance along the walls.

“Nico…” Percy whispers, or at least he tries to, but he doesn’t get a reply. Nico turns his gaze away, squeezes his eyes shut, and then everything turns dark. Percy feels panic flare up in his stomach, he wants to dive into the water and hide from whatever it is that took the light away, but instead he reaches forward, scared for his friend.

The light comes back as soon as it has disappeared and Percy hits the edge of the island where Nico should have been. He looks around, eyes wide with fear and sadness and confusion, but Nico is gone and he is alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, I will not leave you hanging with... well... _this._.  
>  This was a larger chapter but I decided to split it here because I am evil sometimes, but I'm trying to post the next one as quickly as possible.  
> Until then... let me know what you thought down below. I want to hear all about your feelings c:  
> (I also will try to answer a few soon, I am so sorry I don't get around to doing that more often.)
> 
> Thank you ♥


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... I cut the last chapter because I thought this would end up much longer. but turns out it's quite short. I'm sorry /:

Percy waits. He waits through the whole night, until the sun comes up and until the aquarium opens again.

Nico doesn’t come back.

Percy doesn’t understand what happened, no part of it, really, if he is being honest. He is not sure why Nico kissed him, and by now he neither knows why he kissed Nico back nor why he pushed Nico away as harshly as he had. What makes least sense though is how Percy has seen Nico disappear into darkness as if he had never been here.

Percy’s eyes burn from having shed all the tears he’s been holding back for so long now. Hurting Nico was the last straw, there had been no holding back when Percy realised what he had done. Tame and gentle, kind even, that’s what Jason had described him as more than once, but Percy sees now that all it takes is a little push to prove that wrong.  
The wild aggression, the hardly controlled strength – all that has always been a part of Percy, even though he wanted to forget that it still is. Hidden under all the layers of fondness and affection, under the playful carelessness that Will had brought out in him, Percy had managed to blind everyone including himself.

Nico gave him something beautiful; he made Percy forget for an evening and made him feel joyous again after such a long, rough patch. Instead of returning Nico’s affections, Percy had lashed out. There was no forgiving such a thing in Percy’s mind.

It was a mistake, Percy doesn’t doubt that. His reaction was uncontrolled and wrong, Nico had deserved so much better after all he had done for Percy, but Percy also knows there is nothing he can change about that now. All that is left to do is hope that Nico will come back, that he will allow Percy a chance to apologise and to explain what had gone wrong.

Time ticks away, and when it gets to late afternoon, Percy starts to doubt that Nico will be here today. If Nico didn’t want to see him, Percy could understand that, but in the back of his mind, there is a different fear. Percy doesn’t know whether Nico is being supervised like Jason says he and Will are, but if someone saw their kiss… Percy is afraid that maybe, he will not get a chance to apologise.

 

Percy is swimming in lazy circles when he hears the door open. A woman he didn’t recognise brought his food earlier, which for Percy had been confirmation that Nico wasn’t coming. His head snaps up nevertheless now, it’s not who he had been hoping to see. Will seems surprised when he catches Percy’s disappointed pout and Jason holding the door open for the smaller blonde raises an eyebrow at Percy’s expression as well.

“Not happy to see us?” Will asks playfully, but his tone is as unsure as the smile he’s giving Percy who slowly approaches the island. Will’s sits down on the edge, like he always does, but Percy backs away again – too afraid that for some reason, he might hurt Will if he allows himself to get too close. This gets more than just surprise in reaction; Will’s brow wrinkles as if he’s trying hard to stop himself from frowning, then he looks up at Jason for help.

“Nico called in sick this morning.” Jason says quietly, probably to both Will and Percy, before he takes a seat next to Will. Usually, Jason stays further away from the water, Percy doesn’t know what it is about the tank, the water, but he noticed before that getting too close makes Jason uneasy. Something today is different. “What happened?”

Percy averts his eyes, knowing he won’t be able to bring himself to lie to the two of them. Maybe Nico told Jason already, or maybe Nico just admitted that something had gone wrong. Despite the way it ended, Percy didn’t want to share the intimate moment they had with anyone, but if he wants to right his wrongs, he might need their help.  
Percy can feel his eyes burn when he turns back to them, and judging by the soft, sad sound Will makes, Percy isn’t doing very well in hiding all the hurt and guilt he is feeling.

Jason and Will watch silently as Percy opens and closes his mouth several times, contemplating to speak up and use words to explain as good as he can, but the memory of the last time he used is voice is still too fresh, too scary in Percy’s memory.

“Show me.” Jason murmurs finally, his voice gentle and understanding like Percy imagines that of a teacher should be. The concern on Jason’s features is genuine, and Percy suspects it’s not just for him but for Nico as well. They know each other, Jason has called Nico his student before, and Percy knows they’ve been talking a lot over the last few weeks. If there is someone who can help Percy figure this out and make it right, it will be Jason.

Hesitantly, Percy approaches the island. In his memory, he hears Nico’s wince again, sees him shake and sees the pained expression on the young man’s face. Percy shudders, remembering the darkness that followed and took Nico away. He won’t let something like this happen now, he  _can’t._

It seems that Nico hasn’t told Jason yet, and if Jason doesn’t know, maybe there is hope still that they haven’t been noticed. At the very least, Percy hasn’t gotten Nico in trouble… yet.

Percy’s hands are shaking when he rests them on each of Jason’s knees. The proximity makes him anxious now, regardless of how good he knows it call feel. Jason is patient, waiting and smiling somewhat encouragingly at Percy.

_Sing together._

Percy taps the words in Morse, before looking right up at Jason and humming a few tones, hoping that Jason can make sense of what Percy’s trying to say. Jason nods, even smiles a little, and then looks from Percy to Will.

“They sang together.” He says, making Will smile as well, before it turns back into a frown.

“Why is he upset then?” Will murmurs and Percy feels the flare of anger when the two of them talk over his head again. Percy hates it when they treat him like a child, or a stupid pet, when they clearly know he has far more understanding than that.

Instead of replying to Will though, Jason turns his gaze back to Percy as if he is directing the question forward. Percy swallows his anger, knows it will make this worse, and breathes deeply to calm himself.

_Nico. Water. Come._

Percy tries and as if to emphasise, lightly tugs on one of Jason’s hands. This time, Jason frowns, but Percy isn’t sure if that is because Jason doesn’t understand or because Jason doesn’t like what he thinks.

“Nico went into the water. An accident?” Jason whispers, just loud enough that Will should be able to hear as well. Percy isn’t sure why exactly Jason is keeping his voice down, but he doesn’t really want to dwell on it either.

Percy shakes his head, then tugs very lightly on one of Jason’s hands. He has underestimated his own strength before, he doesn’t want to risk doing so again

“I… can’t you show me without me in the water?” Jason’s voice wavers when he asks and Percy cocks his head to the side with a little frown. Why would he want Jason in the water? Even if Percy didn’t know that Jason wasn’t quite comfortable, Percy knows it would be a stupid move. If they really are being watched, that is exactly the kind of thing that will get them in trouble, isn’t it?

“Don’t worry, I’ll go.” Will speaks up next to Jason, startling both him and Percy. He’s already removing his keys from his pockets, as if preparing himself to take a swim, when Jason grabs Will’s arm. Percy makes a small relieved sound, he isn’t sure he would have been able to communicate that this isn’t what he has been asking for at all.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Jason warns in a hushed voice and looks between Will and Percy. “We’ve only just been allowed back.”

Will shakes his head, obviously determined despite Jason’s words. Before Will gets a chance to voice this though, Percy hisses, shaking his head frantically as soon as he has their attention. His eyes are wide with fear, the thought of losing them again too much for Percy to bear. Even though this too is important to Percy, he has learned his lesson; he will not risk getting them in trouble again.

When Will backs down, there is that look on his face again, somewhere between worry and surprise. Percy tries to ignore it, tries to ignore how it makes him feel, and instead turns his attention to Jason again. Of course, demonstrating it like it has happened was no option from the start, and while that still would have been much easier, Percy tries his best to get his point across.

Jason doesn’t startle when Percy comes a little closer and pushes himself up with one hand on each of Jason’s thighs. Instead, Jason seems curious, a little nervous maybe, and watches closely when Percy makes him rest his arms around Percy’s neck like Nico had the night before.

A flash goes off to Percy’s side and he has to blink a few times to see clear again. Jason doesn’t react to it though, so Percy decides to try and ignore it as well. He leans into Jason’s space, a kind of closeness he can’t deny having imagines before, but instead of doing what Nico has done last night, Percy just rests his forehead against Jason’s for a moment. As much as Percy wanted to savour the moment, or be stupid and lean in for the kiss, Percy can’t risk this.

Neither of them moves for a moment, then Percy takes a shaky breath, shifts his weight and sinks back into the water. He has indulged himself long enough, and even though this is the first time in ages that Jason hasn’t pushed Percy away before he was ready to let go.

_Kissed me._

Percy finally taps with one finger against Jason’s thigh, knowing he couldn’t draw this out any longer.

Jason’s eyebrows shoot up and his eyes widen. Percy backs away slowly, sinking into the water until it covers his shoulders, worried that telling them might have been a bad idea after all. He trusts Jason and Will, trusts their advice, and more than anything, Percy doesn’t know what to do about this situation himself.

“He  _kissed you?”_ Jason hisses eventually and the strange tone of his voice makes Percy flinch away from Jason. Percy hasn’t meant to upset either Jason or Will, who has a hand clasped over his mouth like he can’t believe what he just heard.

No matter what Jason wrote in his note, about not thinking Percy’s affections were shameful, to Percy’s eyes their disapproval is clear on their faces now. They think the kiss was wrong, it shocks them, so much is clear. Percy doesn’t know what to do, how to react to this new kind of resentment. He had hoped to enlist their help in sending Nico an apology, an explanation, but something tells Percy that this won’t be as easy as he made it out to be.

Tears sting in his eyes once more, the confusion and helplessness too overwhelming. Of all things, he hadn’t considered they’d be angry about this, or that they would judge him, but maybe he had been wrong again.  
A hand curls around Percy’s upper arm, but this time it’s Will and not Jason who is reaching out for him.

“Percy, hey…” Will cooes softly, his fingers brushing over Percy’s cheek now. Percy hesitantly comes closer, not sure yet if Will is going to push him away. “I’m sure Nico didn’t mean to upset you.”

Will tugs him closer now and Percy comes easily, resting his cheek against Will’s stomach when Will hugs him gently. He has missed this, but Percy can’t bring himself to enjoy it.  
They’re blaming Nico, even though all of this trouble has been his fault. Percy can’t let it stand like this, not when Nico has been so kind to him all along and Percy only repaid him by lashing out.

He shakes his head, first slowly, then more insistently until Will loosens his grip and lets Percy back away a little. Percy blinks away his tears, then looks up at Jason when he taps against the man’s leg again.

_Hurt him. My fault._

Jason looks confused, maybe even a little angry, and that scares Percy even more than their bad reaction before. He backs closer to Will, withdrawing his hand from Jason’s leg with a fearful expression in his face. As if he is feeling Percy’s distress, Will cards his fingers through Percy’s hair, slowly soothing the turmoil of emotion in Percy’s gut.

“Percy.” Jason says, voice strangely soft and in contrast with the hard expression on Jason’s face. “If you didn’t want this kind of affection from him, you should not feel bad if your rejection hurt him.”  
Jason speaks as if he is explaining this to a child, but for once it doesn’t anger Percy as much as it calms him. The anger isn’t directed at him, Percy realises, but at Nico. They don’t understand, and Percy slowly is getting frustrated with his inability to communicate.

He shakes his head again, more aggressively this time, and narrows his eyes at Jason when he winds out of Will’s grip. Without thinking, Percy gives Jason a push, hoping this time Jason will understand what Percy is trying to show him. Jason topples back, having been caught off guard, but now realisation is dawning on his features.

“You hurt him.” Jason agrees quietly now, and goes on before Will next to him can start to protest. “Percy, I know you didn’t mean to. He surprised you, didn’t he?”

Percy nods, then shakes his head, unsure what to answer. Nico had surprised him, but Percy had kissed him back at first too, so he feels blaming it all on Nico doing something Percy didn’t expect isn’t fair. Percy watches Jason and Will warily for a long moment, then tries to give Jason something akin to an apologetic smile when the man straightens up again. With one hand still on Jason’s knee, Percy taps the question that has been bothering him since their initial reaction.

_Angry?_

Percy worries his lower lip between his teeth, the tender skin catching a little on his fangs. When he looks up at Jason, his eyes are still a bit teary, he is still scared. Their opinion means so much to him and Percy would hate them thinking less of him now that he only got them back.

“Of course not.” Jason says with a little smile and reaches out to cover Percy’s hand with his own. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” The  _Nico did_  goes unspoken, but it makes Percy squirm uncomfortably nevertheless

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the pain in the last one, it was for a reason, I promise :)  
> let me know what you thought down below, maybe, pretty please? 
> 
> (also, I may try not to take forever with the next update, but we know I am hopeless and it probably is gonna be a little while again. thank you for bearing with me guys :) <3 )


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooo sorry this took so long. Life just wouldn't stop throwing things at me, I hardly had time to even think about this fic. I'm back to it now, I'm hoping it'll go better from now on.

He had not thought that Will’s and Jason’s comfort would come with a price, not one this high at least. Had Percy known he’d lose them again… he would never have accepted their closeness the day before.

After he had admitted what had happened between Nico and him, Jason and Will stayed with him much longer than any of the previous times.   
Will tried to distract him with games, the magic cube and his favourite horse toy, while Jason redid the braids Nico had put into his hair a while ago. They spoke quietly, but never scolded Percy for not speaking back, or for being quieter and less playful than he used to be around them once.  
The visitors watched, more and more gathering, but Percy didn’t care or even notice.   
They leafed through the colouring books together, Jason showed Percy a few more drawings the children still sent in, and Will told him a story about a prince and a frog that almost made Percy smile.

They couldn’t stay forever though, and as much as Percy wanted to beg them to stay, he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Unlike Percy, they had a life outside this aquarium, and even if Percy needed them now, he would never make them stay away from their lives for his sake. For all he knew, they might have a family waiting for them…  
  
Nevertheless, the ache in his chest, brought on by the isolation, the loneliness in his tank, came back in full force as soon as Will stood up to leave. Jason must have caught the change on Percy’s face, seen the heartbreak in his eyes maybe, and knelt down a last time to offer Percy another hug. He stroked through Percy’s hair, then over his cheek in a manner way more fond than anything he’d given Percy before. He should have realised then how much it felt like a goodbye.  
Instead of soothing Percy’s pain, it only left a bitter taste on his tongue. He knew he never could have this affection, he knew Jason wouldn’t give this to him hadn’t he been so distressed over someone else.

“We’ll come back in the morning.” Jason had promised, quietly but earnestly before he pulled away. Percy had believed him. He watched Jason take Will’s hand and for once, did not avert his eyes when Will leaned into Jason’s side as they left through the door.  
This time, Percy welcomed the pain. The reminder that he’d never be more but this little part of their lives, that no matter how much he’d be hoping, as soon as they stepped through that door, Percy would fade into the background again.

Nico had offered a way out, but now even that seemed lost for Percy.

Percy heard shouting outside the same evening, fighting and crying, loud enough that he could pick up on it even though it was muffled through the thick walls around his tank. Unsure where it came from, or who was fighting about what, Percy was left with a sense of foreboding, like he knew something bad was to come.

 

Percy loses more sleep that night. He spends his time swimming in rounds through his tank and getting startled by the shadows that look like they might come alive. Maybe it’s a leftover fear from the shadows that had swallowed Nico and stolen him away, but Percy feels a little uneasy in the darker corners of his tank now.

When night fades into a dull grey morning, Percy feels as if the ache in his heart has spread to his very bones. It pulls him down like a heavy weight, as if his bones were coated with lead and stones tied to his limbs. Percy wants to sink down to the floor of his tank and stay there until the feeling fades away again, hide there from the pain and the guilt and the world turning without him, but Percy knows it won’t help.

He can’t take being alone much longer. It’s starting to play tricks on his mind, movement in the corner of his eyes, the fish mocking him, the visitors watching him with disdain.

His waiting, however, is fruitless.

Jason promised him to come visit the next morning. Percy waits, and waits. Jason doesn’t show.

Time ticks away until the sun is high in the sky, fighting to shine its light through the heavy clouds above. By the time the afternoon rolls around, the sky breaks and heavy rain falls onto the dome above Percy’s tank. The heavy drops break against the glass, filling the dome with a steady drumming sound. It should be calming, but Percy only watches sadly.   
He wishes he could feel the rain on his skin, could smell the air and hear the cracking of the thunder instead of just seeing it light up the sky. The sea would be rough, the waves crashing against his skin. Percy remembers how alive weather like this would make him feel.  
The dome is like a little bubble closing Percy in from the storm outside, closing him off from the real world, but instead of feeling protected, Percy feels caged.

By the time the sun goes down and the darkness comes back, Percy gives up on waiting. Even though Jason has promised, something inside Percy knows he won’t be allowed to see Jason and Will again.

 

At night, he lies awake on the seaweed, watching the moon reflect on the water’s surface whenever it manages to peek through the clouds. His eyes sting, but any tears he might cry dissolve right into the water. Both his arms are wrapped tightly around his middle, as if they would help trying to chase away the coldness he feels growing inside.   
Percy waits, but sleep doesn’t come.

 

8 days, and the only face Percy has not seen through a glass wall is that of a scared intern.

There has been no change. Will and Jason are gone. Every day, he counts less visitors passing his window.

Something is wrong. Percy knows it.

The worse his condition gets, the more Percy stays in the shadows. He feels tense, aggressive even, like there is too much energy inside him that he just can’t get out. His toys and books lie disregarded on his island, he hasn’t left the water since Will and Jason disappeared again. Percy doesn’t want distraction, he is not sure he really wants anything at all, other than to end his isolation.  
While he swims his rounds, restless but unsure what else to do, he watches the visitors like he’d watch the fish that he prays on. He scratches the glass with his claws, and he tries to remember whether his kind hunted humans. Percy only remembers hearing stories about play that, if he cared, would make his ears turn pink.

The humans outside, the passing visitors and their children don’t come near anymore, like they sense the change inside him, and Percy is glad for it. He wants to lash out, hiss and bare his fangs, show them how truly scary he can be. After the last few days and how much they stirred up his emotions, Percy doesn’t remember what has been holding him back all this time.

Like clockwork, with the rise of the sun, the female intern that Percy had seen the last time on the day of Will’s accident brings him his food. She tries to stay out of his way, be there before Percy is awake, but as soon as he knows her schedule there is no avoiding him. She never speaks, never meets his eyes, and stays away from the platform if Percy is in sight.  
She is scared of him and, oddly, Percy thinks she should be. Maybe she knows Percy has hurt Nico, maybe word has gotten out. It would explain the drop in visitors too.  
Maybe she is just aware of the violent nature humans associate with Percy’s kind. It is for the better, Percy thinks, he is done making friends that he is not allowed to keep.

Sometimes, a thought sneaks up on Percy that, maybe, it will be for the best if he stays alone in this tank for the rest of his time. No one to hurt and no hurt to receive in return.

 

10 days. The few visitors who still come watch Percy warily. Percy can hear them whisper, some take pictures as soon as he is in sight. A few are writing, as if they are taking notes on his behaviour. Percy isn’t sure what to make of it all.

He’s gotten skinnier, weaker too he thinks. His appetite is almost non-existent, and he only makes himself eat when his stomach starts hurting enough to keep him from moving or resting. He knows his skin is paler too, he has been hiding from the sun, hasn’t left the water even once.

Maybe these humans notice the changes, maybe they too wonder where Will and Jason have gone… maybe they don’t care.

There are no children anymore. Someone has hung up a warning after he hissed at a teen outside a day ago. Percy didn’t mean to, but he feels out of control, impulsive and unrestrained. The teen had tapped Morse against the glass, making Percy approach the glass so fast the he’d hurt his tail failing to stop in time.   
The pain, both physical and emotional, and the disappointment of finding out the Morse was just a prank made Percy lash out. He knows he scared that human, he can’t quite feel remorse.

That is what this woman wanted all along, wasn’t it, Percy thinks. She remembers her fighting with Jason and Will before, about them taming her _property._ A volatile, aggressive creature sells better than a tame and gentle one, that’s what Jason had told Percy about the woman’s believes.  
If she wants this so badly, Percy can give her what she wants. He can be aggressive and scare the visitors and be destructive all around.  
Maybe, some treacherous part of Percy’s heart hopes, she’ll give him back his friends in return.

She was wrong, evidently. The visitors get scared, rather than entertained. They leave their children at home, and keep their distance. They watch him like he is something strange and animalistic, not like there is a person inside. It makes Percy feel even worse about himself.

 

Without any information, Percy is finding it impossible to figure out what is going on. He knows nothing, and especially after he lashed out, he doubts any of the visitors would help. He considered reaching out, writing a note to ask them for help, for information, tell them that this place makes him feel worse every day… but Percy is afraid he’ll get Jason and Will only more in trouble, wherever they are now. The humans might not even care, in the end, Percy sees no reason why they should. Like everybody else, as soon as the visitors are past Percy’s tank, he stops being a part of their world.

 

The nights are not peaceful anymore. More security is patrolling the centre, but Percy doubts it’s because of him. He can see they are armed when they shine their light along his tank, and even if Percy could find rest with all the guilt and hurt and pain inside him, the lights would startle him out of his light sleep.  
He watches them sometimes, lying next to the glass on one of the large underwater rocks in his tank. They scowl back at him, like they’re not sure why Percy is even here anymore.

 

Two weeks have passed, Percy thinks. He has lost track of time. Now, there sometimes is no one outside his tank for hours. It’s like Percy’s nightmare is coming to life.

Whenever the quiet becomes too much, Percy starts throwing pebbles at the glass, or humming little tunes to himself in an attempt to find comfort in the music. Neither works, and Percy feels more on edge every day.

 

The last thing Percy has expected is a new trainer.

He is torn out of the first light sleep in days by a sharp whistle above water and, half angry, half afraid what it could mean, reluctantly rises to the surface. There is a tiny cluster of visitors around, possibly as confused about what is going on as Percy is.

“There you are.” A mocking voice says as soon as Percy breaks the surface of the water. He scowls at the man, tall but thin, with a pointed face and squeezed into one of those tight suits Percy knows humans need for swimming. Instead of waiting for an answer, the man goes on.

“They told me you’re a basket case, but I’ve working with worse than you.” He says and looks what little of Percy is above the water up and down. He hardly seems impressed with what he sees. “You and I have a long week to come. If you want to get your dinner tonight, you better be a good fishy and work with me.”

At that, Percy bares his teeth. He doesn’t yet understand what is going on, or who this man on the platform is supposed to be, but he can guess what they are planning. The whole setup makes his stomach turn: There is a crate full of rings and balls pushed against the wall, next to a bucket that looks similar to the one he gets his food in… they want to teach him tricks.  
Percy knows in his heart, if Will was still around and working here, he’d never allow for this to happen.

“Don’t even look at me like that.” The man bites out and raises his nose in disgust. “I’m not gonna coddle and spoil you like your little sweetheart before.”

Percy feels the anger boil hot in his veins. He clenches his teeth so hard that his fangs dig a little into the soft skin inside his mouth. No matter what happens, he is not going to go along with his, jump and wave and be pretty for human entertainment. They will not make him a puppet.

The man seems confident he can make Percy do whatever it is he wants. He reaches behind himself, grabs two of the large rings and throws the first of them into the water before lowering himself onto the ridge. Percy clenches his fist, his claws dig into his palms.

“I’ll go easy on you first, just a little jumping through the rings. Then we…” He doesn’t get to finish. Percy’s blood boils over. He has reached for the ring that didn’t land too far from him and thrown it right back, hitting the guy square in the chest. Whatever instinct it had been that always made him want to care, comfort and protect Will now makes him want to maim, hurt, drown.

He shoots forward, fast in the water despite his still hurt tail and before the man manages to scramble up and away, Percy grabs one of his ankles and tears him from the ridge. The water is cold, the man only manages one shocked gasp before his head goes underwater. It scares Percy how much he wants to pull him deeper right then, to bring and hold him to the ground until his weak human lungs fill with water. Instead, he flings him toward the island, painfully remembering how he did the same thing to Nico when he lost control.

Before Percy can even start regretting it, something sharp hits his shoulder. A burning pain blooms, Percy wants to reach around and tear whatever hit him out, but his movements slur. He hears shouting, his muscles go slack, and water floods his nose and mouth. Before he understands what has happened to him, the world goes dark around him.

  
  


When Percy wakes again, his head feels heavy. He blinks a few times to clear his sight, his eyes burn, but the effort is for nothing: the world still swims a little around the edges. Judging by the lack of light, Percy guesses night has fallen, but he can't tell how much time has passed since he went under. It must have been several hours, since he got hit just after dawn.

It takes Percy a few tries to push off the floor. His tail hurts more than before – he must have twisted it on his way down - and he still feels a bit dizzy, but at least he still is in his own tank, he thinks. When Percy finally gets up and tries to swim toward the surface, the motion sends a pulsating pain all through his lower body. This isn’t good.

The centre is empty and quiet. When Percy reaches the surface he can hear nothing but his own breathing. He clamours to his old plastic island so he won’t have to use his tail to stay afloat and looks around. It’s darker, colder than usual, in a way that makes the hair on Percy’s neck stand up.

Instinctively, Percy reaches for his shoulder and winces. Where the pain bloomed yesterday, Percy now pulls a little fluffy arrow out of his sensitive skin….

They drugged him.

The spot is still sore, Percy can hardly trace his fingers around it, and the memory of what has happened only makes Percy angry all over all again. He know he went too far, but given the chance, he’d do it again. If anything, Percy is sure now though he has sealed his fate. Lashing out at the new guy, however insufferable he was, only worsened his chances of ever getting what he wanted… of ever seeing his friends again.

Percy scans the glass in front of his tank again. No flashlights, not even the dimmed lights in the hallway are on. The only thing helping Percy see is the moon above, and even that is hidden by the clouds.

When he is sure no one is around, Percy closes his eyes. He tilts his face up to the moon, feeling instinctively where it will shine on him the brightest.   
It has been a long time since Percy prayed, but now he folds his hands and whispers to the moon, and the gods of the sea so far away. He doubts that, even if he really did believe in them, they can hear him from where he is caged now, but there is nothing else Percy can do, and he refuses to go down until the last bit of fight has left him.

The shadows seem to be watching. They shift and change along the walls, grow larger and darker before they shrink again without any change in the light filtering in through the dome, or the glass normally separating Percy from the visitors. When Percy opens his eyes again, the world seems even darker than before. A cold chill runs down his spine, as if he is being watched.

Percy wants to believe that Nico is still within these shadows, watching over Percy through the same ones he had disappeared in before, but Percy knows that is a childish hope. Nico is gone, and with him are Will and Jason.

Nevertheless, Percy lets his eyes roam over them sadly and, after a moment’s hesitation speaks to them too.

“I don’t know what to do.” He whispers, reverting back to the tongue of his people without even realising. “They took everything from me, and what I had left I pushed away myself…”

A tear rolls down Percy’s cheek, then another. He has cried so much, he was sure he had no tears left to shed, but the pain inside proves him wrong again.

“I was stupid and scared. I hurt him… I miss him so much.” Percy whispers and wipes over his eyes, still watching the same dancing shadows on the far end of the wall. Somehow, it is comforting, as if there really was someone listening to his sorrow. “You took him away, I beg you… give him back. I will not make this mistake again.”

“And then what?”

Percy startles and turns around, wincing when he moves too fast. At the edge of the island, the shadows are thicker than anywhere else, and when Percy squints he thinks he can see a human silhouette sitting there. The next breath gets stuck in Percy’s throat and before he can think this through, he is swimming as fast as his injury allows toward the island. He recognises the dark hair and pale face just in time to slow down, to stop and leave some space between them.

A flash of hurt shows on Nico’s face when Percy stops just out of reach, and that is all Percy needs to move the last bit forward to wrap his arms around Nico’s middle. He doesn’t realise he is sobbing until a gentle hand strokes over his hair, and Nico’s voice comes again, much softer than the cold remark before.

“It’s okay. I’m here. I’m not leaving.”

Nico repeats it like a mantra and Percy only moves closer. It feels like Nico is the only thing holding him here, anchoring in this world after the turmoil of the last few days.

It takes Percy several minutes to calm down enough, to stop the hiccups and shaky breaths and stop the tears in order to speak.

“I’m so, so sorry.” Percy whispers, in English again. He doesn’t care now if his pronunciation is off, or he is using the wrong words. He knows Nico will understand or at least appreciate Percy trying. “I hurt you. I… I was scared to lose you so I pushed you away, I am sorry, Nico, so sorry.”

He is rambling, but Nico doesn’t stop him. He lets Percy repeat his phrases, his apologies and explanations as often as he needs to calm his mind and his heart. Even then, even when Percy has finally stopped crying and can bring himself to pull back enough to meet Nico’s eyes, even then Nico doesn’t let go of him.

“It’s not your fault. I surprised you. I put you on the spot. I didn’t give you a choice.” Nico whispers quietly and strokes over Percy’s cheek. Immediately, Percy leans into the touch, chasing the little bit of comfort it offers. He wants to protest, but Nico isn’t done yet, so Percy won’t interrupt.

“Jason told me how distressed you were… he was very angry with me.” Despite his words, Nico cracks a little smile, like it’s a fond, rather than a painful memory. “I would have come back earlier, but I wasn’t strong enough… when I saw the news today, I knew I couldn’t wait any longer.”

The news…. Percy frowns. He wouldn’t have thought his lashing out would even warrant an article in the local paper, let alone anything more. If Nico knows, so do Jason and Will…for the first time, Percy feels ashamed for his aggression.

Nico strokes over Percy’s cheek again, then tilts up Percy’s head to make him meet Nico’s eyes again. Something about the way Nico looks at him makes Percy falter. He covers Nico’s hand with his own and nods once, as if encouraging Nico to say whatever it is Percy can see is bothering him.

Nico takes a deep breath and gives Percy’s other hand a squeeze.

“I want to take you away from here, Percy.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't kill me i know it's been like... 2 months again. I'm sorry :D  
> this is unedited, but has been sitting in my drafts like this for almost 3 weeks so I'd figured I'd give it to you like that. please excuse any mistakes, I just wanted to spare you an even longer wait.

It takes a moment for the words to sink in. Percy stares, eyes wide and not daring to hope that not only Nico is serious, but that he also has the capability to do as he said.

“It’s not safe here anymore. It’s time, Percy.” Nico whispers even more intensely now, his eyes boring into Percy’s, willing him to believe it seems. “I wanted to wait until I’m stronger, but I can take you part of the way now… we’ll figure out the rest from there.”

Percy is confused, unsure what Nico means, but he can tell that Nico’s concern is genuine. And Nico has a point, after what has happened today, he doubts that he’ll be met with any sort of kindness anymore. Percy studies Nico’s for a second longer, and then he nods, giving his permission to whatever it is Nico is thinking or planning.

“Stay as still as possible.” Nico says sternly as he takes both of Percy’s hands in his. A nervous feeling tugs at Percy’s stomach, he shifts closer against the edge, closer to Nico. The darkness is creeping up on them, but Percy tells himself that Nico has it under control, that Nico knows what he’s doing. From what little Percy knows, this darkness is a part of Nico, or maybe it is Nico that is a part of this darkness. Whatever the truth, Nico has never hurt Percy before, and he would trust Nico with his life and more.

Percy’s grip on Nico’s hands tightens when the cold makes him shiver.  It feels like a kraken’s tendrils wrapping around him, taking a hold of him, keeping him in place. Percy can’t deny it: He is scared. As much trust as he puts in Nico, this is pushing it. It doesn’t feel natural, as if Percy is so far out of his terrain that the darkness is rejecting him.

Nico scowls, concentrating harder if the crease in his forehead is anything to go by and finally, something gives. The hardness of the shadows turns soft, pliant and Percy thinks it feels more like a caress than an attack now.

“Close your eyes. Don’t let go of me until I say so, no matter what.” Nico whispers tensely. Maybe this is as uncomfortable for him as it is for Percy, even though the shadows surrounding them are Nico’s own. Percy doesn’t quite understand it – just that it was the darkness that took Nico away last time, and that the same thing has brought him back now.

“On three.” Nico murmurs and shifts until Percy can feel Nico’s breath ghosting over his face. Nico’s warmth is closer too now, worrying and comforting at the same time.

“One.” Nico whispers and Percy swallows around the lump in his throat. His heart is beating so fast, it hurts in Percy’s chest. 

“Two.” Percy presses his eyes shut even harder. His blood is rushing through his ears and he feels the darkness wrapping tighter around them. It’s suffocating, and not at all comforting like the darkness of the ocean might have been.

Three doesn’t come. Percy feels the air of Nico’s whisper, but the sound doesn’t reach his ear. Instead, a sickening feeling floods through him, tears through his body as if he is being ripped apart and out of existence. Maybe this is what it would feel like to be claimed by the gods of death at the end of your life. 

Percy is gasping for air, and maybe he would have flinched away if Nico’s grip on him wasn’t so strong. The shadows seem to be pulling them through the very fabric the world is made of, as if the here and now has seized to exist. Everything is spinning, dissolving, Percy fears the shadows decided to tear them into little enough pieces to match the nothingness around.   
Then, Percy blinks and as sudden as it’s started, it’s over again.

 

Percy is in a cold, white tiled room. There is a weight on top of him before Nico falls, slumping to the floor right beside Percy. The ground is dry and uncomfortable, Percy’s tail is sore and aching and he is feeling sick to his stomach. Percy can’t bring himself to care about any of this now though:

Next to him, Nico is lying on the floor, clutching at his chest, coughing and gasping and clearly in pain. His other hand is balled to a fist on the floor, his jaw clenched and his face scrunched up in distraught. 

Percy makes a soft, wounded sound at the back of his throat. He is confused, where Nico brought him, why Nico is hurting, why they had to leave right away and how that even happened….    
For now though, none of this matters. Percy pushes all his thoughts to the back of his mind and reaches out to comfort Nico instead.

He covers Nico’s clenched fist with his own hand, dampening the skin underneath his own. With a lot of effort, given his heavy tail has to be dragged over dry ground, Percy crawls forward and pushes himself closer to Nico. It must be instinct when Percy pulls Nico against him, feeling out where the pain sits under the skin before applying light pressure right on top of said spot. Percy can feel the struggle of Nico’s lungs underneath his palm, pressed tight against Nico’s chest. Percy concentrates on his own strength, on relieving pain, on easing Nico’s breath back into his lungs. After a few more gasps and coughs, Nico seems to begin breathing a little easier and Percy releases the pressure.

Percy frowns, he isn’t sure how he knew it would help, but that hadn’t stopping him from trying. Nico’s head drops to the floor with a soft thump and Percy slides one hand under Nico’s head to cushion it against the hard ground. It is clear that Nico is struggling to stay conscious, his heart rate is weak but there and his breathing shallow now that it’s coming easier again.

“I’ve got you.” Percy whispers and pulls Nico against his chest protectively. Rest, that is what Nico needs, or at least Percy thinks he does. The hard floor doesn’t matter to him, neither does the dry feeling of his tail. He’ll watch over Nico for as long as he has to to make sure Nico will recover. 

Nico’s head drops to the side, cheek resting against Percy’s chest. Instinctively, Percy strokes over Nico’s cheek and, on a whim, starts humming a soothing melody while he cards his fingers through Nico’s hair. Percy hopes it has the same soothing effect that Will’s petting always had on him.

Minutes pass, maybe even an hour, Percy has no idea of knowing. He doesn’t dare move until eventually, Nico’s second hand comes up to cover Percy’s. It’s a weak and fleeting touch, but seeing that Nico is okay enough to move again means the world to Percy right now.

“I should have waited longer.” Nico groans quietly and squints one eye open. Percy is looking right back at him, worry clearly written all over his face. It makes Nico smile a little, seeing how Percy had tried caring for him and refused to budge from his side. 

“I was too scared you’d get hurt.” Nico continues after a moment and shifts until his whole body is angled toward Percy, his forehead resting against Percy’s collarbone now. It’s as if they’re cuddling, Percy realises with a little blush creeping up his neck that’s tinting both his cheeks and ears a bright pink. “Worth the risk.”

 

The night isn’t easy. They stay on the floor for a long time, Nico trying to regain the strength to get up and maybe basking a little in Percy’s attention and affection. Eventually though, Nico succeeds in dragging himself of the floor and out of what Percy later realised to be the bathroom. Outside, Percy hears Nico’s muffled voice, like he’s talking to himself rather than another person: there’s no answer to be heard.   
A while ago, Will had amusedly explained Percy the concept of calls and text messages, as a way to communicate long distance. Unless Nico had lost his marbles, Percy figures that must be what he is doing now - a call.

Within moments after the talking stops, Nico is back in the room, looking worriedly at Percy on the floor. The air is drying out his skin and scales, making it itch, Nico must be able to see it in the way they turn lighter and in Percy’s shifting around.

“I can’t get you in there by myself.” Nico admits quietly and nods to the bath tub somewhat behind Percy. He already feared that this was where he’d be doomed to stay until they found a more permanent solution. “But Jason is on his way. He’ll help.”

Percy must have lit up at the mention of the name, because Nico’s expression closes off again. He straightens as he stands up, stepping past Percy and only shaking a little on his feet. 

“Still need to get you wet before he arrives.” Nico mumbles, Percy isn’t sure whether he is talking to himself or not.

Nico takes the shower head and, over the tub, turns on the water to test the temperature with his hand. Percy has seen constructions like this one before, usually uglier and larger, from the various times he’d been invasively washed and disinfected before being transferred from one owner to the next. Despite knowing that is not what Nico has in mind, Percy can’t help but shiver uncomfortably. He isn’t too keen on ever reliving those memories.

“Give me your hand, I don’t want it to be too hot or cold for you.” Nico says after a moment, reaching out for Percy. He has softened again and watches almost amused as Percy nods and tries to rob closer, which still only works so well. Nico takes Percy’s wrist in his nimble fingers to bring them under the spray of water. When the cool wet hits his skin, Percy csn’t help but hum pleased at the sensation.

Nico smiles and, as soon as Percy gives his okay, started spraying all of Percy instead of just his hand. He is thorough, making sure to properly soak Percy’s scales and skin rather than just wetting it a little and Percy instantly feels more alive. It does take some time, along with Percy having to twist and turn over, and flooding the entire bathroom in the process until Nico is happy with the result and Percy content with the familiar moisture clinging to his skin again.

“Thank you.” He purrs quietly, like a happy cat, and helps Nico sit down again to recover from the exhaustion. It wasn’t exactly an easy task, and Nico, still weakened, is breathing much harder now than before he’d stood up. When Percy doesn’t move out of reach, but rather makes Nico sit right in his space, Nico takes the chance to lean his head against Percy’s shoulder. It can’t be the most comfortable position, but Nico’s eyes still fall closed after only a moment, and Percy can’t help but smile at the sight. Maybe he was being a little creepy watching his friend sleep. 

So much had happened in the last twenty four hours, Percy can hardly process it all, but right now, he is glad for how things are changing. This is different than anything he’s had before and Percy allows himself to enjoy the casual closeness he would never have had within the restrictions of his tank. He knows this is not a permanent solution, but for once, Percy allows himself to enjoy the moment and let his eyes fall shut.

The peace doesn’t last long, soon disrupted by rapid knocking on the door. Nico’s eyes shoot open, he looks panicked for a second as he scrambles to his feet, before he remembers having called someone for help.

“Be quiet.” Nico whispered anyway, standing up slowly, sneaking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind himself. Percy strains his ears to hear something, anything really, curious and maybe a little scared as well.

“Yes?” Nico’s voice, cracking a little, sounding suspicious and tired. 

Percy makes out a strangely distorted noise that may have been a response, but that Percy can’t really translate into anything that makes sense in his mind. He has no idea where it might come from, and he already knows he’ll probably be too afraid to ask.

“No one followed?” Nico asks, the noise sounds again, then: “Fine. I’ll buzz you in.”

Moments later, a little buzz does sound, and Percy can make out more footsteps than just Nico’s alone. First, they’re distant, then in the same room outside the bathroom where Nico must be in as well right now.

“Where is he?” Someone asks, sounding almost panicked. Hearing the voice makes Percy’s heart skip a beat, he’d recognize it anywhere!  

Before he can think better of it, Percy calls out something akin to Will’s name, and not a full second later the door bursts open and Will stumbles inside, slipping a little on the tiles but regaining his footing quick enough.

“Oh my god!” Will yells, then grimaces when Percy flinches at his volume and quiets his next words down. “I was so worried about you!  It was all over the news, and we’re not - we couldn’t yet -” 

Will stumbles over his own words in his excitement and relief, before he stops entirely as he all but lets himself fall onto his knees next to Percy. Percy reaches out as good as he can from his awkward sitting position and strokes his rough fingertips over Will’s soft cheek. He doesn’t find it in himself to resist the little caress, which Will leans into wordlessly.   
Percy wants to tell him that Nico helped, saved him, really, but Percy feels too overwhelmed to find the actual words now. It’s been too long since he’s seen Will, even longer since he’s been allowed even a touch as soft as this - Percy is sure his heart might stop beating entirely in its efforts to break free from Percy’s chest. Besides… he isn’t sure if Will could handle hearing Percy speak right now.

“Thank god, you’re safe.” Will whispers quietly, over and over, and clutches Percy’s hand in both of his own. Holding Percy’s gaze, Will leans forward and presses his lips to Percy’s knuckles. It’s fleeting, quick, and not something Percy believes ever would have happened in the aquarium. Through the shock of the little fond gesture, Percy can hardly feel how hot his face is from all the blood rushing to his cheeks and ears. This is definitely new.

“We’ve been wanting to get you out of there for so long now.” Will whispers quietly. He looks guilty, and the sadness is clear on his face. Nico has had mentioned something similar when they talked earlier, but Percy isn’t sure if they had planned together or separate from each other. Will rests his forehead against Percy’s fingers now, eyes closed like he is trying to hide the little tears Percy has already caught forming. “I’m so glad Nico could do what we couldn’t.”

Now that the door is open, Percy can see the hallway outside. There is a larger wooden door that Percy guesses must lead outside, and in front of it, Nico and Jason are standing close. Nico’s head is resting against Jason’s shoulders, with Jason’s arms securely wrapped around Nico, and they are talking too quietly for even Percy’s sensitive ears to pick up their words. It makes Percy frown a little, he had thought that they knew each other, but that there wasn’t much affection lost between them. This is painting a very different picture… one of familiarity and intimacy even and Percy would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little jealous deep inside.

Before Percy can go on much with his musing, Jason pulls away from Nico and Percy snaps his gaze away before either of them catches him watching.  Will is breathing shakily and finally shifting on his knees to sit down next to Percy, although without ever letting go of Percy’s hand.

When Jason comes into the bathroom, he gives Will a soft smile and squeezes his shoulder, before he kneels down in a similar position to the one Will has just been in. Somehow, Percy doubts that Jason is going to kiss his hand as well though.

“How are you?” Jason asks and, much to Percy’s surprise rests his hand on Percy’s lower arm, close to where Will is holding onto Percy’s hand. 

Percy grimaces, then nods to his tail. It’s hurting worse in the position he is currently in, but he knows he can’t blame Nico for that, given that he probably would be even worse off in the aquarium now. It will need time, and the freedom of the water to properly heal. 

“How’s your shoulder?” Jason goes on after running his hand once over Percy’s tail - causing Percy to shiver whether Percy wants to or not. Jason  _ definitely _ has not been this comfortable touching Percy before when there were stranger’s eyes on them. 

Percy wants to shrug, but knowing it would hurt, he just makes a little displeased sound instead. Jason nods, then looks at Nico who is heavily leaning against the doorframe at the other end of the room.

“I don’t think you hurt him. It feels like it happened before you took him here.” Jason says and smiles in what Percy thinks must be encouragement.

Nico sighs, relieved, but Percy only raises an eyebrow. He is confused, both why Nico thinks that he hurt Percy, and why Jason would be able to feel the injury in his tail. Although… given that Nico quite literally pulled him through dimensions and darkness last night, nothing should really surprise him anymore. Jason sets down a large leather bag he had slung over his shoulder until now, until he finds a little tub that he hands to Will. 

“I’ll take Nico to bed, make sure he’ll actually rest, then I’ll be back with you two.” Jason promises as he stands up. Will seems to know what he is to do, unscrewing the little tub already as Jason is approaching Nico, who seems to be protesting weakly against Jason being “such a mother hen, I can take care of myself.”

Will sighs, not in annoyance though. Percy thinks he looks rather affectionate watching the two men leave. When Will turns back to Percy, his expression softens even more.

“It’s for your shoulder. Jason thinks that your body is rejecting whatever they’ve hit you with… that’s why it’s still so sensitive.” Will explains as he shows Percy the cream hidden inside the cup. It’s as green as kelp and smells a little like it too, as well as flowers and… weirdly cinnamon, Percy thinks. He leans forward for Will without protest though, allowing the other access to his shoulder despite knowing it would hurt.

Will scoots behind him and Percy can hear him taking in a sharp breath, obviously, the sight is anything but pretty.

“There’s a reserve.” Will starts quietly as he circles around the wound widely for the first time, avoiding to touch where it hurts worst so far. “A hundred miles from here, a bay that connects to the woods and the ocean. It’s beautiful, really. You should ask Jason to show you pictures.”

Percy frowns a little, unsure while Will is telling him this, but instead of replying concentrates on keeping his wincing to a minimum when Will’s fingers start circling closer to the centre of pain.

“When we travelled to the other aquariums… there was so much suffering. Your kind is being treated so badly.” Will sounded sad, guilty in a way, maybe about not having done more to change this. “The people love you. We had a campaign running… trying to claim that reserve for you and your kin.” 

At that, Percy perks up. They… what? He turns around, not sure he is comprehending this right. Will smiles sadly and strokes through Percy’s hair affectionately with his clean hand. 

“We were going to get you out the legal way, then the others we’ve come across. Give you back to the ocean.” Will sighs and drops his forehead to Percy’s uninjured shoulder. The easiness of the contact makes Percy flush a little, yearning for more. “There was no choice, Nico had to get you out before we managed. I’m sorry I failed you, Percy.”

Percy scoffs, he can’t help it, and nudges Will softly. When the man looks up, Percy shakes his head. Will never failed him, and although Percy couldn’t always see it, he knows everything Will did was for him.

With no one around to stop him, and no one watching, Percy softly nudges his nose against Will’s cheeks, followed by the littlest brush of his lips against Will’s soft skin. It makes Percy blush from the roots of his hair down to his chest, but he doesn’t stop anyway. He nuzzles Will lightly, and hums - a little pleased sound. Will’s chest is pressed up against Percy’s back, he revels in the feeling of Will’s heart beating faster the more affectionate Percy is being.

“Thank you. For everything.” Percy whispers quietly, choosing the moment to let Will hear him speak in words he so seldom used around him. Will’s eyes widen, and he turns his face to look at Percy. 

“You..” Will whispers, but seems to be unable to find any words for his thoughts. Their noses are close enough to be touching, and Percy thinks his heart might be racing right out of his chest given how fast it is beating. He nudges his nose against Will’s, inviting and playful, and bites his lip.

Will seems to shift, coming closer. Blood is rushing in Percy’s ears, his mind narrowing down only to the other’s warmth, to Will’s eyes watching him carefully and Will’s lips so close to his own. Maybe, just maybe, Percy thinks, he could get away with a kiss.

 

The door creaks loudly as it opens, they both startle and pull apart quickly, as if having been caught doing something forbidden. Will’s face goes a delightful shade of red, although Percy can’t quite enjoy it as much knowing he must paint a similar picture. He avoids the other’s gaze, avoids looking at Jason, oblivious, who is coming in and telling them quietly that Nico finally dozed off.  He doesn’t seem to notice the tension, or what he has just walked in on.

“Come one, Perce. Time to get you into the tub.”

  
  


The bathtub… well… Percy wouldn’t say it’s tiny. He guesses, for a human, it would be almost too large, but it definitely hasn’t been made to accommodate a grown merman like himself. His head is resting against the wall on one side, his tail hanging over the other. At least, he is somewhat floating in water, able to splash his skin and tail whenever he needs to.    
Percy knows it’s the best they can do for him now, and while that doesn’t make it any more comfortable, Percy is grateful for every little bit. 

 

It had been bad enough getting into the thing in the first place. It took a long time for Jason to even find a way to help Percy move without hurting his injured tail more in the process, and Will still being reduced to a blushing mess wasn’t much help. Heaving a merman into a human bathtub wasn’t even an option, no matter how strong Jason looked Percy knew for a fact that he weighed easily twice as much as a grown human man, but since Percy might do severe damage to his scales and sensitive skin if he stayed on dry land for too long Jason and Will bit the bullet and at least tried to help Percy heave and climb himself into the tub before filling it with water. It had been painful, but, once the vessel was filling with water, very rewarding.

Will has almost fallen in right along with Percy, which, to be quite honest, Percy wouldn’t have minded all that much, but after what had just happened between them Percy thought he needed some time to think rather than make them both even more confused. 

Jason apologised when he decided he and Will needed to get some rest as well if they wanted to come up with any proper plan by morning and went to get some shut eye. Percy couldn’t bring himself to be angry, he couldn’t really ask them to stay on the wet tiles for the night just so he wasn’t alone, but still… Percy would have preferred if they hadn’t left him.    
For most of the night, Percy struggled to somehow get comfortable in the small space. Every now and again, he’d splash the part of his tail that was hanging out of the water, trying to adjust to a position that wasn’t making his tail ache, but that turned out to be a fruitless ordeal early on and if Percy wanted to get some sleep he couldn’t keep that up anyway.

Instead, Percy ends up watching the white ceiling above and trying to process what exactly was going on. He’d physically attacked the new trainer, despite him deserving it, Percy knew that was a dick move. He’d been drugged, hurt his tail to the point that it was constantly aching, and was saved by the one person he was sure had every reason to hate him.  Nico had been close, comforting, and Percy had almost wished Nico would stay with him even when Jason ordered him to sleep. Then… Will… and the kiss Percy was sure had almost happened. There was no way, with how embarrassed Will had been when Jason walked in on them, that he hadn’t been heading in the same direction as Percy. A few days ago, Percy would never have considered that even being an option in his life.

Sometime during the early morning, or maybe still during the night, Percy’s thoughts slow to a halt and he doses off after all. It is impossible for him to tell the time, given that the bathroom has no window or natural light source whatsoever, but when he finally manages to slip into a light sleep, Percy doesn’t care anymore anyway. It’s dreamless and deep, but when Percy wakes again it feels like not even a minute has passed since he closed his eyes.

He can hear voices from outside, clatter and the scratch of a chair against the floor. He wonders how long the others have been up, if he should call out for them, or if they checked on him already. Percy doesn’t have to wonder for long, since just as soon as he starts debating crawling out of the bath tub somehow, Nico shuffles in through the slightly open door.

“Morning Percy.” He says tiredly, and cracks a little smile when Percy reaches out both arms toward him. Percy has to check if he’s alright, if he’s still in pain, if he’s getting better. Nico sets a little bucket down next to the bath tub that Percy doesn’t even spare a glance, instead taking both of Nico’s hands in his as soon as Nico is in reach. Percy brings them to his lips, kissing both lightly, mimicking what Will had done the night before.

“Are you okay?” He whispered quietly when he looks up to see Nico stare at him with pink cheeks and an unreadable expression on his face.  Nico nods, slowly,  and allows Percy to draw him a little closer. 

“Are you?” Nico responds after a little while, maybe noticing how Percy was even more clingy than the night before. Percy shrugs, nodding to his tail, but then still tries to give Nico a smile. He’ll be fine, as long as he’ll be allowed to stay around those he values most. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have actually started a new fic with similar pairings and I'd love for you to check it out. It's called [Time Is A Strange Thing ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7900150/chapters/18046078) and a Jason-centric marvel AU.
> 
> Anyhow, I wanted to thank everyone who keeps commenting, keeps enjoying this fic. I know it is hard with the long breaks between updates, but it really means the world to me when someone leaves a few words below! You are amazing and the reason I have kept writing this fic instead of giving it a quick, shallow ending! :)
> 
> oh, and if you ever want to rant and yell at me ;) or just chat, my tumblr is [ percyinpanties ](http://percyinpanties.tumblr.com) where I do post a few little ficlets that I don't bother putting on ao3 in between :) come have a chat if you like.


	17. Chapter 17

_“Who took Percy? Police still without a lead._

_Renewed spike in protests. More and more people join the Merfolk Rights Movement._

_New pictures of merfolk neglect, Minister Zhang calls senate to action._

_It’s ten to five and you’re listening to tea time with Leo Valdez.”_

The “ _Radio Festus – where you heard it first”_ jingle plays. Then, white noise. Percy frowns at the radio, adjusting its antenna and turning the knob until the signal finally comes back. If he stays perfectly still, maybe he’ll get through the report this time.

“ _Authorities are still unsure how the heist was carried out without any signs of a break-in into the aquatic wildlife centre. So far, there are no leads concerning the perpetrator, their identity or motive. Nevertheless, it is widely believed that the merman would not have been able to escape on his own devices._

_A professor at Columbia University raises suspicions that this incident must be related to a similar disappearance that has taken place six years ago in Venice. Though, he was not able to procure any evidence to support his claim. At the time – ”_

The radio cuts out again, Percy growls quietly. The bathroom has practically no reception, and he has hardly room to move around as long as he is confined to the bathtub. Nevertheless, Percy shifts and turns until the voice comes back again.

“ – never found.

_Early today, a speaker of local police confirmed that the investigations on former prime suspect William Solace have been terminated. The merman’s long time trainer had been under the suspicion of having orchestrated the escape, until a security camera’s tape surfaced showing the man out of town. According to a confidential source, during the night of the heist, Solace had been at dinner with marine biologist Jason Grace, who has become known for his ground-breaking work with merfolk over the past year._

_Captain Arellano-Ramirez confirmed that they were links between the two men and any of the activist groups that claimed involvement in Percy’s disappearance. The recent spikes in protest to free merfolk, especially crowd favourite Percy, had raised concerns with local authorities. To the surprise of many however, Arellano-Ramirez dismissed all such declarations of responsibilities in a press conference this morning._

_The question: Who took Percy? still stands unanswered while the pressure on the taskforce under Arellano-Ramirez increases minutely.  
The people of New York worry about the well-being of their favourite – ”_

The noise of the door opening startles Percy. He jumps, and to no surprise, the sudden movement immediately turns the news-speaker’s voice right back into white noise. At least, Percy thinks, he hasn’t dropped his radio into the water of the tub.  
A second later, the bathroom door opens, and Nico is standing in the doorway with a little frown on his face.

“Where’d you get that from?” Ncio asks, and Percy is relieved to hear Nico’s voice coming out as curious rather than scolding. “It hardly even works anymore.”

For a moment there, Percy had felt like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but Nico doesn’t seem to be bothered by the radio at all. He steps closer, and gives Percy a little smile.  
“I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“Will.” Percy whispers and returns Nico’s expression sheepishly before waving him closer to the tub. It’s not like it used to be, in the tank, where Percy could have swum up to Nico to greet him. From the looks of it, however, Nico doesn’t mind closing the distance himself. “To feel less alone today.”

At that, the corners of Nico’s mouth drop a little. He sits down on the edge of the tub where Percy had rested his arm just a moment ago and looks at the merman with a strange expression.

“I’m sorry that we left you alone all day.” Nico starts. Percy, after a second of hesitation, rests his hand on Nico’s thigh – right atop of where it had been on the bathtubs edge before. Nico raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he slowly covers Percy’s hand with his own.

“Jason and Will were questioned again.” Nico continues and rubs his thumb over Percy’s knuckles. He is not looking at Percy, his gaze fixed on their hands instead. “The Captain knows they had nothing to do with it, but the centre director is being stubborn. Insists they stole you from her – not that she has any way of proving that.”

Nico roll his eyes and Percy sneers at the water at the mention of the woman. Understandably, after all that she’s done to Percy, he despises her with all of his heart. All the pain that has come to him over the past few months had been related to her, or caused by her, for no other reason than that she viewed Percy as her property rather than as a living being.   
When Percy’s gaze stays fixed on the water’s surface, Nico strokes his thumb over Percy’s knuckles. It is supposed to be comforting, Percy is sure, but it makes him shiver nevertheless. He tries his best to hide it, but judging by the twitch of Nico’s lips when Percy looks up, it didn’t go unnoticed by the other.

“I do have some good news, too.” Nico says, smile much more genuine than the ones before. He leans back and reaches with his free arm for his backpack that he’d dropped to the floor earlier. Percy watches curiously while Nico pulls the backpack into his lap, then rummages around before producing a clear container. It’s filled halfway with water and, much to Percy’s joy, a few clams floating around!

Nico huffs a little laugh when Percy lets out a little squeal and snatches the container from Nico’s hands. He tears the lid open, flashes Nico a wide grin, and fishes out one of the tasty treats.

“Will is getting fish from a few towns over.” Nico tells him while Percy is eating and humming. This definitely makes up for their neglect today – not that Percy had held it against them in the first place.  
“And Jason… well…” Nico stops and huffs a little laugh, shaking his head. Percy raises an eyebrow and nudges him, silently asking Nico to go on. Nico bites his lip, apparently trying to hide his grin, and shakes his head again.

“Jason is buying a kiddie pool to set up in the living room.”

Percy stares, then frowns, before he shakes his head. This is a joke, right? It has to be.  
While Percy isn’t a hundred percent sure what exactly a kiddie pool is, he can vividly imagine it: bright colours, all plastic, shallow water and even less spacious in than this bathtub. He is not sure why Jason thought _that_ was a good idea, but at least Nico seems to think it’s somehow funny. What good is an even more confining pool going to do?

“I already told him it’s stupid but he’s stubborn.” Nico shrugs and meets Percy’s eyes. They share a smile before Percy silently goes back to devouring his clams. It’s comfortable even though neither of them talks, and eventually, Percy slouches enough that he can lean his head against Nico’s thighs.

Percy doesn’t know what it is, but ever since the eyes of the visitors and the cameras of the aquarium stopped watching him every second of the day, he found himself seeking out physical comfort more openly. He always enjoyed touch, that always had been part of him, but this was different. It was easier to just exchange gentle affections when there was no one else to spy on every bit of intimacy.

 

“Honeys we’re home!”

Will’s voice rings through the flat, followed by Jason’s low laughter, before Will is peeking into the bathroom where Nico and Percy are still sitting close.  Percy blushes a little when he raises his head of Nico’s thigh to look at Will, straightening up as he comes closer. Will is grinning so bright, Percy is afraid he might risk being blinded if he keeps looking at the other – nevertheless, Percy waves him closer. Nico scoots away, a little to Percy’s dismay, and makes room for Will to take his place.

Will sets a cooler down next to the tub before he bends down to hug Percy in greeting, who feels his cheeks flare again but makes a happy sound anyway. Suddenly, he doesn’t mind Nico scooting away as much anymore.

“How are you feeling, buddy?” Will asks as he pulls away and sits down in Nico’s spot.  
Percy shrugs, smiles a little and makes a non-committal noise at the back of his throat. While he still is in a fair amount of pain, Percy is happy to be here, despite everything. Nothing compares to the ache in his heart he had felt being alone in that tank…

Will starts talking about his day, about being questioned and about how red the director’s face turned when the police dropped the charges against him. Nico gets up, but Percy is too occupied with Will to complain or to make him stay. Will goes on about the police and later on, the man who sold him fish at the harbour, definitely suspecting something was up.

Percy only notices Nico’s absence when he’s out of the door and Jason’s voice comes from the other side:

“Great, I could use some help here.”

There’s no answer, but Nico doesn’t come back either. Without meaning to, Percy pouts. Jason didn’t even bother popping in to say _Hi_ , and for a second it looks like Will is going to leave him alone in here as well. Before Percy gets a chance to complain, Will turns back to him after all and goes back to his tale.

While Nico and Jason bicker in the next room over, pushing furniture around and laughing quietly.

“They act like an old married couple.” Will jokes when a loud groan echoes through the fall, followed by what sounds like Nico throwing something at Jason and his distant laughter.

Percy pulls a face. He still doesn’t understand how he missed how close they all are. Especially after how angry Jason had been about the kiss, it makes no sense to Percy to see them act like this around each other now. It’s familiar and intimate in a way Percy knows he can’t ever hope for, because at the end of the day they’ll still be able to go back to their lives together while he is bound to a tank, to a tub, to a lake or to the sea.

 

“It’s done!” Jason falls into the room, one hand on the door handle and a bright grin on his face. He looks happy, more open than Percy thinks he ever allowed himself to be in the aquarium. It hurts a little to see, although Percy doesn’t understand why; he is glad that they all are happier now.

The act of leaving the tub takes Percy a long time. Jason tries to help, and as strong as he must think himself to be, there is nothing he can do for Percy who easily weighs twice as much as a grown human male and is too slippery to pick up with bare hands. Once on the bathroom floor, breathing heavily and a little bit bruised, things only get marginally easier. The floor is dry and Percy’s body is hardly made for moving on land in the first place.

It takes _a while_ , but eventually Percy manages to crawl into the living room, leaving a damp trail in his wake. When he looks up from the floor and his gaze falls onto the pool, however, Percy lets out a little squeak: at the back of the pool, a plastic palm tree sticks out of the bright coloured border. It looks a lot like Percy’s island used to and Percy likes to think that it’s the reason Jason must have picked this pool over any other.

That and the size – Percy guesses. Against his and Nico’s earlier suspicions, the pool is much larger than the bath tub. It stretches all over Nico’s living room, which explains why they took so long to set it up. Chairs are stacked on top of one another, a table pushed up against the wall, plants moved onto a now crowded shelf.

Will is giggling quietly when Percy crawls the last meter forward and climbs into the pool, rolling around and sighing happily. It is just long enough that Percy can stretch out his hurt tail, which has suffered quite a bit during Percy’s journey from the bathroom to the pool.

“Alright.” Jason says and makes Percy looks up at him. The man is grinning madly and Percy is sure he is mirroring that expression himself. Seeing Jason so excited about doing something for him, Percy can forgive the other for having forgotten to say _Hello_ to Percy earlier.

“Time to fill it up.”

 

 

It takes almost two whole hours of bringing buckets from the kitchen and bathroom sinks to the pool, emptying them and repeating the process before the pool is decently filled. Things may have progressed a little faster hadn’t it been for Percy giggling and splashing, effectively distracting everyone from their task every other minute. No one seems to mind though, and Percy is happy to be allowed to be a little goofy after the past few depressing weeks.

Even when the pool is filled to the brim, it only covers half of Percy. It is still nice to be able to lie comfortably, and he can roll around to keep himself wet – in the end the bath tub didn’t do any better of a job.

The best part of the pool, however, is that Percy isn’t isolated in the bathroom anymore but rather in the centre of everyone’s attention. That and the fact that he gets to explore Nico’s living room – if only with his eyes.

There is a large cupboard holding more books than Percy has ever seen in one place, stacked up around a tiny television and a small army of potted plants. Up high are shelves full of picture frames, but Percy can’t make out any of the faces from his spot on the pool. Behind him there’s an old couch with cracked leather cushions and bedding draped over one side – from the looks of it for a makeshift bed … Have Will and Jason been staying over?

What captures Percy’s attention the most however is a painting. It’s hung up behind the couch, about as wide as the span of Percy’s arms. The painting is not framed, just the canvas fastened to the white wall behind.   
It’s mostly dark colours, blues, purples and greens – except for the centre. Illuminated by light filtering in from the top of the painting, a young mermaid floats through the water. Her face is turned upward to the source of the light and what Percy guesses is supposed to be the water’s surface.

Her jet black hair is braided to keep it out of her face, her pale skin seems to be reflecting the light from above. In a way, Percy thinks, it looks like she is glowing. Like Percy’s, her gills stand out against her ribs and her neck – pink and glistening. She does not have the tail of a great white like Percy does however. Instead, her lower body melts into dark tentacles, stuck in the motion of pushing her forward.

Percy finds himself lost in the painting and its beauty when someone drops to the floor next to the pool and startles Percy enough to jump a little. It’s Nico, who’s gaze follows Percy’s line of sight toward the painting now. There is a ghost of a smile on his face, but his eyes seem nostalgic… a little sad too, maybe.

“Took me almost a year to finish.” Nico says quietly, offering the information without Percy having to ask. His voice is wistful, and he seems unable to draw his gaze away from the painting now. “Still looks nothing like the real thing.”

_The real thing?_

Has Nico met a mermaid before he knew Percy? Was that the reason for his initial fear, his hesitation? Or is she one of the others that Will and Jason have worked with in the past few months?

Before Nico can reveal any more and before Percy gets to ask him about it, Jason claps his hands together and makes both of them jump.

Percy turns toward him with a glare, but can’t keep it up when he sees the smile on Jason’s face. Reluctantly, Percy draws his attention away from Nico and the mermaid, despite his burning curiosity, and turns toward Jason instead.

The man is rounding the pool to take a seat on the couch, blocking out Percy’s view of the painting. Will follows, a steaming cup in his hands, and sits down cross legged next to Jason.

 

“We need a game plan.” Jason says simply, now forcing Nico’s attention away from the painting as well. “This is no solution yet, we need to get you back to the sea.”

_Back to the **sea.** _

Percy stares. Of course part of him knew that this was the plan all along but… hearing Jason say it still takes him by surprise.

_The sea._

It’s been years, Percy hardly remembers anything about it anymore. Every night back in his tank, Percy ached for the freedom of the ocean, ached to go back, to find his people, but now that it is a tangible possibility…

Seeing the shock on Percy’s face, Will hands his tea to Jason and scoots off the couch onto the floor in front of the pool. He reaches out to take one of Percy’s hands and gives it a gentle squeeze. Percy smiles despite his nerves.

“Don’t be scared. We’re not gonna dump you in the ocean and leave you to your own devices.” Will says softly and Percy relaxes a little. He hadn’t thought they would but hearing it said was relieving nonetheless. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

Nico huffs a little laugh and leans over to rest a hand on Percy’s shoulder. When Percy turns to meet Nico’s gaze, the other smiles. The sadness from before, however, is still there.

“We know it’s almost impossible to go back to living in the wild after spending basically your whole life in a cage.” Nico explains and… he sounds bitter. Percy frowns, wants to ask what is wrong, but Nico goes on before he gets the chance.  
“You remember the reserve Will mentioned? That is still our plan a. It’ll give you a chance to adjust in safety … and leave whenever you want to.”

Leave? Why would he want to leave? What was there out there for him worth giving up what he had here? His family…maybe… if he’d ever find them… if they even remembered him…

“You won’t be alone.” Jason says now. He is rubbing his hands together in his lap.

What is he nervous about?

Percy narrows his eyes, there is something they’re not telling him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant not to post this until I finished the rest of the fic and could post it all in one go, but I ended up feeling bad for making everyone wait. I hope you liked this. <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. I didn't even get to the main event I meant to get to because the rest took up more space than I anticipated planning it.  
> Sorry for the wait, but I do hope you'll enjoy ♥
> 
> As usually, not beta-ed bc I couldn't wait to share the finished chapter with you guys!

When Percy wakes up, the room is still dark.   
The windows are tilted open and the first light of the day is filtering from Nico’s thin curtains into the room. Percy can hear cars from the streets below, birds chirping somewhere in the distance and the quiet, even breathing of Nico, sleeping on the couch by Percy’s side.  
It’s so peaceful that Percy is scared to move, to make a noise and destroy the moment. The dust in the air is catching the light, making it look like it’s snowing in the room. Laughter rings from somewhere outside, maybe the floor below them. Percy has always felt as if in those early moments of the morning, anything was possible.  
Eventually, Percy cannot take staying still any longer. He turns over in his pool as quietly as he can, the water splashing as it moves to make room.  
On Percy’s other side, under a bundle of blankets, Nico is hidden. Only the top of his head pokes out from underneath the covers, black hair spilling all over his pillow. It looks soft, but Percy can’t remember if, the last time he touched it, it felt that way too. By some miracle, Percy manages to resist reaching out and running his fingers through Nico’s dark locks.

Against Percy’s expectations, the bedding on the couch hadn’t been Jason’s and Will’s from staying over the night before, but Nico’s usual sleeping place. Percy hadn’t noticed the lack of another door, another room, that Nico would spend his nights in - until the previous evening had rolled around and Jason and Will said their goodbyes before Nico retired. Percy had watched Nico fluff up his pillow and shake out the blanket before bidding Percy goodnight and slipping under the covers. To Percy, the couch looks way to small, but Nico hadn’t seemed to mind as he curled up under the covers the night before.  
It must be a tiny flat, and Percy feels bad for taking up so much space in it. He is invading Nico’s home, and despite all the reassurances that he is welcome, Percy still can’t shake the guilt that creeps up in him. As much as Percy dreads the thought of leaving, he knows Jason had been right when he insisted that Percy had to be brought to open waters as soon as possible.  
Absentmindedly, Percy wonders what Jason has planned to get him there. He could ask – Will and Jason should be here soon, Percy thinks. Scanning the walls with his eyes, Percy tries to find a clock.   
He used to be able to tell time in his tank decently well, by the height of the sun and the visitors’ activity, by how long it had been since someone came by to bring him food... - but it’s hard to judge in this new environment. The only indicator, the light from the windows, is still faint, so it must be morning. Percy cannot even begin to guess an exact time, however.   
Will and Jason are meant to be here for breakfast at eight – Nico had grumbled about having to wake up this early again – to discuss Jason’s plan for getting Percy’s freedom back for good.   
Percy still feels touched by much thought Jason evidently put into not only Percy’s escape, but into giving Percy a future now that he is, technically, free. When Percy had still been a captive in the rescue centre, he would never have given Jason as much credit for his affection, never would have believed that Percy meant enough to the man to go to such lengths.  
Just yesterday, Percy had found out that Will and Jason meant to claim a reserve for Percy and other merfolk like him all along. A space where they’d be safe and free to come and go as they’d please – a dream, in Percy’s opinion – beautiful, but hard to turn into a reality.   
Never would Percy have guessed he meant that much to them, that his freedom, his wellbeing meant that much to them. It shouldn’t have been as much of a revelation, but still…

Nico makes a soft sound and pulls Percy out of his thoughts.   
Turning his face toward the couch, Percy sees Nico stirring under his heap of blankets.  
Not wanting to wake Nico up, or even worse – make Nico get up just because he saw Percy already awake – Percy closes his eyes, turns his face away and pretends to still be asleep. It takes him a few tries to even out his breathing and relax, but Percy hopes that while Nico works out his way from underneath all those blankets he will not notice.  
Nico yawns, then mewls when he stretches on the couch. Percy finds it hard to control the way his lips twitch at the funny sound, silently wondering if Nico forgot about his presence here. It’s hard to resist sneaking a glance in Nico’s direction, but Percy forces himself to be perfectly still.  
The sheets ruffle, then Percy hears the soft pat of Nico’s feet hitting the ground. Another yawn follows, then steps leading away from Percy and the couch.  
Maybe Nico is just getting up to use the bathroom?   
Percy wouldn’t like it if Nico lost any sleep after the last few stressful days. It is evident even now how much of a toll Percy’s escape has taken on Nico, how much using the shadows has drained him.   
Percy doesn’t understand how it works, isn’t sure he wants to either – but he knows he will never make Nico go through that again.  
When the steps become more distant, temptation wins over and Percy squints one eye open to peek at Nico and find out whether or not he is getting up for good.  
Nico is standing halfway between the hallway and the kitchen, as if he’s unsure what he wants yet. The light coming in from the windows reflects against his pale skin. He’s showing a lot more of it than Percy remembers ever seeing before, wearing only a loose hanging tank top and underwear to sleep.   
What captures Percy’s attention however is not Nico’s pleasing figure, although his wandering gaze might linger for a moment before it stops right where the black fabric of Nico’s boxers meets his long legs.   
They’re not pale throughout. Snaking around them like angry tendrils are thick, pink scars.   
Percy wants to recoil at the sight, but that would give away his staring.  
The scars start upward from Nico’s ankles until they disappear under the hem of his underwear. Only very little of the skin looks untouched – around the tendrils are smaller scars, some puckered and round, others thin and already faded white. Most of Nico’s legs are covered with them.  
Both of Percy’s eyes are wide open now, and if Nico turned around to face him, Percy wouldn’t be able to hide his staring in time.   
They scars aren’t fresh, yet only a few years old at most. Percy’s mind is wrecking itself for an explanation, but he doesn’t like the few ones he can come up with.  
An attack, maybe?  
Nico was so scared of Percy when he saw him the first time, back in the rescue centre. Nico was constantly keeping his distance, staring at Percy as if he was just waiting for the merman to lash out. Percy had slowly earned Nico’s trust – and now he wonders if those scars are the reason Percy had to work so hard for it to begin with.  
A strange ache settles in Percy’s chest. He wants to cradle Nico, hide him away from harm. Snarl and flash his fangs at anyone who comes to close.  
What happened to Nico?   
Who has hurt him so badly?  
The doorbell rings, a shrill and unforgiving sound completely shattering what little was left of their eerie peaceful morning.  
Nico jumps, and without turning to check if Percy has woken, he runs for the hallway.  
The buzzer sounds a moment after, and Percy sees Nico leaving the door open before he dashes into the bathroom.   
Percy is scowling. It must be Will and Jason – otherwise Nico would not allow the visitors to let themselves in – but his escape to the bathroom is peculiar nevertheless.   
Do Jason and Will know about the scars? Is Nico hiding them?  
Percy doubts he’ll ever get an answer to those questions. He turns onto his stomach and shifts to rest his arms on the front of the pool – that way he can watch the door.   
He doesn’t have to wait long before it opens wider – Will, beaming, and Jason right behind him, a hand on Will’s shoulder. Jason shoots a glance behind them, down the stairs and toward the windows, before stepping into Nico’s flat and closing the door.  
“Sleep well?” Will asks as he approaches. He sets down a container – Percy guesses (hopes) it has his breakfast in it – before crossing the distance to Percy’s pool, crouching down and enveloping Percy in a tight hug.  
Percy hums and rubs his wet cheek against Will’s softer, dryer, one. Even if he’d had a night full of nightmares behind him – this casual affection would have made up for it.   
Will pulls back, not before ruffling through Percy’s hair, and sits down cross-legged in front of the pool. Jason pushes the container toward them, but before he even greets Percy, he cranes his neck around the flat:   
“Where’s Nico?”  
Instead of replying, Percy sticks his tongue out at Jason. Will snickers, and when Jason doesn’t react, Percy splashes him lightly.   
It does the trick, Jason startles and turns toward Percy, an apologetic smile on his face.  
“Hey Perce.” He practically coos and crouches down next to Will in front of Percy, who narrows is eyes at Jason in return. If Jason thinks treating him like a pet is a way to apologise, he has another thing coming.   
Before Percy can say anything, however, Jason reaches out a hand and runs the fingertips from Percy’s cheekbone on upward, over the tip of his ear and through his hair. It’s enough to set Percy’s face ablaze, but Jason, strangely enough, follows it up by scooting closer and pressing the lightest of kisses to Percy’s forehead.  
Percy freezes.   
Jason never, not once, showed his affection like this before. He has shown Percy what he means to him through action, or tried to express it with words, but never through physical touch.   
From Will, Percy expects it, cherishes and craves it, but Jason?  
“Sorry guys – ” A creaky voice – Nico, Percy realises, interrupts them before Percy can even say the first word. “I forgot to set an alarm. I just got up when you rang.”   
Nico’s voice comes from the hallway just as Jason settles back next to Will who, now that Percy catches a sight of him, looks just as surprised by the whole situation as Percy feels. For a brief second, Percy wonders if that’s why Jason did it, to play with them.  
“I’ll put on the kettle. Did you actually bring breakfast or do you want me to share Percy’s fish?” Nico, oblivious to what has happened while he was in the bathroom, goes on talking as he makes his way toward the kitchen.   
For some reason, the thought of him sharing Percy’s fish makes Percy smile.  
He shakes his head, avoids looking at Jason, and decides it might be best if he doesn’t think too much about the way Jason’s lips felt against his skin.   
“Oh, I made pancakes!” Will announces excitedly, just a beat too late. Percy catches Nico frown, although he doesn’t say a word.   
“They might be cold now though.” Will adds sadly as he gets up and walks back to the hallway. Percy follows him with his eyes, sees Will stop by a bag he must have left at the door. He digs around, produces a box that he holds to his cheek as if to check for warmth.   
Humans are peculiar sometimes, Percy muses, as he turns his gaze from Will to Nico who’s fumbling around in the kitchen making some sort of hot drink.  
It dissolves into a busy bustle then, Will finding plates, Nico finding cutlery, Jason unpacking his bag – all while Percy tries to reach the cooler without spilling water out of his pool. When he finally manages to wrap his fingers around the strap and pull the cooler closer, Will catches sight of him and huffs a little laugh.   
Will sits down next to the pool and watches as Percy raises the cooler into the water with him. The box from earlier sits in Will’s lap now, Jason has taken a seat at the edge of the couch where he is setting up a laptop, and Nico finally joins them, a steaming mug in each hand.  
“Food first.” He tells Jason, followed by a little glare when Jason looks up to meet Nico’s eyes. He hands each Will and Jason a mug, then sits down next to Will and in front of Percy and makes grabby hands for the box in Will’s lap. “I’m starving.”  
Will smiles and hands the box over without protest, although he steals a pancake with a fork as soon as Nico has the lid off. Percy watches with amusement as the two bicker over the pancake, before Nico begrudgingly gives in and takes the next one out of the box before offering it to Jason.  
Jason doesn’t say a word as he takes the food from Nico, being obediently quiet. Jason is smiling however, so the forced upon silence doesn’t seem to bother him all that much. He stays silent while they eat, possibly because he doesn’t want to invoke Nico’s early morning wrath.   
Will, however, seems to be immune, since Nico doesn’t complain when Will starts telling both Percy and Nico about his pancake recipe found online, and the puppy he saw in a passing car on their way here. Percy stays quiet, eats his seafood, and tries not to get caught up staring too much at either of the men while they talk quietly. Occasionally, Nico steals a sip from Will’s mug, who doesn’t look like he minds.  
Finally, Nico sets his fork down and turns his head to face Jason.  
“Alright. I’m awake now.” He announces, Will snickers, and Jason – rather than being annoyed or angry – smiles amused.  
“About time.” He retorts and tilts the laptop he set up earlier so Percy, Will and Nico can see the screen. It shows a website in lush blue colours that Percy immediately finds visually pleasing. There are pictures of crowds carrying signs, appearing to be walking down a large road, below, a picture of a map and a time shown in big, red letters.  
“There’s a rally at noon. Held by the MRA and some other smaller parties -”  
Percy reaches out a hand before Jason can continue to tap MRA on Jason’s knee and draw a question mark on top of his jeans. Jason smiles.  
“They call themselves Merfolk Rights Association. They’ve been helping Will and me a lot with the reserve. They’re activists, have been protesting all over the country for your release and that of other merfolk.”  
Percy nods, then nudges Jason so he goes on explaining his original train of thought. Despite his words, Jason doesn’t seem to be particularly fond of them. Percy wonders why, but keeps his question to ask at a later time.   
Nico stands up, gathering the empty mugs and plates in his hands. Jason seems content to wait, but Nico waves a hand at him dismissively.  
“Go on, I’m listening.” He says, even though he makes his way to the kitchen before even finishing his utterance. Jason shakes his head, hides a smile and continued nevertheless.   
“They’ve been protesting for ages, it’s spiked again after you’re escape. They’ve been getting a lot more support and followers because of you and some other merfolk. You connected with the public more than their speeches, I guess. It’s more real to the people, to have a face they can connect a cause to.” Jason smiles, and Percy tries not to imagine it looks fond.   
“I was thinking…” Jason trails off then, as if he isn’t entirely sure he wants to share his plan with them. Maybe it’s because of his discomfort regarding this association to begin with. Will shoots him a reassuring smile though, and Jason huffs before he opens his mouth to speak again.  
“Well, I was thinking about going to their rally today. It’s a big one and they’ve asked me to speak at one of their events before…” Jason is conflicted and doesn’t try to hide it from his voice. Percy bites his lip, tries to be patient instead of bursting out with questions.   
“They might be our best shot at gathering the means we need to get Percy to the sea. Maybe even to the reserve.”  
Support. It’s always about support. Percy remembers Will and Jason travelling around, leaving him alone, to gather sponsors to make his life in the tank a little more enjoyable. Quietly, Percy wonders if what they’d told him then was the truth, or just a front they hid behind while trying to find people who’d help free Percy from the rescue centre.  
“They’re streaming it live, too. You can watch the whole thing from here.” Jason nods to his laptop, showing the same website as earlier. This is not just directed at Percy, but at Will too, who frowns at Jason.  
Percy wonders if Will assumed he was to come along with Jason.   
“You should stay here at Percy.” Jason says gently, only to Will this time. “I wanna take Nico with me… for emergencies.”  
If Percy hadn’t been worried before, he would be now. Jason’s dislike of those activists was clear, but Percy figured they might be the lesser of two evils. This, however, taking Nico in case of an emergency… Nico, who might be able to just pull Jason into darkness and disappear if danger arose.  
On the floor in front of Percy, Nico nods gravely. He must have gotten Jason’s reasoning too.  
Will huffs indignantly, clearly displeased, but to Percy’s surprise, he doesn’t protest Jason’s decisions with his next words.  
“What do you plan to say then?” He asks instead. His head is cocked to the side, both eyebrows raised. It looks to Percy as if he’s challenging Jason. “That you have a merman lying in a pool and kinda need to get him to a better place?”   
“Actually,” Jason starts carefully, and from the tone of his voice Percy can already tell he’s not going to like this. “I wanna let Percy do the speaking.”  
Before Percy can even understand what exactly that entails, Will rises to his feet with surprising speed.  
“No!” He says, and Percy has never heard him this harsh. He backs away a little, eyes wide. “I will not allow you to risk him, Jason. No.”   
Jason scowls. Anger seems to be bubbling right underneath the surface, but his features are still carefully schooled into a neutral expression.  
“I wouldn’t be suggesting it if it was a risk. I know what I’m doing.” Jason says, and in a way his calm unsettles Percy more than Will’s anger.  
Between both men, Nico sits on the floor like a child whose parents are fighting. Conflicted, wondering whether it’d be better to break up the argument and draw their anger on him.  
“You know how these people are, Jason. They don’t care. If they find out where he is…” Will trails off. His voice trembles, Percy wants to reach out and comfort him, but he’s afraid that it would equal picking a side.  
“I promise, they won’t.” Jason says and Percy believes that he means it. “We’ll shut all the windows. We pull the curtains together, and we’ll hang up a backdrop so they won’t even see the contents of this room.”   
Will’s jaw is clenched. He must know it’s near impossible to win this argument.   
When Will doesn’t answer, just glares, silence stretches on, until Nico – strangely quiet and fragile sounding – pipes up between them.  
“I think you should let Percy decide.”

 

Four big white bedsheets are hung from the ceiling, hiding anything and everything that might give away Percy’s location. The painting is taken off the wall, set with his back facing them against a window. The bottom edge of one sheet is touching the water and soaking it up, but the frame of the camera doesn’t go low enough to show it. Percy is sitting in the shallow water in the centre of the frame, not the most comfortable position, but it’ll have to do for now.  
Will stands behind the camera, scowling and arms crossed over his chest. Percy has rarely ever seen Will like this, without any trace of his usual bright aura. He feels terrible for having chosen to go with Jason’s plan, but it felt like the most reasonable option. Maybe, he will be regretting that later.  
Further back, Nico is pacing and down the hall. Jason adjusts the camera a last time, then nods to Percy.  
Percy takes a shaky breath, then another, before focusing on the camera’s red flashing light. Jason told him it’ll give the viewers the impression that Percy is meeting their eyes.  
“My name…” He croaks – his voice rough from lack of use. He’s hardly been speaking at all the last two days.   
Percy clears his throat, swallows, tries again.   
“My name is Percy. I am the merman who escaped the New York National Wildlife Rescue Centre a few days ago.”  
Percy stops. His hands are shaking where he has folded them in his lap. He takes another deep breath. His throat is hurting.  
“I am not a pet, I am not an animal that does tricks for human entertainment. I am a person. I can feel and love and hate and dream. And I…”   
His voice cracks, but it’s fitting. His throat seems to be closing up with unexpected emotion when he continues:   
“I want to go home.”  
This is the most Percy has spoken for a very, very long time, especially in the tongue of humans. He licks his lips, remembers what Jason has told him to say. Remembers what the public will want to hear.  
“I need your help, my kin needs your help. We’re caged and mistreated, hurt and ridiculed. They take us from our families as children, leave us alone and isolated. We want to go home, help us go home.”  
The red light stops flashing, Jason straightens behind the camera and his frown slowly melts into a smile.   
“I think that was great!” He says, looking toward Will first, who is ignoring him, then turning around to Nico. “What do you think?”  
Neither of them says a word. Will is biting his lip, still looking as uncomfortable as before. Percy shifts where he sits – has he done it wrong? He isn’t sure he’ll manage saying all those words again, his throat already feels scratchy.  
“It’ll be hard to understand him.” Nico says finally. Diplomatic, a politicians answer. He has stopped his pacing and is slowly coming forward to Jason and the camera. “I think it’ll make it more convincing, it’ll do.”  
Will is still quiet. Percy quirks his head to one side and looks at him until Will meets his eyes. They’re stormy where Percy’s are wide and vulnerable and nothing like their usual bright sky blue. Percy stomach ties itself into a knot.  
Slowly, Will turns to look at Jason.  
“If someone finds us here because of this, you’ll have ruined Percy’s only shot at freedom.” Will whispers.   
Percy shivers. Will’s voice this cold and dangerous. Percy has no doubt he means every word he says.  
“And I’ll never forgive you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued feedback and support, all those nice words in the comments, all your speculations and ideas - it mean a lot to me and they are the reason I am still going with this fic. ♥


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little warning for mentions of abuse, self harm and death in this one - nothing too graphic but I want you to know what you're in for.
> 
> also please don't hate me for the ending I actually wanna write the next chapter very soon since I have some time atm. 

The quality of the video is bad, especially after Will sets it to take up the entire screen. The edges are fuzzy, but after a moment, the image sharpens somewhat.

From what Percy understands, it is live – happening right as they are seeing it – and he doesn’t know how he feels about watching things as they progress without being able to do anything about them, especially when people he cares for are at risk.

It can’t be much longer now until Jason will step onto the stage to speak for Percy and his kin.

Will besides Percy is clearly still on edge.

Despite the fight between Jason and him, and besides Will’s worry, Jason had decided to go through with his plan and attend the rally. Nico, too, had seemed uneasy when he and Jason left about an hour ago now, and this does nothing to calm Percy’s nerves.

Nico is with Jason for emergencies, and Percy trusts Jason’s judgement, trusts Nico to be there in case something happens, but nevertheless, the thought that Jason is even considering he might need to make a quick escape is tying Percy’s stomach into knots.

 

Percy would be a fool to believe Will is happy with Jason ignoring his concerns. At first, Will had been a little cross with Percy, too, but now that they were sitting in front of the laptop Jason left them with, Will seems to have forgiven that Percy agreed to make the video. His hand rests on Percy’s forearm, the kiddie pool’s plastic barrier between them, a single touch that grounds them both.

The speaker currently on the stage gives a little bow, presumably having finished her talk, and leaves under the cheering of the audience.

Percy can’t see much of them, as the camera is centred on the stage, but judging from the noise, Percy suspects there are a large crowd of people gathered there. He had never known there were so many who supported the cause.

Percy hadn’t been paying much attention to what the woman from before had spoken about, and evidently, neither had Will. He is scowling into his fifth cup of tea, cradled between his free hand and his chest. (He’d told Percy tea calmed him, but Percy has his doubts about that.) The whole time, he’s been avoiding looking anywhere near the screen.

Carefully, Percy reaches out and covers Will’s hand on his arm with his own. It’s a little wet from the water, but Will turns to Percy with a smile on his lips, anyway. Gently, Percy nudges his head against Will’s shoulder – a small, affectionate gesture.

When the voice of the announcer calls a familiar name, however, both of their heads snap up and toward the video feed. Percy’s hand doesn’t leave Will’s on his arm, but his attention shifts entirely to the screen now.

“-an honour and a surprise to have him here today. Please welcome Professor Jason Grace.”

_Professor._

Percy frowns as he watches Jason make his way onto the centre of the stage. He looks so different in a button up and slacks, with his hair tamed and dark framed glasses sitting on top of his nose. He reminds Percy a little of the Jason he’d first met – the teacher who’d taken it upon himself to educate kids on Percy’s kind in his free time – but this version of Jason is more distant, colder somehow.

Jason stops at the microphone and sits his tablet down on the stand, the podium. He doesn’t look at the audience while he connects it to the overhead projectors. Percy isn’t sure anymore if he wants to watch this, to see this Jason who’s so completely different from the one he’d gotten to know.

“Thank you.” Jason speaks finally, adjusting the microphone to his height and sending a charming smile into the crowd he addresses. It all looks fake to Percy, and judging by Will’s displeased expression, he doesn’t believe or like this Jason, either.

“I have been _fascinated_ with merfolk all of my life.” He begins and Percy already knows he won’t enjoy the way Jason will speak about him and his kind when addressing those people.

“Many of you will know that I have spent many years researching these magnificent creatures –” Percy flinches a little at that word “- in the wild. Only recently have I begun to work with those in human captivity as well. I have been very vocal about it at the time that what I have discovered there was shocking.”

Jason turns on the projector then and an image flickers on the large screens behind him until it manifests properly. It shows two mermen, a few years younger than Percy perhaps, in a tank that is hardly large enough to accommodate even one of them. Their tails are scarred, as is their skin – bite and claw marks, scratches and cuts, abrasions and marks that Percy suspects are from collars around their necks. They’re both way too skinny, their tails grey and lacking colour.

“Let me introduce you to Castor and Pollux.” Jason says and switches to another picture of the two mermen, just as pitiful as the one before. It makes Percy ache inside.

“These two brothers – twins – were born in captivity. Part of a private collection.” Jason almost spits the last word, and that, at least, restores Percy’s faith in him a little.

“The abuse they had to endure in early years is unimaginable to the human mind. Neither of them has ever seen the sea, or the ocean. Neither of them has ever swum feely.”

Jason flicks his finger over the tablet, and another image replaces the one before. Only one of the mermen now, a little older this time – with scratches all over his arms and tummy that Percy knew instantly had been done by the merman’s own claws. His stomach clenches uncomfortably and he might have turned away if Will’s arms hadn’t wrapped around him the same moment. The silent comfort is appreciated as they both continue to watch Jason’s speech.

“This spring, Castor was mortally injured trying to defend his brother from their captor. They did not try to save him, thinking he was not worth the hassle.” Jason’s face was stony as he spoke. “My colleague and I were called in not long after because of the state Pollux was in. The… the man who believes himself to be the owner of this this boy didn’t want to lose another of his… his prized possessions.”

Percy growls quietly at the back of his throat. Will threads his fingers through his hair. Jason, unknowing of the effect he is having already, continues.

“At that time I was working in NYC’s rescue centre, and I had believed the conditions there were bad. You can imagine my disgust when I saw the situation of this private collection. There was no way I would leave Pollux with his captor.”

Jason goes through several other photographs then, showing the tiny tank, showing water pink with blood, showing the merman’s wounds up close. Percy has to avert his eyes, unable to take the pain it is causing him.

“We informed authorities, and ended up in a legal battle. Had this merman been a dog, a cat, a beloved pet the media’s outcry would have been massive. We haven’t seen a case of neglect like this in years; no one would believe humans treated their companions this way. But merfolk are not considered pets or companions, and they’re not considered people.

So let me ask: Why do we believe that we can treat merfolk like this? Their kind is so much like our own and yet my colleague and I had to fight for half a year to guarantee a better life for this merman.”

Jason’s hands has gripped the stand so hard his knuckles are turning white. His voice wavers with the passion now, and Percy is inclined to believe this is not all an act.  

Jason lets go of the podium and Percy sees his shoulders rise and fall as he takes a deep breath. When Jason turns back to the audience, it is to show more pictures.

The merman being taken out of his old tank – fighting, Jason trying to communicate with him while the merman bares his fangs and tries to lash claws out in his direction, only held back by a set of bars between them. Finally, the merman in a tank about half the size of Percy’s previous one. Still much too small, but an improvement.

“Looking at this, you may believe that we have rescued Pollux.” Jason continues, straightening up where he stands. He makes an imposing figure like this, and Percy is not surprised people take his authority on this.

“But we are far from it. Swapping one prison for another is not a solution. The fight is not over until we collectively stop keeping merfolk in captivity, until we release these creatures back to their home, to the seas and the oceans.”

Will pulls Percy against his chest then. The position is a little awkward, but Percy is grateful for it. His hands hug Percy’s sides in a warm, comforting grip. He leans into it quietly, allowing Will to ground him again.

Jason is silent now, staring at the stand instead of looking at his audience. Percy can’t tell if it is because he needs a moment to gather himself, or if Jason is playing them – playing the audience, showing weakness on purpose. The audience becomes restless, Percy hears shouts, questions picked up by the microphone.

Jason raises his head again, his eyes are stormy, his features determined.

“Pollux and Castor are two of many, many victims. But… I know what you want me to talk about, instead.” He says finally, and it sounds like he resigns himself to speaking about the topic just now rather than having planned it all along.

Jason flicks a finger across the tablet, a new image was projected behind him: Percy, playing with the children on the other side of the tank. It is from months and months ago, Percy didn’t even know of the existence of this shot. He looks happy there, weightless. He remembers feeling the light, easy feeling in his chest in those early days.

Then, the image changes to a Percy that’s aimlessly floating in the water, no emotions on his face. The difference to the happy merman from before is shocking and Percy has to close his eyes for a moment against the painful reminder.

When he opens his eyes again, the screens behind Jason show a shot of Percy sinking down in the water after having been hit by the tranquilizer. He looks twisted unnaturally, and the fuzzy red dart is still stuck in his shoulder. This is the day before Nico had rescued him. It couldn’t have been Jason taking this picture, but it hardly matters to Percy now – he aches just seeing it.

The crowd hushes at the sight and Jason nods slowly.

“I wish I could claim responsibility for Percy’s disappearance. I wish I could tell you all it was me who took him out of his tank and released him back to the sea.” Jason says and there is so much emotion in his voice now that Percy cannot make himself believe it is all for show. “But it was not my doing. I don’t know where Percy is right now, but…”

Jason trails off, looks to the side. Percy wonders whether his conflict is real or part of the act he puts on for these people.

“But I know that he is safe. He is not being kept against his will, but trapped by circumstance. My words may mean little to you but… but I hope his will reach you.” Jason bites his lip then and Percy watches as his shoulders rise and fall with a shaky breath.

He holds up a flash drive, clear for the crowds to see.

“I have been given this by the people who claim to be Percy’s rescuers.” He says loudly, and Percy has no doubt it would carry across the crowd even without a microphone. His voice is powerful.

“It is the reason I have decided to speak to you today, I want to share what they have shared with me.”

Jason plugs the flash drive into his tablet then, the crowd is eerily silent as if everyone is holding their breath simultaneously. It only takes a moment, before the thumbnail takes over the big screens behind Jason.

Several gasps ring through the crowd as Percy’s face comes into focus.

Jason steps aside and hits play.

“My name…” Percy’s own voice, echoing from the big speakers on either side of the stage. It sounds scratchy, rough, and Percy prays these people can make out his words.

“My name is Percy. I am the merman who escaped the New York National Wildlife Rescue Centre a few days ago.”

 

The Percy on the screen is stopping. He can see himself shake, remembers how scared he was right then, how much every word hurt his throat.

 

“I am not a pet, I am not an animal that does tricks for human entertainment. I am a person. I can feel and love and hate and dream. And I…”

 

Percy hears his own voice crack in the video. He had thought it fitting when it happened, but now it looks staged to his own eyes. Percy sees himself waver, sees the wetness pool in his eyes as he continues:

 

“I want to go home.”

 

Percy watches as he licks his lips and his gaze flicks behind the camera. He remembers Jason standing there, reassuring him while Will scowled in the background.

 

“I need _your_ help, my kin needs your help. We’re caged and mistreated, hurt and ridiculed. They take us from our families as children, leave us alone and isolated. We want to go home, help us _go home._ ”

 

The video cuts off abruptly then, the screens turning black.

It is very quiet around Jason now, and it is very quiet in Nico’s apartment, neither Will nor Percy make a sound. Jason waits a moment, watches the murmurs and cries go through the crowd before he steps back to the microphone.

Once by the podium, he removes and pockets the flash drive as the crowd takes in what they’ve just seen. Next to Percy, Will relaxes minimally. Nothing bad has happened yet, and still a feeling of foreboding settles deep in Percy’s stomach.

“Percy needs our help.” Jason says, breaking the silence. “Merfolk need our help.

I have spoken before about the reserve on Long Island Sound, about creating a safe place for merfolk rescued from captivity – and this goal is now closer than ever.”

Percy zones out as Jason starts to explain the importance of the reserve and how it will it be used, how close they are to claiming it and how every little bit of help is important.

Percy hears the word rehabilitation a few times, catches sight of a few more pictures of abused and neglected merfolk and each of them hurts as much as the ones before.

No doubt Jason knows how to manipulate a crowd, Percy can tell, but that doesn’t mean he himself needs to be manipulated, too.

He turns to Will slowly, who has let go of him over their time watching the stream, and buries his face against Will’s chest. It’s only then that Percy’s realises his cheeks are netted with tears, wet from crying. Will hardly startles, just wraps both arms around Percy’s shoulders to gently holding him close.

It’s awkward with the kiddie pool’s wall in between them, but given that the water is very shallow in it now, Percy can squish it quite low without spilling wetness all over Nico’s floor.

“Why…” Percy croaks quietly, muffled against Will’s shirt. Speaking is still hard, but Percy has something he needs to get off his chest. “Why do they care for me alone when my kin are dying?”

Will does startle at that, pulling back enough to look at Percy. He looks like he is about to say something, probably only now spotting Percy’s tears, but Percy is not done yet.

“C-castor died. His brother is abused. I was fine.” Percy murmurs and his words are slurring together. The image of the two skinny, scarred boys won’t leave his mind. He doesn’t even know them, but their pain hits so close to home. “Why do they care about saving me but not them?”

Will runs his fingers through Percy’s hair and tilts up his head by his chin so their eyes meet. Gently, he wipes the tears from Percy’s cheeks, and leaves his hands there cupping Percy’s face.

“You are worth saving.” Will says sternly, but in a gentle, sweet voice nonetheless. “People love you because you’re playful and kind and sweet. And I’m sure they’d love your kin if they had a chance to get to know them.”

Of course, Will is being truthful.

Percy had gotten a lot of exposure in the media. He had won people’s hearts early on, and that was the reason they now offer their help when he needs it most.

In Percy’s mind, however, that doesn’t make him worth saving any more than those of his kin who’d truly suffered in captivity.

 

He sniffles pitifully and closes his eyes for a moment.

“Will you bring Pollux to the reserve?” Percy asks quieter. There is no immediate answer, so Percy opens his eyes again and looks at Will pleadingly.

They didn’t plan to claim the reserve for Percy alone, he doesn’t believe that, but he needs to be _sure_. He won’t ever be able to go along with this if all of it will be for him alone.

“Of course. Percy, of course.” Will says finally, a beat to late but with enough determination to make up for the pause.

“What we’re doing is for all of you, all the ones Jason and I worked with, and all the ones we still have to find.” He shakes his head and cups Percy’s face a little tighter. “Just because I… we care about you a lot doesn’t mean we cannot care for the rest of your kin, too.”

Percy closes his eyes again and leans into Will’s touch. They care for him, he knows that, but being reminded feels good nonetheless.

He can still hear Jason’s voice in the background, fighting for the rights of Percy and his kin, and can feel Will holding him – he opens his eyes again. He knows they care for him – and that they care enough to not only help him, but help his kin too.

“You are the face of this change.” Will adds more quietly and strokes his thumb over Percy’s cheekbone. The touch sends warmth down Percy’s spine. “You’ll be the first we can save, and the others will follow.”

 

Percy feels Will shift, then a pair of lips presses against his forehead.

Percy’s cheeks heat up at the contact, even though easy affections were something he’d come to expect from Will. Another finger strokes over his cheek, then Will pulls away and Percy looks up at him.

He could… _he could_ close the distance between them, easily even. The thought is tempting, taunting in a way. Percy wants to give in.

Will must be aware of Percy’s staring. Will’s eyes flicker over Percy’s face, and Percy catches the second they land on his lips, although they’re gone just as quickly. It’s the little push Percy needs to make himself shift closer.

Will makes no move to get away, not even when Percy’s hand finds his cheek, cradles his head with clawed fingers. Percy’s heart is beating loudly, blood is rushing through his ears. He is sure his cheeks match the bright red colour of the plastic pool between them.

Close enough that their noses brush, that Percy can feel Will’s warm breath on his face (smelling sweet, like syrup or honey) and Percy hesitates. He doesn’t know how to ask, doesn’t know if he’s pushing his luck, but Will takes the decision off his shoulders.

A little nod, Will’s hands sliding to Percy’s neck, a gentle squeeze before Will’s eyes fall closed.

An invitation.

Percy leans in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  
> 
> yell at me in the comments below. <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aai this is a long one. I actually update in a reasonable time :)
> 
> there's not that much happening in this one I know, but we're prepping for the next big plot point.  
> I haven't fully made up my mind how to end this fic yet, I have several options planned out that I can go with but I'm not sure /the one/ is amongst those yet - so if you wanna hit me up and talk to me about this fic and au and where you want it to go, do so down below or come find me on [tumblr.](http://percyinpanties.tumblr.com)

An invitation.

 

Percy leans in.

 

It’s just the barest brush of lips, initially. Will’s feel very different from Percy’s own – softer, plusher – but they fit well together nevertheless. It’s sweet and warm, and Percy thinks he tastes syrup from the pancakes Will’s brought for breakfast.

Percy knows his face is burning, and that his ears are on fire, but he can feel the warmth of Will’s own cheeks underneath his palm and that makes it okay. His heart is beating painfully fast, as if trying to break out of Percy’s ribcage, but that is okay, too. Percy knows Will’s pulse isn’t much slower.

 

This kiss doesn’t feel like the one he and Nico shared not too long ago, the one that ended with Nico hurt and Percy ridden with guilt.

 

The same tenderness is there now, too, and that warmth that had spread through Percy back then. Something that soothes the yearning, the longing inside his chest, that makes him feel at peace, if only for a short moment.

This time, however, Percy is not afraid. There is no one around to see them, to judge them, no one here who will hurt Will simply because Percy has come too close. He has no reason to push him away like he has pushed Nico, he is _allowed_ to give in to this, if only once.

 

And Percy has wanted to do this for _so long_. It hasn’t registered before, not really, that this is what he’s been needing - but now that he _has_ it, Percy knows that it’s what’s been missing too.

 

Will kisses him back, lips moving tentatively against Percy’s.

It’s slow and it’s sweet, and Percy’s making a low sound deep in his chest – akin to a hum, almost a purr, really - it’s pleased and happy and Percy feels giddy with all the feelings spreading through him.

 

The spark he feels is hard to put into words, but there is one thought dominant in his mind: Why has he not done this sooner? Why has he been watching, aching, thinking he would not be allowed the same kind of affection that the others clearly share?

 

They part, somewhat reluctantly, and Will runs his fingers first over Percy’s cheek and then through his hair. Percy’s eyelids flutter and he leans into the touch, Will’s fingers lightly scratch over his scalp before tangling in the dark strands of hair at the nape of Percy’s neck.

Will pulls Percy forward again, Percy’s eyes close before their lips meet once more and his tummy tingles in anticipation.

 

That’s when the screaming starts.

 

They startle apart and at first, Percy thinks it’s the repercussion of what they’ve just done – that it was wrong, that of course it wasn’t allowed, and that he, or worse, that Will, is going to pay the price.   
It’s an old and an irrational panic, left over from the pain he’s experienced every time he dared show affection at the rescue centre. It’s the same fear that has made him push away Nico.

 

Will almost falls over as he scrambles away, eyes wide and cheeks still red.   
A pang of hurt shoots through Percy’s chest before he realises Will is _not_ trying to get _away_ from Percy, but trying to get to the laptop – the source of the noise. His knees scuff over the floor and then he’s close enough to the couch to grab it where they rested it on a cushion.

 

The stream is still running, but the camera is knocked askew. Percy doesn’t know what is happening, can hardly see what is going on with the way that Will clutches the laptop in his hands, worried frown on his face and eyes skitting around to take everything in.

Percy makes a small sound, reaches out but can only stretch far enough to brush his fingers against Will’s arm now.

Will shoots a glance toward Percy at the touch, then shifts closer to him again so both of them can watch the screen.

 

“I don't know what's going on, I think I heard a shot.”  Will says and his voice shakes with every word. “I can't see either of them.”

 

The crowd is in panic, running across the plaza, jostling the camera that miraculously is still running, taking everything in and broadcasting it live. There is a siren wailing in the distance, but Percy cannot tell if it is a cause or the source of the panic.

 

Percy catches sight of Jason, standing up from behind the podium where he must have ducked, then running across the stage. He doesn’t get far, Nico is coming toward him from the other side.

 

The second their hands touch, darkness bursts around them and swallows both men whole, then implodes just as quickly, leaving nothing in the spot Nico and Jason had just been in. They’re gone, they disappeared.

Panic grips Percy’s heart. He knows he should trust Nico, but his first instinct is to harshly grip Will’s arm and hiss in distress. There are no words coming out of his mouth, Percy doubts he could speak even if he tried.

 

Will is shaking and silent, his eyes wide in fear when they turn toward Percy – he is as scared for the two men as Percy is.

 

“I told him not to go.” He protests weakly, even though it’s clearly too late for that now. Percy wants to pull Will closer, hug and comfort him, but he is shaking too much himself to even think about doing so.

 

_What is happening?_

 

Then shadows explode next to Will, drowning the entire room in a chilling darkness for a few seconds before retreating rapidly and leaving behind the two heaving figures of Jason and Nico.

Nico’s leaning on Jason, standing on shaky legs, hands slowly uncurling from where they are fisted into Jason’s jacket. They both look just as panicked as Percy feels, but neither of them shows any signs of being hurt.

 

“Thank God!” Will cries as he scrambles toward them, practically tackling Jason with a hug the second he gets up from the floor.

 

Jason manages to catch Will in his arms, only stumbling for a step. He seems well enough, a little shaken maybe, but definitely unharmed. Percy finds it somewhat easier to breathe again.

 

Nico, however, is clinging to Jason’s side, pale and trembling. He is swaying on his feet and neither Jason nor Will seems to notice. He’s going to fall, Percy realises.

 

Percy doesn’t hesitate – he heaves himself over the kiddie pool’s plastic outer barrier, splashing some of the little water left inside over the floor. He really can’t bring himself to care about making a mess now.

 

It’s hard to move, but somehow Percy manages just in time: When Nico’s legs give out, Percy is there and catches Nico against his chest.

 

It only cushions the impact – Percy is not tall enough when crawling on the floor to stop Nico’s fall entirely, but he takes most of the blow himself instead of having Nico feel the full impact of hitting the floor.

 

Nico is wheezing, gasping – similarly to the night when he’d rescued Percy out of the wildlife centre. It’s the price Nico pays for the shadows. Percy isn’t sure how it works, but they seem to draw from Nico’s very life force whenever he calls for their aid.

This extraction has taken a lot of his energy, maybe too much, even. Percy is afraid Nico has overestimated his ability, that going this far and going this far with another person was too much for him to handle.

Percy hates Nico in that moment, hates that he would sacrifice or risk himself like that, and part of him hates Jason too for allowing Nico to do so in the first place.

 

Percy cradles Nico carefully and holds him close to his chest. Tremors go through Nico’s body, and his breathing is ragged, and there is only so much Percy can do to help.

He is caressing Nico’s face with the softest touch, and then he is humming the same small melody which soothed Nico’s pains the last time.

 

Percy’s ability to heal is abysmal, if anyone would even call it healing in the first place. Nevertheless, Percy pours all he has into helping his friend right now, into singing his siren’s song and quietly begging the gods of his people to help.

He wants to cry, but he refuses to let any tears fall even though he can feel his eyes burn.

 

Percy only notices that Jason and Will have joined him on the floor when Jason – carefully but determinedly – eases Percy’s grip on Nico. Will is there too, worried gaze fixed on Nico and one hand reaching out to cover Jason’s on Percy’s arm.

 

“Give him room to breathe.” Jason says gently.

 

It is not reprimanding, just reminding, and Percy relaxes his steel hold. Nico’s breaths are not as choked now, but they still sound a little ragged with every in and out.

Percy scowls at Jason when he moves closer, suppressing the instinct to bare is fangs at the other. Kneeling across from where Percy is half sitting, half lying on the floor, Jason carefully eases one of Percy’s arms away, then checks Nico’s pulse.

“He’s already coming down.” Jason says to both Percy and Will, the latter having knelt down next to Percy by Nico’s head now. His fingers thread to Nico’s dark hair and rub little circles along his scalp and temples. It looks soothing, and Percy hopes it helps Nico focus on something other than the pain.

 

Then, Jason turns to Nico.

“I’m so sorry.” He says quietly and Nico’s face turns toward him slowly. “I panicked, we should have tried taking the car first.”   
Jason runs his fingers over Nico’s cheek as he says so, incredibly gently, as if he is just as afraid as Percy is that Nico might break.“I shouldn't rely on using something that hurts you like this.”

 

Nico gives a weak groan in reply, and manages a small shake of his head. “‘s okay.”

It's slurred, and Jason clearly doesn't believe it, but Nico doesn't give him a chance to say anything more. He curls onto his side, into Percy and away from Jason. Instantly, Percy’s arms wind around him again, but this time he doesn’t feel the need to bare his teeth in Jason’s direction.

“You're comfy.” Nico whispers weakly, then something about sleepy time, but Percy can't make out the words.

 

A small smile tugs at Percy’s lips and he turns onto his side, lying more on the floor so he can allow Nico to crowd close. A warm nose buries itself against Percy’s cold, damp chest, and Percy wonders how exactly this position is supposed to be comfy for Nico.

He doesn't mind, happy about being the one who’s allowed to hold Nico close when he feels this fragile. Will still cards his fingers through Nico’s hair and Percy starts up humming his song again, hoping it'll lend Nico some of his energy to recover.

 

Jason watches with a strange expression on his face, almost a smile, but Percy pays him little attention – it’s his fault Nico is being like this in the first place and Percy would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little angry at the man.

“The couch might have been a better idea.” Jason says after a moment, and Percy raises his head to cock an eyebrow at Jason as if to challenge him and ask: ‘I’m not good enough?’

Will laughs, and Percy’s attention snaps back to him. He won’t mind Percy holding Nico, will he?

Percy isn’t sure… after their – their kiss… maybe things have changed. It’s not like Percy has been in a situation like this before, has anything to compare it to. And Will must know that Nico… well… that Percy _cares_ for Nico deeply, in a similar, maybe the same way he cares for Will - even if Percy doesn’t know how to put it into words.

Instead of saying anything about it, or demanding Percy let Nico go, Will scoots closer to them until he can raise both Nico’s and Percy’s head into his lap.

It takes some shuffling around;, the position is awkward at first, but once they settle and Percy can actually lie down all the way, it’s much more comfortable than before.

 

“I think this works just fine.” Will says, looking cheeky with his smile directed toward Jason, who is sitting a little further away and looking like he doesn’t really know what to do with himself.

 

Nico is already dozing off, his breathing coming easier and more even with every moment passing, and he looks peaceful resting against Percy and Will.

 

Jason stands up, and Percy follows him with his eyes narrowed as Jason picks up a blanket from the couch. He hesitates for a moment, but Will is nodding encouragingly, so Jason comes back to them to drape the blanket over Nico’s body.

“Come here.” Will says when it looks like Jason wants to back off again. He pats the space next to him on the floor. “I think we all need some rest now. And you owe Percy and myself an explanation for worrying us like that.”

  


Jason’s tells Percy and Will everything that’s happened while Nico sleeps between them.

His appearance at the rally had attracted the press. Not a bad thing, per se, Jason had expected as much, and had prepared for the questions he’d been sure they’d ask. With Percy’s disappearance still all over the news, having someone labeled as close to him as Jason on camera sold well to tv stations, and any questions he’s answered will surely be discussed in talk shows and the radio over the next hours to come.

 

The flipside, however, was that it hadn’t just brought positive attention. There are extremists on both sides - Jason has mentioned that before but he takes time to explain it again - and even though the organisers had taken precautions to keep both sides separated, allowing the media in meant being unable to stop the crowds from mingling. Fights had broken out in the crowd while Jason was still trying his best to answer to the press, to make sure to promote the cause without giving anything away.

Jason admits he was stupid staying this long even though chaos was clearly on the verge of breaking out. Will takes the moment to remind Jason that was the very reason he didn’t like the idea of Jason going in the first place.

Jason has no idea where the shot came from, he hopes no one got hurt. He still feels bad for running toward Nico, rather than thinking rationally and running _with_ Nico to the car. They’d have to pick it up tomorrow.

 

Percy doesn’t remember falling asleep, but when he wakes up, he is back in his pool and Nico is back on his couch. He’s turned toward Percy this time, slumbering peacefully tucked in his blankets.

He looks quite beautiful like this, Percy muses, before turning his gaze away from Nico.

 

There is more water in the pool now, which Percy’s skin is grateful for, but it also means he won’t be able to leave the pool again without making a huge mess. He’s not sure exactly how they managed to get him back into the pool to begin with, especially without waking him up – he’s heavy and his tail makes him hard to pick up – but evidently Jason and Will must have found a way or he would still be snoozing on the floor.

Percy doubts Nico, given he is still out cold, had much to do with his relocation.

From further down the hall, the bathroom, Percy realises, he can hear water running. It’s already dark in the room, so Percy would have assumed Jason and Will left – but they are the only ones who could be the possible source of the noise. They are no where else to be seen, the kitchen is dark and the hallway empty, and aside from the bathroom, Nico’s apartment doesn’t have any other room they could be hiding out in.

The shower is running, and Percy’s mind wrecks itself for a solution other than that they are in it _together_. Percy frowns. It would be cramped, wouldn’t it? Inconvenient.

He can’t imagine anyone sharing the tub when he is in it, but then again, Percy does take up much more space than Will or Jason, respectively.

Percy doesn’t get to dwell on the thought much, since next to him, Nico groans quietly and stirs in his sleep. When Percy turns toward him, Nico is waking, slowly opening his eyes, then rubbing at them as if to chase sleep away.

“What time is it?” Nico croaks, voice scratchy from sleep. “How long have I been out?”

Percy can only shrug.

He has no clock, and no way of telling time. He isn’t even sure if it’s the night or very early morning, or if maybe the sun has _just_ gone down.

 

Nico sits up on his make-shift bed and the blankets fall away. Percy’s eyes instinctively find Nico’s legs, remembering the scars, but this time they are covered by long pyjama pants. Percy snaps his eyes back up, grateful when he finds that Nico hasn’t noticed Percy trying to sneak a peek.

Nico yawns as he stands up, ruffling through Percy’s hair as he walks by. It makes Percy blush, and his eyes trail after Nico on the man’s way to the kitchen. For a moment, Nico fumbles with what Percy thinks is the coffee machine, then Nico groans - probably having seen the time.

“It’s morning. I was out the _entire_ day and night.” Nico complains and Percy gives him a sympathetic smile.

Nico doesn’t seem to be in pain or close to passing out anymore, and for Percy, that is the most important part - not how long the two of them have slept recovering.

Nico looks around then, frowns and cocks his head to the side.

“Is that…the shower?”  Nico asks, eyebrows drawn together.

 

The coffee machine gurgles, but sure enough, there is still the distinctive sound of water running in the background. Percy nods. Nico’s frown deepens, then his face clears up in understanding.

He huffs and mumbles “Fuckers.” (which Percy is fairly sure he was not supposed to hear) and turns away from the coffee machine.

Nico goes from the kitchen to the hallway, then stops outside the bathroom. He doesn’t try the door, just knocks against it harshly. Percy thinks he hears Will squeak.

 

“Stop jerking each other off and wasting my water!” Nico shouts, bangs the door again, and this time Percy definitely hears Jason laugh.

 

He flushes – they _are_ in there together.

Percy doesn’t know what Nico’s words have meant, but he has a feeling it’s not as innocent as the simple shower Percy had thought of when he’d noticed the sound earlier.

Percy must look mortified – when Nico turns back toward him, he laughs and winks at him. If anything, that only makes Percy’s face heat up more.

 

“They’ll be done in a moment, then I’ll send them out to get some food for you.” Nico says as he goes back to the kitchen and pours himself a cup from the machine.

 

He cradles it in his hands as he walks back over to Percy, then sits down in front of the pool.

 

Percy wills his cheeks to stop burning and turns over in his pool so he can prop himself up on his elbows on the plastic border and face Nico.

 

“You sang to me again.” Nico says then, his tone much softer now. “I think it helped. Healed, kinda. Gave me my strength back. Seems to have knocked you out as well though.”

Percy bites his lip. He doesn’t really understand how it works, other than that it’s his instinct telling him to do so and that he’s remembering songs he thinks his mother used to sing. It has worked weeks back, when Will hurt himself falling into the pool, and it has worked a few days ago when Nico saved him from the centre.

“I wanted to help you.” Percy murmurs quietly, then reaches out to take on of Nico’s hand, warm and soft in his own. He doesn’t look at Nico, feeling shy when he speaks about this. “I don’t know any other way.”

Nico smiles softly at that, turning his hand over in Percy’s to give his palm a little squeeze.

 

“You helped.” He reassures quietly and smiles at Percy. It makes warmth spread all through Percy’s chest and when he looks up, Nico is looking back at him fondly. “Thank you.”

 

Percy shrugs, face warming, but not with embarrassment this time.

Nico takes a little sip of his coffee and shakes his head.

 

“Many of o- _other_ mermen,” Nico stumbles over his words. Percy frowns, he doesn’t know what Nico meant to say, but _other mermen_ isn’t it. “Have a knack for those kinds of things. Magic, if you will.”

 

Percy is still frowning a little, but he nods slowly.

 

“Like your shadows.” He says. Nico pales and Percy shakes his head. “But you’re not a merman.”

 

Nico doesn’t get a chance to reply. Behind them, the bathroom door opens, and a red-faced Will steps out. His hair is damp and he is wearing the same clothes as yesterday, so Percy is guessing he and Jason stayed the night.

 

“Nico.” Will says, voice a little higher than Percy thinks it normally is. “I’m gonna go buy us all some breakfast, you wanna come?”

 

Percy has a feeling it’s not as much of a question as it is a request, but Nico nods and stands up without any protest.

 

“Let me grab my coat, lover boy.” Nico says with a clearly teasing edge to his voice.

 

Percy watches with amusement as Will stands there with his cheeks pink while Nico walks around him and finds his coat on the hallway hangers. Will gives a little wave to Percy, who waves back, before Nico grabs him by the elbow and takes him out the front door.

Their chatter starts up before the door falls shut and muffles them, and Percy wonders what they have to talk about… if they’ll talk about _him._

 

“That was quick.”

Jason’s voice makes Percy’s head snap up. He’s out of the bathroom, just like Will with damp hair and yesterday’s clothes.

 

Maybe, Percy thinks, this should make him jealous. There has never been a doubt that there is _something_ between Jason and Will; Percy has known for a while now.

He’s envied Jason and Will before, at the rescue centre, watching their casual touches. That was for being allowed something Percy thought he’d never have, though.

While Percy still isn’t entirely sure what that kiss meant, or if it meant anything at all, he’s fairly sure it wouldn’t change things between Will and Jason. After the excitement yesterday, Percy didn’t get a chance to ask Will what it meant for _them_ , though…

 

Percy doesn’t feel jealous, he thinks. Will has kissed Jason, most likely, and not for the first time this morning. Other things, too, that Percy pointedly decides not to think about too much, especially now when Jason is coming closer.

 

“You helped Nico a lot yesterday.” Jason says now. “Normally, he isn’t back on his feet so quickly.”

 

His voice is gentler than before as he sits down where Nico has sat not a minute ago. He picks up Nico’s discarded coffee cup with an amused expression, and after testing it hasn’t gone cold, takes a sip. Somehow, that little gesture makes Percy smile.

 

“Normally?” Percy manages to ask.

 

He isn’t sure yet how he feels about Jason today.

Percy was angry most of yesterday, but in hindsight, he hadn’t been fair on Jason. Jason hadn’t made the choice to use the shadows for Nico, he hadn’t even asked him to. Blaming Jason for what happened was not right. Even so… Percy can’t help feeling a little strange around Jason still.

 

It’s been some time now since he and Jason talked, alone or about anything but Percy’s escape and future. Percy hasn’t realised how much he’s been missing Jason, deep down, missing the conversations they used to have at the rescue centre via morse and waterproof paper.

Percy has missed the way Jason used to make him _feel._

 

“He doesn’t do it as much anymore, but in the beginning he used to pop in and out of shadows all the time. He’d be out of it for days, sometimes.” Jason bites his lip and stops himself, brow drawn together in concern.

 

Maybe, this isn’t Jason’s story to tell, or maybe he doesn’t like the memory of seeing Nico so fragile and vulnerable. Either way, Percy realises, not for the first time, that there is so much he doesn’t know about their lives outside the rescue centre and before all this trouble began.

 

“Where did you learn the song you sang for him?” Jason asks, a much more innocent topic of conversation now.

 

“My mum. I think.” Percy replies says softly, sadly. He hardly remembers her these days, and if he had had another parent around, Percy has no recollection of them anymore. It’s been _so long_ …

 

“Maybe… maybe you’ll find her again.” Jason says quietly. Percy looks up at him, and Jason’s smile is a little sad as well. “Once we get you back to the ocean, maybe… you’ll find your family. Your home.”

 

It’s a careful statement. Percy knows Jason doesn’t want to promise Percy things that might not happen, but it’s a sweet thought nevertheless.

Seeing his mother again sounds like a dream he hasn’t dared to think about even in his sleep… Percy wonders if he’d recognise her - if she’d recognise him. He doesn’t even know where he’d start looking… he doesn’t know where he was taken from, or how to find his way home.

 

“Maybe.” He echoes quietly.

 

They sit in silence for a little while. Jason sips Nico’s coffee, Percy slouches against the plastic barrier and watches him absentmindedly. Maybe Jason, Will and Nico will be his family; they certainly _feel_ like it now. They make Percy feel less alone in the world, and that is all he needs when it comes down to it.

 

“Will is very fond of you.” Jason says after a while so quietly he might as well have said nothing at all.

 

Percy perks up at that.

 

“I’m… I…” Jason starts, frowns, shakes his head. Whatever he meant to say, Percy knows it’s not what comes out when Jason continues. “I don’t want either of you to hurt in the end - this here isn’t forever.”

 

Percy cocks his head to the side, watches Jason carefully. He has found out so much more about all three of them in the last few days already, but Percy thinks he’s only just beginning to piece this puzzle together.

 

“I know.” He says quietly, then, with a small smile quirking his lip he adds: “Do you think I want to lie around in this pool for the rest of my life?”

 

Jason actually cracks a little smile at that, but doesn’t say anything else. Percy wants to ask what he really wanted to say, but can’t bring himself to work up the nerve. Instead, he bites his lip and looks at the floor.

 

“You don’t mean I won’t see you anymore once we reach the reserve, right?” Percy asks in a small voice. That place, the reserve, feels more like a concept than reality. Something far away, but not quite in reach.

 

Jason is silent for a long moment. When Percy looks up to search his face, to try and guess what Jason is thinking, Percy is surprised by the sadness he finds there.

 

“No, that’s not what I mean. But you won’t need us anymore, you’ll be able to start your life - finally.”

 

It’s a happy thought, Percy thinks, but Jason says it like the very idea pains him. Before Percy can ask more, ask why,  Jason finishes Nico’s coffee and stands up.

Percy’s eyes follow him when he walks to the kitchen, taking more time than Percy thinks necessary to rinse and put away the cup.

 

There’s a little table, pushed against the back of the sidearm of the couch, where Jason stops on his way back. If it’s another excuse to avoid conversation, Percy doesn’t know.

 

Percy stretches up a little to see what Jason is doing, but he is too even sitting up to spy anything behind the backrest of the couch.

Jason looks up as if he can feel the eyes on him.

 

Percy blushes, but Jason doesn’t seem to notice the way his face warms after Percy’s been caught staring. Jason picks up the thing he’s been fumbling with - his laptop as it turns out - and brings it back over to Percy.

 

“I wanted to see if there was anything about yesterday in the news. And if we’re making any progress with the reserve.” Jason explains and sits down again, the mini computer on his lap so Percy can see the screen too.

 

It’s nothing but a search website open on the screen. Jason must have scrolling through headlines when he caught Percy staring.

Percy catches sight of a few words as Jason scrolls through them again now- his name, gunshots, rally, merfolk rights - but Jason moves too fast for Percy to read anything concrete.

 

“No one was hurt, it seems.” Jason says. There is relief in his voice. Percy wonders if he blames himself for the extremists clashing and fighting the day before. “And your name is on everyone’s tongue today. Which is good for us, it adds public pressure. We’ve been waiting for a final decision so long now, maybe that’s the push we needed.”

 

Percy nods, although he isn’t entirely sure what Jason means, and Jason stops now to show Percy some headlines. Most of them quote the words he’s spoken in the video, some call for the rights of his kind in their own words. Jason looks proud, and Percy nudges him lightly to get his attention back from the screen.

 

“Thank you.” Percy says softly, then rests his cheek against Jason’s arm, nuzzling him lightly.

 

When Jason looks down at him, clearly surprised at Percy’s display of affection, Percy smiles.

 

“You do so much for me. I never thank you enough.” Percy adds, but Jason still seems at a loss for words. His mouth opens, closes again, and then he turns away, cheeks tinting pink.

 

“Anything for you.” He says quietly, and Percy believes that he means it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to fshit-eater on tumblr who submitted some headcanons about this fic to me and made me so happy that I decided to include the shower scene they suggested ;)
> 
> Also, I've been thinking about making merpercy charms - let me know if you guys would be into that because if there actually were people who'd want them I could get some made rather than hand-making a single one for myself ;)
> 
> loads of babbling in the notes today, but the last thing i wanna say is thank you for your continued love and support of this fic, every comment makes me smile a lot and it's been really motivating later to keep me going and keep doing it more regularly too :) :) ♥♥


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait guys I had a really bad case of writer's block and some mental issues. but here we go new chapter c:

Jason looks absolutely exhausted.

 

Nico and Will have been gone for a little over an hour now, Percy believes. Jason is leaning against the side of the couch, head against the armrest, and his laptop in his lap. Percy has been watching him for quite some time now; there is little else to do, and every few minutes, Jason’s eyes will threaten to drift shut before he manages to shake himself out of it.

 

Given the circumstances, Jason can’t have slept very well last night, if he has even slept at all. Percy hasn’t thought about it until now, but of course, with Nico taking up the couch and Percy’s pool taking over most of the floorspace, there isn’t really a place Jason and Will could have to lay down and sleep for a few hours.

 

It’s sweet in a way, Percy muses silently, that they stayed here anyway to keep an eye on both Nico and him until morning came. Even so, Percy doesn’t like the idea of either of them being uncomfortable throughout the entire night, shifting from one place to another and unable to find rest.

 

“You need sleep.” Percy says after the second time that Jason’s head has dropped to his chest. The sudden movement has startled him back awake, head snapping up as soon as it fell. “I’ll watch over you.”

 

Jason looks up and blinks slowly as he processes Percy’s words. A small smile settles on his lips, but he shakes his head anyway. Percy has to resist the urge to grit his teeth. Damn stubborn humans.

 

“I’m fine.” Jason insists. Percy doesn’t believe him for a second.

 

Jason is minutes, if not seconds, away from passing out, Percy can tell as much. If not for Jason’s tired gaze or sluggish movements, the shadows under his eyes alone would give him away.

 

“Fine,” Percy says, then after a moment adds: “Give me your hand, then.” 

 

As always, Percy’s voice sounds a little off, but he has no doubt Jason understands enough to know what Percy wants.

 

Hesitantly, Jason shifts closer. He doesn’t set the laptop down, but at least he offers up one of his hands and rests it on Percy’s outstretched palms. Jason’s cheeks are pink, but Percy doesn’t know why Jason would be embarrassed by allowing Percy to help. And anyway, Percy can’t pay Jason’s expression a whole lot of attention now: he has to concentrate if he wants to pull this off.

It has worked for Nico, and it has worked for Will before that all those weeks ago, so maybe, Percy can help Jason this way, too.

 

Percy begins to hum quietly when he covers Jason’s hand between both of his own. It’s not the full-fledged song he has put on for Nico and Will, only the melody that would carry the words. His fingers caress the back of Jason’s hand, drawing nonsensical shapes and patterns, so repetitive and calming Percy thinks he could lose himself in them. 

Percy traces callouses and veins, rounds each knuckle and strokes over each finger, then along the lines in Jason’s palm. As it goes on, Percy feels himself getting more sleepy, drifting further away from reality as if he’s entering a trance. Percy doesn’t know if that means it’s working, if this is the feeling of his energy flowing over to Jason.

 

“You’re fascinating, Percy. You know that?” Jason says quietly, breaking the moment and Percy’s concentration with it. He comes back from whatever place is mind has gone off to and when he looks up, Jason is closer than before.

 

The laptop is resting on the couch now, and Jason covers Percy’s upper hand with his own as if to trap it right there. Percy feels his face heat up, a blush creeping up his neck.  Jason’s thumb caresses the back of Percy’s hand and a strange warmth spreads from Percy’s chest through the rest of him.

 

Why are they - is this holding hands - are they holding hands?

 

“I’ve seen a lot, all the years I’ve… uh… you know, worked with your kind.” Jason says carefully.

 

He doesn’t seem to like talking about it as much as he did in the beginning, not around Percy at least. 

Maybe, he doesn’t want Percy to feel like a science project and has caught onto the fact that Percy doesn’t always enjoy the being the prospect of humanity’s curiosity like he is some kind of strange alien creature. Maybe it is due to everything that has happened over the past weeks.

Either way, Jason smiles apologetically before he goes on.

 

“But this, I mean, your gift.” Jason continues and smiles at Percy sheepishly. “It must be the gentlest kind of magic I’ve ever seen anyone possess.”

 

In a weird way, Percy understands it’s meant to be a compliment. He gives Jason a little smile in return and squeezes the one hand he is holding between his own. Percy doesn’t quite know what else he can do, especially when Jason is as close as he is now. 

 

A gentle kind of magic. Percy likes the sound of that.

He has never considered himself to be special, or gifted like Nico is, but Jason seems to think that Percy possesses some kind of power that is unique in itself.

 

“I just wanna help.” Percy replies truthfully and Jason’s smile widens.

 

“I know.” Jason says. His thumb brushes Percy’s knuckles again. “And thank you. I do feel much better already.”

 

Percy cannot tell if that is a truth or a white lie, but when Jason pulls his hand free he doesn’t seem to have quite as much trouble moving as he did before. He ruffles Percy’s hair in that way that makes Percy blush every time, and then Jason’s hand lingers on Percy’s cheek for a moment after. If Percy’s face hadn’t been tinged with a dark red before, it sure is now.

He finds himself missing the touch the second it is gone.

 

“Rest up. I’ve got some work to do here.” Jason nods to his laptop as he settles back against the couch. “I’ll watch over you.”

 

Percy hides his still pink face away from Jason and shifts in his pool. He doesn’t want to admit it, but helping Jason has left him feeling pretty sleepy. Instead of protesting, Percy lays his cheek against the cool plastic barrier of the pool, and follows Jason’s advice.

He curls up, taking up hardly any space at all in the pool that way, and winds his arms around his chest.

As soon as Percy closes his eyes, the tension he holds in his core begins to ooze away from him.

 

Jason’s there watching over him, so Percy can allow himself to let go.

  
  


Not before long, Percy gets awoken by the sound of the front door opening, and laughter spilling in from the other side.

 

He raises his head of the barrier and has to blink a few times for the world to come into focus. Even then, his mind still feels a little foggy after his nap.

 

Percy hadn’t actually meant to fall asleep, but evidently he had needed the rest. He feels better now, even though he still has to shake off the sleepiness that always tries to cling to him after waking up.

 

Percy’s gaze falls on Will who’s carrying a large brown paper bag under each arm. He has a blinding smile on his face, the kind that makes Percy’s tummy do somersaults, and he’s chatting away with Nico who must have come in right behind Will.

 

Nico is bumping his shoulder against Will as he passes, then sets the paper bags down by the kitchen. He is smiling too, more so than usual, Percy thinks, and it’s a good look on him. 

They must have had a great time.

 

Jason’s already standing up to come over and help while Percy can only watch them sleepily. Jason takes Will’s bags and carries them to the kitchen, while Will talks too excitedly and too fast for Percy’s dazed mind to catch all the words. It’s like white noise; their conversation washes over Percy without any meaning registering in his brain.

 

“How much food did you buy…” Percy murmurs after a moment, the last word almost lost to a yawn. The comment earns him a laugh from Nico, but Percy really is a little confused.

 

The amount of supplies is ridiculous, judging by the sheer amount of things Will begins storing away in Nico’s little kitchen and the fact that Nico and Jason are heading to the door to make another trip down to the car to get the rest.

 

“Nico and I decided that Jason and I are staying for a few days.” Will says, probably having seen the confusion on Percy’s face. He’s leaning against the counter, a bag of what Percy thinks is bread in hand. “It’ll be safer, after the shooter and everything.”

 

Percy nods and rubs a hand over his face. He hasn’t thought that Jason had been the target, or even really in danger at the rally. The crowd had been packed by such a sudden panic, Percy had written the shot off as an accident, or the police firing, maybe.

 

If Will thinks differently though, Percy is glad they decided to be more careful. He hates it when any of them risk themselves, especially when it is for Percy’s sake - and Nico’s apartment has been safe so far. 

Percy’s more than happy to have them around more, although he isn’t entirely sure how it’ll work - where they would be sleeping to begin with. There is no space. Before Percy gets to ask about it however, Will is speaking again.

 

“And I… we. We will get to spend some time with you.” Will adds. Something about the smile he is wearing looks off, like Will has to force it to stay in place. “Before, well…”

 

Will trails off and bites his lip. He doesn’t continue and his gaze flickers uncertainly to Percy and away again. Will’s expression closes off then, face schooled into a careful, neutral mask.

 

Percy wants to ask what is wrong, and even though he has a suspicion, he isn’t sure he’ll actually wants to hear it confirmed.

 

A moment ago, Will has seemed to be in such a good mood, after he and Nico got to spend the morning together. (Percy wishes not for the first time he wasn’t confined to the water and to this pool.) That light atmosphere is gone now though, replaced by something heavier that settles over them like a thick blanket.

 

Percy frowns. He doesn’t quite understand… has something happened, is something going to happen that he does not knows about? How would that prevent Will from spending any more time with him?

Percy knows the answer, but he’d rather tell himself he doesn’t.

 

“Will?” Jason’s voice, coming from the hallway, makes Percy turn his head.

 

Jason has another paper bag under his arm and a duffel slung over the shoulder of the other, heavily weighed down by whatever is inside. He doesn’t look too happy, either. The scowl Percy is coming to hate seeing on Jason’s face is there again.

 

Percy watches curiously, albeit carefully, as Jason sets down the paper bag first, then shows Will the duffel.

 

“What is this about?” he asks and his voice is cool, level, in a way that makes Percy shift uncomfortably. It is the calm before the storm and Percy hates when Jason uses that tone of voice, regardless who it’s directed at.

 

Judging by the expression on Will’s face, he isn’t particularly fond of it, either.

 

Something knots itself together tightly in Percy’s stomach. He really,  _ really _ doesn’t like this. If they will fight over this, there is nothing Percy can do and it’s the last thing he wants to witness right now.

There’s a strange kind of tension in the air, as opposed to the light and giddy mood from before. Percy doesn’t understand how that happy atmosphere dissipated so fast and, stuck in the pool, there is only so much Percy can do to diffuse this tension if it comes down to it.

 

“We’re staying for a few days.” Will repeats what he has said to Percy moments ago. His tone of voice leaves little room for argument. “After the rally, I don’t want you running around outside with a target on your back. This place is safer, and who knows what else that woman might get up to.”

 

_ That woman _ . 

A shudder runs down Percy’s spine. He knows exactly who Will is talking about and there isn’t a doubt in Percy’s mind about the doubts that this horrible woman would go to just to get back what she believes to be her own. Percy has never thought he’d truly feel hatred for another being, but what he holds in his heart for this woman comes dangerously close.

 

Will’s voice drops to a whisper with the next few words, which only makes Percy perk up more. Of course he shouldn’t be listening in, but if Will doesn’t want Percy to hear, he should know better than to merely whisper. After all the time in the rescue centre, one would think the two of them have finally learnt that Percy’s ears are much better than that.

 

“This way, we at least get to spend a few more days with him before… well…” Will bites his lip again. The angry, stoic facade falls in favour of a much more pained expression. “I can’t… you know, I… I’m not ready to…”

 

Will doesn’t finish and Jason doesn’t reply.

A shadow falls over his face, similar to the way Will’s expression closed off minutes earlier. There is some crucial detail that Percy is missing and he doesn’t like this, not in the slightest.

 

Jason and Will look at each other without saying a word. Whatever conversation they’re having is held silently, and Percy gets the feeling this isn’t the first time these two have talked and argued about the very same thing.

 

“We’ll have to move some things around.” Nico says as he comes through the door with what looks to be the very last bag. 

He sets it down by Percy’s pool and scans the room with his eyes as if he’s already imagining the rearrangement of the furniture. Maybe he hasn’t noticed the tense atmosphere, or decided to ignore it, but Nico’s expression is just as happy as before - as if he’s actually looking forward to being crammed into this tiny space with three other people for the unforeseeable future.

“I think we’ll manage for a few days, though.”

 

Jason and Will move apart then, and without another word, Jason sets down the duffle bag and begins to help Will put the groceries away. Neither of them answers Nico, and Percy watches them with his eyes narrowed. Even now, he can almost  _ taste _ the tension between them, as if there are still things left unsaid, yet both have given up on changing the other’s stance on the topic.

 

Nico keeps talking, and now Percy is sure he is only pretending not to notice the way Jason and Will won’t quite look at each other. Jason at least looks up at Nico when he tells him and Percy about their morning, and eventually, the atmosphere in the room becomes a little more bearable again with every word spoken.

 

Percy catches Will reaching for Jason’s hand, holding it in his own without saying a word. It looks like a peace offering, and Jason takes it with a smile. Will comes closer, resting his cheek against Jason’s shoulder, and Jason winds his free arm around Will to keep him close even as Nico buzzes around them.

Will tilts up his head, meets Jason’s gaze, and something about the way they look at each other makes Percy believe they’re going to kiss. He should be averting his eyes, but curiosity gets the better of him and he finds he can’t quite bring himself to do so. 

Jason’s lips twitch, maybe he knows he’s being watched, and his smile is hardly contained. They’re fine, Percy realises, and finds it a little easier to breathe again. Instead of meeting Will’s lips, Jason presses his own to Will’s forehead, but that is enough for Percy by any means. As long as they’re not fighting anymore, he’ll take any kind of making up.

 

Percy averts his gaze, giving them space rather than being a little creep and looks over at Nico instead. Apparently, Percy wasn’t the only one watching, but  Nico has the decency to blush a dark red when he realises Percy has caught him staring at the other two men.

 

Percy grins a little, but looks away to not make Nico more uncomfortable. 

Nico goes back to sorting away groceries, going through paper bags and boxes until, after a few minutes of rummaging, he produces a container with a triumphant laugh. 

 

“I got you some clams.” Nico announces excitedly, instantly drawing Percy’s attention again.

 

Percy hadn’t realised how hungry he was, but the mere thought and mention of food makes his stomach growl. He straightens up and makes grabby hands for the box, which draws a laugh out of Nico again.

Even so, Nico comes over, carrying the container and a cooler in one and a wrapped sandwich in the other hand. Percy doesn’t even bother waiting, as soon as Nico holds the transparent box within his reach, Percy reaches for it right away and makes a happy little sound as he peels the lid off.

 

Nico looks amused. He sits down in front of Percy, unwrapping his sandwich and watching while Percy fishes one clam after the other out of the box. Percy pryes each of them open with his clawed fingers, then brings them to his lips to suck the soft flesh inside into his mouth.

Nico doesn’t seem to be bothered by the process like other humans might be. In fact, he seems intrigued.

 

“It’s been forever since I’ve had any of those.” Nico admits quietly. Percy looks at him to find a strange, nostalgic smile playing on Nico’s lips.

 

He pries another one open, but instead of eating it, he offers this one to Nico with a sheepish smile. Percy is more than happy to share his food, especially given that Nico got it for him to begin with and it seems to awaken some old memories in Nico.

Nico’s smile widens at the offer, but he shakes his head nonetheless.

 

“Humans can’t eat them uncooked.” He tells Percy and pouts at the clam, probably only for comedic effect. “I learnt that the hard way. Worst tummy ache of my life.” 

He wrinkles his nose then and Percy huffs a laugh.

Why humans would eat something that makes them unwell in a mystery to Percy, but so is Nico as a whole sometimes, so he doesn’t question it too much.

 

“More for me.” Percy says quietly in reply, a grin on his face.

 

Nico shrugs simply, leans back and enjoys his sandwich. 

In the kitchen, Will and Jason aren’t standing quite as close to each other anymore. Instead, Jason sits at the small table Nico has behind the couch, his glasses perched on his nose. Percy had thought they were a prop for the rally, but Jason seems to actually need them if he does a lot of work looking at a screen. Will is sitting on the table right next to Jason’s laptop, bent forward so he can see what’s happening as well. They’re chatting quietly, but this time Percy doesn’t bother listening. 

 

He could get used to this quiet and domestic life, Percy muses, although he knows he’d go crazy if he was confined to this tiny pool for the next weeks to come, let alone the rest of his life. And there is something about being around Will, Jason and Nico, about watching them all quietly go about their days, that makes Percy ache inside.

Even without the rules and restrictions of the rescue centre, he isn’t a part of this life, not really. He can’t leave this pool, or this flat. All he can do is lay here and hope they’ll have a few minutes in between for him and… it hurts. Percy would be lying if he claimed it didn’t.

It has never been quite so obvious to him that they are not the same, and they never will be.

 

Nature doesn’t care about Percy’s feelings, or the feelings of the other men. He would waste away in this pool, and that, in the end, would only cause more pain that it is worth.

 

At least, it’s only a matter of time now until Percy will be within open waters again. He used to dream of this, the day he would get to go back to the sea, the day he’d find his family again - if they even remember him or he’ll ever find them to begin with.

The closer this reality comes, however, the less certain Percy feels it is the one he wants.

  
  


The sharp thrill of a bell startles Percy out of his thoughts. He looks up, wide eyed and a little spooked, trying to find the source of the noise. It turns out to be Jason’s phone, still lying on the couch next to where Nico is sitting.

Nico picks it up and scowls at the screen.

 

“Private Number.” He says and looks over at Jason, who nods. Nico bites his lip and picks up the call. “Hello?”

 

It's quiet for a moment. Percy can hear a voice coming from the phone, but it's too distorted for him to make out any words.

Several emotions pass over Nico’s face, none of them particularly happy. When the other end of the line goes silent, Nico doesn't answer right away.

 

“I… yeah. That's… that's great news, thank you.” Nico croaks. He's clearly struggling to get out the words. “I'll let him know you'll be in contact with the details? … Yes…. Thank you.” 

 

Nico takes the phone from his ears and swipes his finger over the screen, ending the call. Percy feels as if a ribbon has been tied around his chest. He's too scared to ask what ‘great news’ the person on the other had for them.

 

“What did they say?” Will asks finally. Judging by the look on his face, he already knows.

 

“The reserve.” Nico says quietly. His voice doesn't sound like he's telling great news at all. “It's yours.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [come visit me on tumblr ](http://http://percyinpanties.tumblr.com/) to yell at me.
> 
> as always, comments mean a lot. finally decided where this fic will end, so I hope to have the next chapter soon. ♥  
> I'm gonna be going into exams very soon however, so please be patient with me if I cannot manage to write a new chapter before then.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no clickbait, actual chapter lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very short and painful, I cried, but you might not so. eh.
> 
> I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but life is just not going my way recently.

Hello 22

 

At first, no one says a thing

.

It’s very,  _ very  _ quiet in the room and Nico stands frozen in its middle, phone still in his hand and face turned toward Jason as if he's looking for guidance or the response that would be appropriate in such a situation.

 

Will has stopped swinging his legs. He looks like a porcelain doll stuck on the table, his dark skin unnaturally pale, especially in the stark white light coming from the kitchen.

 

Jason opens his mouth, then closes it again. He clearly doesn't know what to say, either, although not for a lack of trying. 

  
  
  


Percy's doesn’t know what to think. A hundred feelings fill his chest at once but not one of them is strong enough to tell Percy how to react to these news.

 

The reserve is theirs. 

The sea, the ocean even, it's within reach.

Maybe, Percy almost doesn't care finishing the thought even in his head, maybe he can find where he came from. Maybe…. Maybe he can go home?

 

A million thoughts race through Percy’s head at once and he doesn’t even try to slow them down or sort through this mess. 

 

This was the end goal from the very day he has been captured on forward, this is what Will and Jason wanted for Percy from the first day that they met.  Finding his way back to the sea and back to the ocean is all Percy ever wanted, it’s what he has been yearning for all those months in the rescue centre, isn’t it?   
A family, his kin, a place that was undoubtedly his.

 

Something that deserved to be called a home…

 

And never before has all this been even been in Percy’s reach, not in the way that it is now. It’s so close that Percy doesn’t even have to stretch his arms to grasp his dreams within his fingers.

  
  


This  _ is _ good news, great news even. They all have been waiting for this day to finally come, have fought for it for weeks and months, but for some reason, Percy doesn’t feel any weight falling from his heart now. He doesn’t find himself breathing easier or his chest filling with hope, and the ribbon around his ribcage only seems to tighten its knots.

 

Percy should be ecstatic, happy, elated. 

 

He is none of those things. 

  
  


Will is the first to move again. He slides down the table he has sat on for the past hour, slowly as if he’s in a trance. When Jason reached for him, Will brushes Jason’s hand off with an irritated expression on his face. Clearly, he doesn’t want any comfort now.

 

“I need some air.” He says quietly, his voice hoarse. If Percy’s hearing wasn’t this good, he might not have caught the words at all.

 

Will’s face looks even more pale now, unnaturally so, and evidently Percy isn’t the only one worried by this. 

 

“Will.” Jason whispers, more insistently now, and wraps his fingers around Will’s wrist again. 

 

Will only shakes his head and steps away further until Jason’s fingers drop from his skin. Against Percy’s expectations, Jason doesn’t reach out again after. 

 

“I’ll be right back.” Will’s voice is completely void of emotion when he speaks and it chills Percy down to his core. He has  _ never _ heard Will’s voice this cold, although it had come close before when he and Jason had fought about the rally days ago.

When Will starts walking, out of their reach, down the hall and to the door, neither Nico nor Jason attempt to stop him again. He grabs his shoes, grabs his coat, then Percy watches as the door falls shut behind Will.

 

“Great news.” Percy echoes Nico’s earlier words hollowly and without feeling. 

 

It should have been great news. It  _ is _ great news, in a way.

Percy can't wait to get out of this tiny children's pool and stretch his tail again, to swim freely again and to see some of his kind - with his own eyes and not through a screen - for the first time in years. He can't wait to sing and hunt and play without any restrictions or fear of being chided or crashing into a glass wall. 

 

At the same time… it is odd, but Percy cannot imagine leaving this small flat and the little pool within it. Not waking up in a room where Nico snores softly by his side, or where he can watch Will and Jason bustle through the kitchen as they prepare whatever make-shift breakfast they can with the few ingredients Nico’s cupboards hold.

 

And, more than that, and maybe more importantly: Percy doesn’t know how to picture life at sea. 

All he knows now are tanks and cages, his memories of the ocean are blurry at best. He finds it difficult to imagine an endless body of water after a life spent in small, restricted spaces under the watchful eyes of carers and owners. 

 

Percy has only heard of the reserve and its beauty, but there is no imagine in his mind of a life there, no matter how hard he thinks about it.

  
  


Worst of all, part of him still expects to wake up at the bottom of that tank with a tranquilizer dart still stuck in his shoulder. Part of him doesn't  _ want _ to believe this to be true, that he will leave and start a new life that is nothing like the one he knows now.

  
  


If Percy is honest with himself, really truly honest, he has to admit that he is scared, too. 

He doesn't speak the language of his people beyond the words to a few songs in broken bits and pieces. He hasn't had to hunt for his food since he was a little child, he doesn't remember his father and even his mother's image becomes more blurry with every day that passes by.  

 

He doesn’t know where to hide at night, where to rest, how to find shelter. 

Percy has no fighting experience and he hasn't been able to swim in a week. He is arguably malnourished, despite his friend’s tries to keep him healthy, and his tail is still injured. 

Outside the reserve, and maybe even within it, he's an easy target even to some of those smaller than himself. 

  
  


And then… then there's Will.  

 

Will and Jason and Nico, who will stay where they are no matter where Percy goes. They cannot and they will not follow him to the reserve, even if they wanted to, it is no option for them. They have their lives here, their families, Percy suspects, too much to give up and lose… Percy has nothing here but them.

 

Percy doesn't know if these news mean goodbye, but regardless he doubts he's ready to let any of them go, to give any of them back to a world he can never be part of...

  
  


Jason clears his throat. Percy looks up at him, a lump forming in his throat. Jason’s face is ashen, his expression grim in a way that Percy hasn't seen in awhile. Even so, Jason forces a small smile as he comes closer, kneels down next to Percy and cups his cheek in one large palm.

Without hesitating, Percy closes his eyes and leans into the touch. 

 

“This is good news, you’ll be back where you belong.” Jason says softly and his thumb traces over Percy’s cheek. He might cry, Percy thinks, but does his best to hold it in.

 

Jason pulls away a moment after, and Percy takes a moment to open his eyes again if only to make sure they are void of tears before he does.

 

“We need to prepare.” Jason says quietly and Nico nods.

 

~*~

 

Will isn't back until late that evening. His eyes are puffy and rimmed red, his whole face blotchy and irritated. 

It breaks Percy's heart to see, even more so when Jason reaches out to Will in the hallway, to comfort him most likely, and Will only brushes past him without even sparing Jason a glance.

 

Most of the day was spent with calls, emails, and announcements on the website that had collected the funds for the reserve and the legal battle around it. 

Percy isn't the only merfolk waiting for rescue, of course, although he guesses he is the only one this close to the process. 

 

“When?” Will asks and even now his voice wavers. He has stopped halfway between the door and Percy’s little pool and closes his eyes, maybe forcing back fresh tears. 

 

Percy wishes nothing more than being close enough to reach out, but even if he stretches his arms as far as they will go he wouldn’t even be able to brush his fingertips against Will’s legs.

 

“This is what we've been fighting for.” Jason says quietly, although insistently, like he has to remind both Will and himself. His expression is pained as well, although he is keeping it together much better than Will. Percy hasn’t seen him cry, but he has caught Jason close to it today more than once. “Don't make it harder on yourself, please.” 

 

“When?” Will asks again, through gritted teeth, and this time, his voice breaks. 

 

Percy can see Jason's jaw clench, his hands curl into fists before they unfurl again. He is trying so hard to keep it together, but Percy can tell how close he is to breaking down as well. It’s no help that Will is pushing him away.

 

“Tomorrow. Before sunrise. We can't afford getting caught now.” Jason whispers. He sounds defeated, sad, and it’s like a stab through Percy’s fragile heart. 

 

This time, when Jason reaches out for Will, the other doesn't flinch out of his grasp. 

Instead, Will crumples and melts into Jason's arms, turning so his face is hidden against Jason's shoulder and his hands can fist into Jason's shirt on either side.

“We knew this was coming.” Jason whispers right into Will’s ear now. His lips seem to brush the shell with every word. 

 

Percy is sure he isn't supposed to hear this, or look when they are standing this close and intimate, and he feels a bit bad for eavesdropping anyway. 

 

“I know this hurts. I know, believe me, I know.” Jason draws in a ragged breath before he manages to continue: “But you can't keep him here, you can't do that to him.” 

 

Percy swallows thickly. He can hear Will cry, the little sobs and sniffles, and he can smell the salty tears soaking into Jason's shirt. 

 

His throat is closing up, Percy can't do this. He can’t leave, not when it’s hurting more than just his own feelings. Percy knows there is no other option, but that doesn't make it any easier to bear.

  
  


They only have until the morning. Then, they will take him to his new life far away from their own. But they won't come with him once he's there. How could they? There is no life for humans under the sea.

 

Percy knows he is not ready to say goodbye.

  
  


The emotion must have shown on his face, because suddenly there is a hand cupping both of Percy's own. 

When Percy looks up he finds that Nico has sat down next to the pool soundlessly, offering silent comfort.

Nico hasn't cried, not yet anyway, but he looks at Percy in a way that makes the merman ache inside. Percy blinks, his sight has become blurry from unshed tears but he cannot let them go for the other’s sake. They are in enough pain as it is, showing them how little he wants to leave will only make it harder on them all.

  
  


Percy looks up at Nico, at his pale features and dark eyes. There are still a lot of words left unsaid between them, and Percy fears it's too late to bring any of them forward now.

Without a word, he raises Nico's hands to his lips and pressed a dry kiss to each of Nico’s knuckles. When Percy looks up at Nico again, the first tear is rolling down Nico’s cheek.

 

“I'm gonna miss you so much.” 

 

~*~ 

 

That morning Percy’s heart hurts more than it has at any point the last few months. 

 

Percy hasn’t slept for most of the night, and he knows the other’s haven’t either. They didn’t speak much, just silently prepared for the day after Jason’s alarm told them to get up.

 

Will cries again, and he does nothing to hide it this time. 

 

The time has come to say their goodbyes and Percy’s throat closes up. Even if he knew what to say, he doubts he could force out any words. 

 

Will is the first to come close and wrap Percy in his arms. Percy’s hands are damp and clammy but he cares little about keeping Will dry for once, because he pulls the other as close as the pool’s barrier between them will allow and buries his face against Will’s neck. 

Percy’s eyes stay dry, but only because he has cried all of his tears this night. 

 

“We will see you in two days.” Will insists on a hoarse voice. His tears keep dripping onto Percy’s shoulder, but it only serves as salt in Percy’s wounds. “When we drive up with Pollux, you will come meet us at the beach, won't you?” 

 

“I promise.” Percy croaks out, even though it hardly sounds like a word at all. Before he can think better of it, Percy presses a kiss to Will’s neck where his face is currently hidden. Will shivers just lightly, but Percy feels the goosebumps raise under his lips to tell him he hasn’t imagined this.

 

It takes a few more second before Will finally manages to tear himself away and Percy brings himself to actually let him go. 

  
  


Jason kneels next to Will and Percy blinks a few times to clear his vision before he looks at Jason. There is a tired, sad smile on Jason’s lips, and he shifts closer to run his fingers through Percy's hair and press a kiss to Percy's forehead. 

 

He doesn't say a word, but he doesn't have to, either.

 

Jason stands up and pulls Will with him, who has to lean heavily on the other to be steady enough to stand on his feet. 

This goodbye might not be forever, but it sure hurts enough to be.

  
  
  


Nico steps up and smiles at the two of them in a somewhat strained manner.

 

“Two days.” He says simply before he kneels down and takes Percy's hands in both of his. 

 

The last thing Percy sees is Jason and Will stepping back, then, in a rush of cold and darkness, he and Nico are gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your ongoing support for this fic, I do really love all those sweet comments. ♥


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not fully edited through, because my brain refuses to cooperate and I wouldn't notice any mistakes even if I tried.  
> hope you like this one though anyway, thanks for you patience ♥

The sun reflects on the light sand and for a moment, it is so bright that it Percy can’t see a thing. The sudden change from all-consuming darkness to this white light blinds him, and although Percy cannot see, he knows that they have made it.

Not far away, waves are crashing and breaking on the shore, the sound an exciting rush in Percy’s ears. The air smells of salt and the ocean, and so much cleaner than anything Percy has breathed in for months now. Over their heads, seagulls are screeching in the sky. In the distance, wind rustles through trees. Dry sand whirls up and hits Percy’s skin, little pinpricks don’t quite hurt, but are uncomfortable nonetheless.

Slowly, Percy moves his fingers. He feels the grainy texture under his fingertips, then under his palm. Somewhere around his belly button, a pebble digs into his skin. They’re here, _they made it._

It hits Percy then how much he has missed all of this, how little even the most advanced tanks he had been kept in could compare.

 

 The chill of the shadows still lingers in his core, but the sun above and the warmed sand below are slowly chasing the cold out of his bones. So many different sensations are coming over Percy now, he hardly knows how to handle himself.

Now that Percy’s eyes have adjusted, he can see the reserve, too, fully take in where Nico has taken him for the first time.

 

The beach is almost white in colour where it is dry and a dark beige where the waves are keeping it drenched. It stretches out far on either side of them, further than Percy’s eyes can see. The soft sand intermingles with rocks and pebbles, so much that some stretches are entirely covered, while others look like they have been sifted of any larger particles.

In the distance, thin strips of green surround the bay on either side of them and there is a small break in the land slightly to their left that leads out into the ocean.  Percy knows from what Jason has told him that all this, the entire bay, is part of the reserve, part of what Percy will call his home from now on.

 

Behind them, the beach is quite short and the land beyond green and rocky. It looks wild and untouched, and Percy supposes that is very much the point of a reserve like this. A safe space far away from the cruelty modern human society has brought with itself, far off civilisation and pollution and modern human dwellings making their place where nature once was.

 

Only a little further up the shore, a sparse line of trees fringes the bay on the landside. Further away, more and more trees group together into a thick forest that Percy’s eyes cannot pierce, but something about it makes Percy curious even so.

 

The wind is strong today, it tangles Percy’s hair and sends it flying everywhere, but he finds that he hardly cares. The sea is wild, waves crashing, crowned in white foam even far out from the beach. Many of them are towering high, quite a few are reaching far out onto the beach as they break. The tide must be coming in, Percy thinks, but from the looks of it hasn’t crested yet.  

 

 

For the very first time since Percy was a little boy, he can taste the salty air on his tongue and fill his lungs with the ocean’s breeze.

 

The longer he takes it all in, the more tears are gathering in his eyes.

Percy cannot believe that, after all these years, he has come back home.

 

“You’ve made it.” Nico croaks quietly.

He lies in the sand next to Percy, breathing hard. When Percy turns his gaze on him, however, Nico doesn’t seem to be in any pain, thankfully. His eyes are open and he is staring up at the bright blue sky and there is something in his eyes that makes Percy feel like Nico might start crying too.

 

“We’re here.” He adds weakly and looks up to Percy. There is a smile on his face, small and strange, pained in a way. “You’re home.”

 

Percy can’t tell if Nico thinks that this is a good or a bad thing, his tone of voice is so strange it might even be a mixture of both. They have been fighting for this, Percy knows he owes everything to Nico, and to Will and Jason, for getting him this far.  Last night, he had not been grateful, hadn’t even been sure this was what he wanted, but being here now…

Percy knows that he doesn’t want a life away from here, away from the sea where he belongs. Anywhere else, he would only end up bound to a tank or a pool while the rest of the world moved on around him. He would be a captive, and after all that has happened, and after all that Jason and Will and Nico have risked for him, Percy could never choose a life as a prisoner.

 

Maybe, in some ways Percy will miss the world of above the sea’s surface. In the end, he has grown up there over the last years, has matured from a little boy to a grown merman, but there is nothing they can offer that he cannot find within the ocean as well.

 

Nothing, except for the people that have grown so dear to him.

 

 

“What about you?” Percy whispers and shifts on the ground to look at Nico properly. The peddle dislodges from his belly, leaving nothing but a little red indent.

 

As good as it feels to be here, to be within reach of the sea and the oceans beyond, the mere thought of saying goodbye still pains Percy deeply. He may not have a home in the world of humans, but for a few days, he has been allowed to feel at home with _them_. No matter how little he belongs into their world and their lives, letting them go will mean letting a piece of himself go, too.

 

“Jason said there’s a cabin on the property.” Nico says quietly, then sits up with a pained groan. Percy reaches out a hand, rests it on Nico’s lower arm for comfort. Percy wishes he could offer more, but he will need all his energy and Nico is not badly enough hurt that a little rest won’t fix him up.

 

A frown creases Nico’s brow as he looks around. There is something that might be a cabin hidden within the first line of trees, not far up the shore to their left, and Nico shrugs.

 

“It’s not much, apparently,” he says and then there is that small, forced smile again. “But it’ll be enough for two days.”

 

For two days… Percy had feared as much.

 

He never had any hopes of any of them staying anywhere within his reach, but it hurts even so to have his fears confirmed.  Soon enough, Nico and Jason and Will are all going to go back to their lives and the way they were long before any of them met Percy. They have each other, at least Will and Jason do, and while maybe he had wound his way into their hearts over the time they spent together, he doesn’t think his place in there is big enough to warrant any chance of changing the way their lives used to be.

 

Maybe, they will visit, but Percy doubts it will become a regular thing. The reserve is too far out, an hour and more to drive from the next city and while Nico may be able to travel here faster, he must pay the price for it every time he does. Percy could never bring himself to ask that of Nico, or the other two for that matter.

 

When Percy doesn’t reply, Nico gets to his feet slowly.

 

He winces as he does, there must be some pain after all, but it is clearly nowhere near as bad as it was after Percy’s first rescue, or when he pulled Jason away from the rally. Percy doesn’t know if Nico just prepared better, or if he is getting better at using the shadows, and he doesn’t know if he should be worried to see Nico adapt so much.

 

“Let’s get you into the water, hm?” Nico suggests and dusts off some stray kernels of sand that have clung to his trousers. He smiles down at Percy, and now the expression is definitely a sad one. “Don’t want your skin to dry out. I bet you can’t wait to get in there anyway.”

 

Percy doesn’t reply, only nods. He isn’t kidding himself into thinking that they don’t care for him, that it doesn’t hurt them at least a little to let him go, but Percy also doesn’t think it will be difficult for them to move on once he is truly gone. Time heals all wounds, Percy has heard the human saying before, and he can only hope that he may be able to mend his own in the future as well.

 

Getting into the water is marginally easier with Nico’s help, who raises Percy’s tail as Percy drags himself forward, but it’s still a struggle. The tide is coming in strong, which makes a lot of things easier, and Percy doesn’t chafe his tail as badly as he had feared he might.

When Nico is knee deep in the water, Percy has enough buoyancy to move around on his own and keep steady against the waves. It feels amazing to float so easily again, especially after the days spent in the kiddie pool. There is nothing quite like being surrounded by salt water and waves and feel the life of the ocean in against his skin.

 

The water isn’t cold for Percy’s thick skin, but he can tell Nico is freezing already - summer is over and humans aren’t made for temperatures like these. With ease, Percy winds away from Nico’s grasp on his tail, and while it still hurts a little, it has gotten a lot better than when he injured himself back in the tank.

 

“You’ll freeze.” Percy says. His voice is a bit rough, but Nico has always struggled the least with understanding what Percy was trying to say. “Go get dry.”

 

As Nico watches, Percy rolls around in the water once, coating all his skin and scales with water, the cool a relief on the patches that had grown dry from being out of water so long while Percy stayed in the kiddie pool.

 

Nico shudders from head to toe and shakes himself a little, looking much like a cat who had gotten wet against its will.

“If I fall ill, Jason is gonna kick my ass.” Nico says quietly and smiles. This time, it looks like he actually means it. “I’ll be back later.” He promises then and begins to wade back out of the shallow water.

 

It’s the morning still, and the day ahead is still long. Percy can’t expect Nico to sit by the cold beach all day just to keep him company, especially not in wet clothing while the weather is like this.

 

As he watches Nico go, Percy slowly lets himself float further into the sea. Waves crash against his shoulders, splash the back of his head and soak his hair. His heart is beating faster from the excitement of being back, and once Nico is out of sight, Percy turns around to _swim_.

It’s been so long since he could move without cation, race through the water and truly use his body for what it was made for. It’s not long before he is diving under, going deeper, disappearing into the dark of the sea. His eyes are more sensitive than humans, pick up more even down where hardly any sunlight reaches the floor of the sea. It’s a rocky and rapidly falling terrain, covered in sea weed and boulders and coral structures. Fish swim among the rocks and plants, little crustaceans float and crawl by, muscles hide in nooks and crannies.

 

Not even the best of tanks had ever been able to imitate the true beauty and livelihood of what Percy sees in front of his eyes now. He allows himself a few minutes to take it all in, swims rounds around a small reef and dead mangrove roots, runs his fingers over pebbles and corals and even playfully chases a few fish around.

  
There is a lot more to explore, a lot more to see, but Percy knows it will have to wait until later. He is reluctant to return to the surface, but for all he knows Nico may already be back and waiting for him on the shore. If this is one of the last days he gets to spent with him, Percy wants to make the most of it.

 

Slowly, Percy rises through the water. When he breaches the surface, it doesn’t look like a lot of time has passed yet. On the shore, Nico’s darkly dressed silhouette stands out against the white sand.

 

Percy approaches the beach and Nico raises his head slowly as he spots Percy coming closer. He brought a blanket from the cabin and spread it on the sand just out of reach from the water while a second one is draped around his shoulders, keeping the chill out of his bones.

 

Percy waves as he swims toward the shore. Given how steep the slope leads into the water, Percy can swim quite far up the shore without the risk of getting stuck on the beach. He can’t reach Nico from there, not by a long shot, but that’s okay for now, it has to do.

 

“And?” Nico asks expectantly. He looks much more put together than he had earlier, so that’s a good thing. “How’s the water?”

 

Percy smiles and cocks his head to the side. He playfully splashes up some water with his tail, but not far enough to hit Nico for real.

 

“I didn’t think it would feel this good.” Percy admits. He is speaking quietly, but Nico doesn’t seem to struggle hearing him even so. “It’s beautiful down there though, I wish I could show you.”

 

Nico shakes his head slowly, a strange expression on his features. “I’ve seen my fair share of the ocean. I’ll just take your word for it.”

 

~*~

 

Nico doesn't leave Percy until the sun sets on the horizon. He stays right out of the reach of the waves as the tide swells and then recedes again. He scoots his blanket closer as the water retreats and Percy with it, both in their respective world.

There are a lot of things Percy wants to ask, wants to say, but he bites his tongue and keeps them to himself. Nico may not even be able to answer them, and even if he is, Percy doesn’t think it to be fair to put Nico on the spot like that.

 

So instead, they both stay just out of each other’s reach while they chat quietly about nothing that matters.

It feels like they are worlds apart this way, but at least Percy isn't alone and he is grateful for that. In many ways, he already dreads his first night out in the ocean, without anyone by his side and hardly any knowledge of the terrain he is about to dive into.

 

When Nico rises hours later, the cold that is sneaking into his bones makes goosebumps raise on his skin. Percy has to bite his tongue so he doesn't ask Nico to stay, just a little longer, like he has two hours ago when Nico first started shivering. He feels bad already for being so selfish, but in all honesty, Percy is scared of what the night might bring.

 

“You'll be back in the morning?” Percy asks, and the insecurity he has been trying to hide sneaks into his voice. He wonders if Nico knows just how scared Percy is, but even if Nico does, there would be nothing he could do to change it, to help Percy face what is yet to come.

 

“I'm pretty beat.” Nico admits and he looks the part too, dark circles under his eyes, his movements sluggish and his stance swaying and unstable. “I'm not sure when I'll wake up again. I should have had a nap earlier… But I'll come down to the beach as soon as I’m up, okay?”

 

It's all Nico can offer, Percy knows that, but it's not enough. He nods anyway, and he smiles, and he backs further away into the water as if that's gonna make it any easier on them both. It doesn’t hurt as much as saying goodbye to Will and Jason had this morning, but it’s close.

 

“Sleep well.” Percy says, louder than before as they are even further apart.

 

Nico nods in reply, watches for another moment, then he takes his blanket and starts toward the cabin hidden by the treeline. Percy stays in the shallow water, watching until he can barely make out Nico’s silhouette in the fading light of the evening.

He doesn’t quite want to leave the beach just yet, but Percy knows that he has too. Having lain here all day has taken time from him that Percy should have used exploring. The sun is already setting on the horizon, and it’s only going to be more difficult to find shelter for the night once it is completely dark. Percy’s eyes may be better than any humans, but even they cannot see when the night is pitch black.

 

Hesitantly, Percy pushes away from the beach. Shelter is not the only thing he needs to worry about: He hasn’t eaten since he left Nico’s apartment and the tiny children’s pool and his stomach is loudly complaining not for the first time today.

Percy needs to hunt, alone and in the dark, and for the very first time since he was a little boy. Granted, they had usually put live fish into his tank to chase and play, but none of them could get very far in the restricted space so sooner or later they would find themselves in Percy’s grasp.

Now, however, there is the endless ocean ahead, and if Percy is too slow, or not smart enough, he will go hungry instead.

 

Percy makes him way deeper slowly, not quite feeling the same excitement that he has felt earlier. Now that the light fades, everything becomes the same murky grey and green. It’s not that the sea loses its beauty at night, but it is dulled even so, not seeming nearly as lively as it does in the light of day.

 

Slowly, taking care not to push his still injured tail’s limits, Percy swims the same path he had taken when he went to explore earlier. The mangroves are scary dark things at night, no fish playing around and chasing each other, and the riffs and rocks seem deserted. They will have hidden seeing him approach just like did during the day, and now it is even harder to spot them without the light reflecting off their scales. Percy knows, remembers, that this is only a treacherous illusion, and that hidden within the nooks and crannies and in the dark corners, and blending with the muted colours of the night, are just as many living things as there were earlier this day.

That knowledge doesn’t help with getting those living things into his stomach, however.

 

The only advantage Percy has this time of day is his dark colouring blending in with the ocean floor and his sensitive nose guiding him in the water. He closes his eyes now, stilling his movements so he doesn’t scare even more potential prey away. Much of hunting is instinct, and Percy has to rely on that now.

When he was last in the sea, last with his family, he had been too young to hunt on his own, and most of the time still too clumsy to make a kill or catch a fish. It hadn’t been much of an issue then, he had his mother with him after all, and the rest of their pod, who would make sure he stayed fed even if he wasn’t yet able to hunt himself.

 

Percy has no one now. The only one who can make sure that there will be food in his stomach is he himself.

 

Percy is floating, concentrating, when his nose starts picking up the scents. He knew that he couldn’t rely on his eyes alone, that the dark would give the illusion of solitude when clearly now that he is using his nose, the water around him is crawling with fish and other habitants of the sea.

 

A gentle curl of his tail moves Percy forward. Above him are a school of fish. Percy cannot tell by the scent what kind they might be, but he doesn’t care as long as they will be his dinner.

He takes a deep breath, tenses, and opens his eyes. Now that he knows what to look for, he can see the silhouettes of the fish above. They aren’t large, but they will do if Percy manages to catch one or two.

 

Every muscle in his body is wound tight, anticipation makes the back of his neck tingle. Percy had forgotten about the trill that came with hunting, but a slow grin stretches over his face as he remembers now, revealing rows of sharp, deadly teeth.

 

Deep down, he is still a wild thing.

 

Percy waits for the perfect moment, then he shoots forward right into the school of fish he has sensed above. They scatter as he breaks through their ranks, but one of them doesn’t manage to escape Percy’s claws. He cages it between his palms as he passes through the fish, slowing down after his outburst.

His tail aches, but Percy doesn’t care. He has gotten what he needs.

 

Between his hands, the fish is trying to get away, flapping and twisting in panic. Percy isn’t cruel, he doesn’t want to make this worse than it has to be for the little thing. He has always been sustained on living fish, but even so, making the killing strike costs some effort.

 

The small fish doesn’t do much to satisfy Percy’s hunger, but for now it stills the pains in the pit of Percy’s stomach. The salt water he swallows while picking the bones clean doesn’t bother him much – what would kill a human hardly affects him: his kidneys are made to take these amounts of minerals with ease.

 

Once the fish’s skeleton is picked clean, Percy lets it sink to the ocean floor to be lost among the rocks. He doesn’t look back as he moves on and doesn’t allow any guilt to creep up for taking a life only to sustain his own. In the tanks and aquariums, this had never bothered him, and he isn’t sure why it should be any different now.

 

The mild success of his hunt has made Percy feel a little better, a little less afraid, but as he winds his way through the rocky terrain into deeper and darker waters, he still cannot help but worry. Above the surface, the last of the sunlight is almost gone altogether, and Percy still needs to find some sort of shelter. He doesn’t know if there are any dangers waiting within this bay, any other predators and hunters that may come out in the dark hours of night.

Percy is not a small specimen, but he is not the biggest fish in the sea by a long shot. More than that, he is injured and has no experience, and he really doesn’t want to cross into anyone’s terrain and start a fight that he cannot win.

 

In the end, Percy doesn’t stray too far from the beach. He swims the length of it for a long time, rarely ever ventures deeper again, even as the last of the light fades and Percy has to rely on all of his senses to get around. In his tank, he could have curled up on the floor, or found a particularly thick cluster of algae to hide in and sleep, but here, he cannot risk being this exposed.

Even so, Percy fears that he might not have any other choice. He is growing tired, not used to covering such large distances, not used to swimming this much in a day. His tail is aching more and more, and the muscles of his abdomen and his arms are tight and tense. Percy knows they too will pain him soon.

 

It must almost be midnight when Percy is ready to give up. The moon provides a very sparse light if Percy stays close enough to the surface, but it doesn’t reach the ocean floor. There are no caves this close to the shore that Percy has found, and venturing deeper might mean disturbing things bigger or stronger or more skilled than him, and in his current state, Percy doesn’t stand a chance in a fight.

 

Percy has resigned himself to sink to the ocean floor and pray to whoever might listen that he will have an undisturbed night when his nose picks up a strange scent. He doesn’t recognise it at first, but follows it nonetheless. Curiosity gets the better of him, even as tired as he is now, Percy cannot resist following his nose.

 

It leads him deeper along the ocean floor, a little further than he has ventured before, but not by much. He cannot see well down here, but his eyes make out a large bulky shape. Clean lines, sharp angles, and now the scent registers in Percy’s brain as rusty, moldy and metallic.

 

_A ship wreck._

 

Percy’s heart speeds up and he slowly approaches the wreck. It can’t have been here long, the colours are still mostly intact, bright enough for Percy’s eyes to pick up even in the dark. With a little luck, Percy is the first – at least the first of his size – to have discovered the ship.

From the outside, it looks abandoned enough. There are barnacles on the upturned hull, algae and seaweed, and a judging from Percy’s nose a few fish swimming about as well. The large boat looks a little like the one that has taken Percy years and years ago, but even so he can only guess that this was a fisherman’s cutter.

 

There is a tear down the side of the ship, but Percy doubts that it’s the reason it sank. It looks like it had only broken this badly down here, the slit widened from tension and decay. It’s not very large, but the edges don’t look too sharp and it should just be big enough for Percy to fit through.

If it is truly empty… Percy might have found the shelter he was looking for.

 

Even though his nose and ears cannot pick up on any larger inhabitants, Percy is careful as he approaches the break in the hull. He runs his palm over the still smooth metal and then, although it might be a stupid act, he knocks against the side with a flat hand.

The sound is dull, but it echoes through the inside of the ship without obstruction. If Percy is not mistaken, the ship is indeed mostly empty on the inside.

 

It’s a gamble, but at this point Percy hardly has another choice. He checks the tear in the hull for any cutting edges or rods that hurt him, and when he finds a safe section, he slowly starts to squeeze through.

It can’t have been more than a few months since the ship has hit the ocean floor, but even so, many plants have already reclaimed metal hull. As Percy swims through the hollow inside, he sees broken barrels and chests, crates and storage units that have been broken apart of rusted away in the salty water.

 

Aside from him though, there are no larger fish that have made this ship their home yet. A slow, hesitant smile spreads over Percy’s face. It may not be ideal yet, but it’s a start, and it’s more than he had been hoping for during the last few hours of his search.

 

One last time, Percy examines the inside of the hull, then he finds a corner that is clear of crates and barrels. Like the rest of the ship, it is overgrown with seaweed and algae, but Percy is grateful for that now. He curls up, a relief for his aching muscles, and lets his eyes fall closed.

 

In no time, Percy is fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mememe, I haven't gotten to the part I wanted to in this chapter, but I think we made some progress. loads of angst to come my dudes, and we're gonna meet another merperson in person soon yay c:
> 
> lemme know your thougths and theories down below, I love reading them and you know they're the reason this fic has even been going on for so long ♥
> 
> come for a chat [ on tumblr ](http://percyinpanties.tumblr.com) if you please. ♥


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a lot of excuses why this took so long, involving broken tech and bad mental health, but i doubt you wanna hear that. cant promise there's gonna be an update soon, but i will try.   
> technically, we were meant to meet another mer in this chapter, but i lost 4k of my drafts to fuck knows where and i honestly dont have the energy to make this chapter longer without making yall wait another 2 months more im sorry.
> 
> also scientifically. this makes 0 sense. i did research on shark behaviour and all that crap, then decided i didnt like it and just wrote whatever the fuck i wanted.

When Percy wakes, the first thing he notices is that he is not alone. It’s more than the distinct feeling of being watched, but a slight change in the smell around him that makes Percy certain there is someone, or _something_ , in here with him. It’s not nearly as silent as it should be, given the ship’s hull shuts Percy off from most of the outside noise and the rustle of movement unsettles Percy deeply. His instincts had always felt dulled in the aquariums and zoos that kept him, whether from lack of use or chemicals in the water, but they are becoming sharper again now that Percy really needs them.

For now, Percy doesn’t think he is in any real danger. The creature must still believe Percy to be asleep and unassuming in his little corner of the sunken ship – which means at the very least, Percy will have surprise on his side. The night before, Percy had checked the entire hull meticulously and found nothing of interest or concern. There is only one way in and out and, given his own size, Percy had to squeeze through the opening himself the night before. At least, whatever has found its way into this ship with Percy must be smaller than he himself – although if that is an advantage, Percy isn’t entirely sure. It’s a small space and Percy isn’t a flexible creature, especially not while he’s still recovering from injury. His tail slows him down here where there is not enough room to stretch and move it to the full extent, but at the very least Percy might be able to intimidate this other creature.

 

Slowly, Percy squints his eyes open, giving him only a sliver of the view in an attempt to be subtle. His lips pull back to reveal sharp teeth bared in a snarl before Percy can stop it, and without meaning to let himself slip like this, a low growl resonates in his chest. It’s instinct and not a conscious effort to intimidate – at the end of the day Percy is supposed to be a predator and not prey.

He pushes himself up slowly, one hand to the ship’s floor (ceiling, technically, but Percy has no time to think about that now) to keep him in place as he unfurls his tail. His eyes open wider as he scans the hull, expecting to find something staring back at him with bared teeth and harm in mind, but instead of spotting an ill-meaning intruder, Percy finds himself faced with a tiny shark. If not for the fluorescent eyes, Percy might have missed it entirely – the dark flecked coat blending in with the surroundings easily and the lighter belly hidden from sight.

 

Percy blinks in surprise. The shark is just about the size of Percy’s arm and it’s markings are completely different from Percy’s own browns and blacks instead of Percy’s shades of grey. Even so, the shark – while cautious after Percy’s threat – seems to recognise Percy as kin. There are memories from Percy’s childhood, now distant and faded, of swimming and playing with the big sharks that looked just like him, who joined Percy’s pack for hunts and play. Creatures their size didn’t _need_ the protection of the group, but most mer are intensely social and the sharks always thrived in their company.

If this little one is anything like the big whites Percy remembers from his childhood, it isn’t a threat at all, but maybe just looking for some company. More than that, this little shark could very well be the closest thing Percy will find to a friend around here. Somewhere in the back of his head, a little voice tells Percy how foolish he is being, but regardless Percy finds himself stretching out a hand toward the little shark.

 

“Hey there.” He cooes, assuming a much less threatening pose than before as he pushes himself up from the floor properly. The words are garbled underwater, coming out in a bubble of air escaping Percy’s mouth but the small shark seems to pick up on the invitation in Percy’s tone even so. Percy doesn’t think to speak his people’s tongue, not that he would recall the words if he tried.

 

Accepting Percy’s careful invitation, the small shark circles closer to him. It’s a slow process, the shark wary for a moment after Percy’s initial threat, but once it seems sure enough that Percy means no harm anymore, it comes up to Percy and nudges it’s head against the outstretched palm. A smile appears on Percy’s face and cautiously, he runs his fingertips along the length of the shark’s back. It’s skin is as rough as Percy’s own, which prompts Percy to flatten his hand to give the small shark a proper pet. It draws away from Percy’s reach before turning around to bother Percy for more of the affection. Percy’s more than happy to indulge it, glad for any company and the mindless play, even if it’ll only last for a little while.

 

 

Percy names it Charlie.

It takes to the name, reacting when Percy calls out for it and seeming more than happy to follow when Percy leaves the ship’s hull behind. While Percy knows the big sharks, the kinds that share his skin, tend to be learners, he isn’t all that sure about the smaller ones. He’s seen them in schools of four or five before, clustering together with their own kin and others that are just similar enough to join – so seeing Charlie all by itself strikes Percy as odd. It explains why it sticks to Percy even as he ventures out to explore again, though, and Percy certainly won’t complain about the company.

 

It’s still mostly dark when Percy ventures out into the open sea again. Unlike the night before, Percy doesn’t feel like he’s swimming entirely blind. His eyes are getting more and more adjusted to the circumstances, the lack of constant artificial lighting and constant darkness in the deeper areas of the bay forcing his body to readapt. Percy’s kind is made for life in the deep, but after being confined to man-made habitats and tanks for most of his life now, Percy himself, his senses and instincts are nowhere near where they ought to be at this stage in his life. The painful truth is that it’s going to take a lot of time for Percy to catch up, but seeing the first improvements after only a night out on his own in the wild gives Percy a small sliver of hope.

Where yesterday, Percy could make out nothing but shadows and silhouettes, his eyes now pick up some detail in the corals and rocks below, and more blurry splotches of colour rather than only hues of black and grey. Last night when Percy was searching for food and shelter, the sea had felt deserted to him. As the first light of day filters down into the deep waters now, however, he can see the schools of large and little fish where they flick between the formations on the sea floor, chasing each other and scavenging for food between the rocks. Everything looks so much more _alive_ , Percy can hardly wrap his mind around how much a little bit of light and some time adjusting can change. It’s surreal in a way, but part of Percy means that this is a sign of things really looking up after yesterday.

 

Percy stomach growls quietly, reminding Percy that there is more to do than mindless exploring. It’s a little strange to go from having to rely on others to sustain him to having to take care of himself completely alone and Percy knows this is not the last time that he’ll forgot to do just that until his body reminds him. As much as Percy should stay down in the deep and try his best at catching some breakfast, though, he turns his head toward the surface instead.

Nico is, technically, still in the cabin Percy can just about make out when he’s right at the beach, and he knows that sometime today, Will and Jason are meant to show up there as well. If he was reasonable, he knew he shouldn’t cling to them, but Percy won’t let them go until he has to.

As he ascends in the water, Charlie falls further and further behind. The little shark seems wary of rising this high out of the protected reefs and rocks, regardless of Percy by its side. Percy tries his best not to feel disappointment as Charlie falls out of sight – he should never have expected it to stick around anyway. It gets brighter the higher up Percy swims, and when Percy finally breaks through the surface, the light above blinds him in comparison to the darkness below. He should have taken it slower, really, but Percy has never been very patient before. With a few blinks, his vision starts to clear, and the sight that presents itself to Percy almost takes his breath away right then.

 

The early sunrise bathes everything in shades of red, orange and gold, making the water look like molten rock and glittering gems rather than the cool expanse it really is. The beach is practically glowing too, light sand reflecting the first rays of sunshine, only interrupted by the dark woods framing the land on either side. The sight makes Percy’s heart feel heavy in his chest and for a long moment, it’s hard to believe that he is truly here, and here for good. After a life of bleak greys and crisp whites, of being closed in by the glass walls of zoos and aquariums being out in the open with the entire world practically at his fingertips feels completely surreal to Percy.

He swallows around a lump in his throat, trying to keep it from closing up as he attempts to blink away the tears in his eyes at the same time. It’s stupid that this, of all things, is what gets to him now, but as much as he tries Percy cannot help the feelings coming over him. It’s difficult to pull himself back together, almost impossible for a second, but eventually Percy manages to tear his eyes away from the sunset and back toward the beach.

 

Scanning the stretch of land flanking the bay, Percy finds it completely void of any signs of life. In the distance, he can hardly make out the shape of the cabin Nico had disappeared to the evening before, and all lights are off making it look as if no one had ever even set foot in it in the first place. Percy feels another pang in his chest, even though he knows it’s ridiculous given the early hour. Nico needs rest, Percy knows that, but it’s hard to accept given it leaves him all alone. Most likely, it will be hours before anyone shows – and Percy has little choice but to wait patiently for that to happen.

 

Percy is reluctant making his way down, despite the necessity. Despite his earlier feelings of hope, Percy can feel himself falling back down into the dumps now. Having found the beach empty served as a cruel reminder of his loneliness out here, and Percy cannot take that right now. It’s bittersweet, his freedom in exchange for his heart – even more because Percy knows giving up the first won’t grant him the latter.

As Percy slowly makes his way back down into deeper waters, schools of fish dissipate and scatter away from him, too aware of a predator casting his shadow over them. Charlie is nowhere to be seen, and Percy can’t help but feel just as out of place here as he did in the aquarium and once the thought enters his mind, it’s impossible to shake.

Merfolk aren’t made to be solitary loners, not even hunters like Percy. While this is leagues better than the aquarium, where his world was limited to small tanks and boring routine, the freedom isolates him here. He doesn’t know what to do with it now that he has it, regardless how much he had begged and cried for it at night. Percy is too scared to venture out beyond the relative safety of the bay. If he can’t even get his life together here, how is he supposed to manage out there all by himself? More than that… in the rescue centre, he always had Will, and later Jason, too. When they were gone, it was Nico who made sure Percy had some company when he needed it, and when none of them were able to show, there was always at least some kids on the other side of the glass who’d be overjoyed by even the tiniest wave from Percy.

Out here, Percy thinks, there is nothing but scared fish for company.

 

While Percy sinks to the ocean floor, his thoughts are going down with him – until his eyes fall on Charlie strangely still close by to where Percy has left from earlier. The little shark is distracted now though, slitting and somersaulting through the water in a way that, for a second, makes Percy think it’s chasing its own shadow until he realises there is a second cat shark playing with it. It looks like fighting at first, but Percy recognises the fun and play in it. His heart gives a little squeeze at seeing Charlie isn’t alone and abandoned after all, even if, at the same time, it probably means a goodbye to his morning companion. There is little point dwelling here, dwelling on this, Percy decides as he turns in his place to leave the little sharks to their play. He feels stupid for getting so easily attached in the first place but… Percy shakes his head and curls his tail to push himself forward in the water faster.

 

Hunting for breakfast is an entirely tragic affair, almost worse than hunting for dinner had been the night before given that now he has much lighter to guide his way. It doesn’t help in the slightest, not when Percy is too slow and sluggish to get anything between his claws, keeps clumsily hitting rock and coral formations when he fails to pull off what should be an easy move. It’s not all in his aching tail and Percy know that too. He has no clue what he is doing, this isn’t a tank where the fish can only hide from him for so long, but a vast sea with practically endless possibilities to get away from a huge shark who can’t fit through even a fraction of the spaces the fish escape into. When he fails to catch even a single fish, Percy uses the light to forage through the ground terrain instead. He doesn’t know, though, which of the algae are edible and when he gets desperate enough to bite into one regardless, the bitter taste makes him retch.  There are a few muscles hidden, and even though they make a sad meal, at least they constitute to some nutrition in Percy’s belly. After years of living in a carefully controlled environment, it’s not a surprise that Percy attempts at hunting end in a farce each time, but it’s nonetheless frustrating.   
Part of Percy wonders if Will and Jason even considered this part when they planned to free Percy and his kind from the zoos and aquariums all across the country – if they took into account how difficult it would be to survive in the world after having been essentially a glorified pet for years, how stark the change between an aquarium and the wild really is.

Despite all this, going back is out of the question. Even if he could, Percy would never again live under someone who considered him property and entertainment rather than an actual person. It doesn’t matter how much he is going to struggle, or how lonely this will become, it’s still better than being a captive in a world that isn’t his own.

 

 

While the sun makes its way across the horizon, coming to its highest point far sooner than Percy thinks it should have, Percy realises just how terribly he already misses Will, Nico and Jason. It’s only been a day, but Percy has grown so used to having them around while he was hidden in Nico’s home that he doesn’t know how to deal with their absence. It hurts even though Percy knew this was coming from the start. There is no life for him on land, not if he really wants to be living, and there is nothing for his… _friends_ under the sea. That doesn’t make Percy any more inclined to let go of them just yet: he will cling to them for as long as they let him, although Percy doubts that’ll be for very long at all.

 

No matter how often he makes his way up to the surface, what he sees doesn’t change: an empty beach and empty sea, a cabin with no lights, no sign that anyone has been there or that anyone will come. Percy knows he can’t have missed them, not with how often he’s been swimming up to the surface to check, not with how much time he’s spent lazing in shallow water in hopes someone would show. It’s time he should have used differently, most of the bay is still completely foreign to him and while the sunken ship offers shelter for now, it’s as far from a home as it can be. Percy doesn’t have anything to his name, and he hasn’t done a thing to change that today.

Even so, he worries less about himself and his future in the bay than he worries about Will and Jason still not having shown. There wasn’t a trace of Nico to be seen either, but Percy can chalk that off to the exhaustion Nico must be struggling with after getting Percy all the way here.

Seeing no sign of the other two leaves Percy’s stomach in knots though. There are a lot of possible and entirely reasonable explanations, Percy is sure of that, but all his brain comes up with involves horrible scenarios that he refuses to let take root in his mind. They must simply be delayed, and now that the sun has started to set, might have postponed the rest of the trip here until the light comes back. Percy tries hard to convince himself that this is all there is to it but it’s fruitless when his mind all too happily keeps supplying him with the multitude of things that can go wrong while retrieving a hurt and abused merman from his former captors.

 

The skies are darkening rapidly when Percy finally decides to give up for the night. After his meagre morning hunt, and most of the day spent doing nothing, there are other problems that should be higher on Percy’s lists of priorities right now. The light is fading fast and if Percy  will struggle only half as much tonight as the evening before, his chances of getting any food into his stomach before the next morning are slim to none. Percy is going to need to learn at some point, and as of now the only way to do that is to keep trying and keep failing, so there is no point in stalling this any more than he already has.

 

Much like the night before, the sea seems absolutely deserted as Percy approaches the ground again. It’s not quite as bad this time, he doesn’t feel like a blind child, but regardless he has to rely more on his ears and nose to guide him if he wants to make out any movement of other creatures around them. As a child, Percy instincts were all he needed to guide him through a nightly hunt, but relearning to rely on them now is more difficult than Percy ever anticipated.

Percy parts his lips, sea water filling his mouth, filtering through his teeth and gills to trace the scents of the fish population around him. Percy’s muscles tense, starting from his shoulders downward, he poises his claws close to his belly where they’re least expected and closes his eyes in an attempt to clear his mind. Every single of his muscles in wound tight, ready to spring, when something brushes up against Percy’s tail and makes him almost jump out of his skin.

 

He whirls around, fangs and claws now bared in a clear threat, a growl already rumbling from deep within his chest . He is ready to tear apart whoever come after him, but all Percy can find is a little shark that doesn’t even have the sense to back out of Percy’s reach. It’s not Charlie, the markings are different even if the rest of their coat is practically identical and realising there is no threat Percy visibly relaxes again, his entire demeanour changing from predator ready to attack to a boy facing a long-lost pet.

The tiny shark is clearly just as startled by Percy’s aggressive reaction as Percy was seconds ago by the unexpected touch, but seeing Percy back down makes it relax as well. It’s not alone – Percy spots Charlie circling on his other side now and strangely enough, a third catshark approaching carefully from below. Nothing about them reads as hostile, only cautious still, and Percy’s insides feel a little warmer at the thought of them seeking him out even after he disappeared for hours.

 

Seeing them come back to him brings an idea to Percy’s head, too, and as naïve as it is, he thinks it might just work. Most merfolk don’t mind hunting solitarily or in pairs at most, joined by other creatures for the creature’s purposes rather than their own – but most merfolk also are proficient enough to make actual catches on their own, unlike Percy. He isn’t proud to admit it, even if it’s only to himself, but he does direly need the help, and he isn’t too far gone yet to dare hope these little sharks might just be exactly what he was waiting for.

 

Percy growls again, but this time it is not low and warning, but rather rolling with excitement. He’s not entirely sure what possesses him to make such a sound, but the little sharks clearly recognise it for what Percy intended it to be: an invitation to join Percy on his hunt. They chirp in response, a noise Percy wasn’t aware they could produce in the first place – and when Percy curls his tail and pushes himself back through the water, the little sharks fall in line and follow close behind him.

 

Falling into sync is surprisingly easy. Percy slowly but surely manages to let go of all the thoughts racing through his head once more, clearing it all away until there is nothing left but the basic instincts he was born with. For a moment, it’s overwhelmingly confusing – too many sounds and smells that he doesn’t know how to deal with, but slowly things begin kicking into place, and the mess of input starts to help Percy map out his surroundings.

Being flanked by smaller sharks, it’s suddenly so much easier to cut off the fish’s paths he tries to intersect. If they slip through his fingers, Charlie or one of the other two manages to catch it, their reflexes better trained than Percy’s own. Realising now he should have used the day to craft some basic tools, like a net for starters, Percy regrets having wasted so much time yearning. He can only catch one fish at a time, which isn’t enough to nourish either himself or his newfound companions, but while pausing to gulf down their spoils slows them down a little, it doesn’t deter the hunt too badly.

By the time Percy feels too exhausted to swim another sprint, he’s well fed for the first time in days. His tale aches with the echo of injury and oncoming soreness of overexertion, but with the adrenaline of a successful hunt coursing through him, Percy finds he can’t quite care for the consequences it will have tomorrow. As Percy slowly makes his way back toward the ship he has chosen as his shelter, he is flanked by quietly purring catsharks, as happy with their success as Percy is himself. The sound is strange gurgles underwater, but the tone gives away the positive sentiment without a doubt. The entire way back Percy’s being nudged for pets and little cuddles, and he is more than happy to indulge in the affections of the tiny sharks.

 

When Percy squeezes back through the gap into the hull of the overturned ship, the sharks stay close by. Percy curls up in the same spot he has designated as his own the night before, Charlie and the others find places to rest close to the ground nearby. They don’t seem to quite fall asleep, but Percy doubts they seek rest the same way he does anyway. It’s mere minutes before Percy’s eyes drift close, both the physical and emotional exertion of the day getting the better of him as he cannot keep his eyes open for even a second longer.

 

For once, there are no dark thoughts haunting him in his dreams.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the wait, and the quality of this probably too.   
> i will still very much appreciate every comment you want to leave me on this. ♥


End file.
